You're My First Love
by Chang Kagamine
Summary: Hanazono Karin adalah murid baru di sekolah Sakura Gaoka. Bagaimana kisah Karin dan sahabat-sahabatnya? R&R, CHAPTER 23 IS THE END!
1. My Name's Hanazono Karin

Kali ini, authornya hanya 1. Seperti yang telah di bilang di summary kemarin fanfic terakhir bersama CCL. Ini fanfic ke-2 di fandom Kamichama Karin.

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Normal Pov**

Pada saat di pagi hari, di sebuah sekolah bernama Sakura Gaoka, seorang gadis memasuki suatu kelas. Gadis itu membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Saat itu, kelas sedang sepi. Gadis itu terpana keindahan kelas. Karena asiknya melihat kelas, dia pun menabrak seseorang.

BRUUK!

'Hah! ternyata sudah ada orang di sini!' pikir gadis itu.

Kemudian, gadis itu membereskan kertas-kertasnya yang berantakan itu.

"Hei! kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" bentak orang yang di tabraknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku terpana keindahan kelas, jadi menabrakmu" kata gadis itu.

Kemudian, gadis itu melihat orang yang di tabraknya, ternyata seorang pemuda sebaya dengannya.

'Ta-tampan sekali...' pikir gadis itu.

Pemuda itu menjadi malas karena terus dipandang. Dia takut bahwa gadis yang di tabraknya mulai bergabung menjadi klub fansnya.

"Apa ngeliat-ngeliat?" tanya pemuda itu dingin.

"Ah..., ti-tidak, a-aku hanya sedang melamun..." jawab gadis itu.

"Siapa namamu? sepertinya kau anak baru" kata pemuda itu.

'Wahh...! dia bertanya namaku! tapi, kenapa aku jadi senang begini ya?' batin gadis itu.

"Hanazono Karin, kau sendiri?" tanya gadis bernama Hanazono Karin itu.

"Kujo Kazune, sudahlah! kau ini menghalangiku saja" ucap pemuda bernama Kazune itu.

Karin mengembungkan pipinya. Kemudian, ia mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Tapi, karena kelas masih sepi, ia tak tau mana bangku yang kosong. Tanpa di sadari, Kazune terus memerhatikan Karin yang mondar-mandir sedang kebingungan. Karin yang sadar di perhatikan pun menoleh.

"Eh? kau kan anak yang tadi" kata Karin sedikit cemberut.

"Kalau kau mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, ada di sebelahku" kata Kazune sambil menunjukkan dimana tempat duduknya berada.

"Kiri atau kanan yang kosong?" tanya Karin.

"Kedua-nya kosong" jawab Kazune dingin.

**Karin Pov**

Aku kebingungan dalam mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Kaki-kakiku sudah pegal untuk mondar-mandir mencari tempat duduk. Untung ada Kazune yang memberitahu.

"Kiri saja" kataku.

"Berarti Himeka kanan..." gumam Kazune.

Walau Kazune hanya bergumam, aku bisa mendengar gumaman-nya. Kazune langsung pergi keluar dari kelas.

'Siapa itu Himeka? pacar? murid baru juga? ah, untuk apa ya aku urusin' pikirku.

Aku memilih tempat duduk yang di sebelah kiri, karena berdekatan dengan jendela. Jadi, aku bisa melihat pemandangan luar saat belajar.

Aku duduk di mejaku yang baru. Semakin lama, semakin banyak siswa yang datang. Aku tak peduli semua itu karena aku sedang menggambar.

Readers, mau tau kejelasan biodataku? namaku Hanazono Karin, umurku 14 tahun, bakatku menggambar, aku anak yatim-piatu, cita-citaku menjadi seorang ilmuwan. Sudah kan? haikei, readers.

Setelah itu, banyak murid-murid yang berbisik tentangku, aku bisa mendengarnya. Sebenarnya bakatku menggambar atau mendengar bisikan orang ya?

"Aneh..." kataku dengan pelan.

Tak lama, bel pun berbunyi. Sensei sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayogozaimasu, murid-murid. Nah, hari ini kita memiliki 2 murid baru di kelas kita, untuk murid baru, mohon maju ke depan" kata sensei.

Aku berdiri, tiba-tiba, aku melihat ke sebelah kanan Kazune, ada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang di gerai. Dia juga menengok, lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

'Itukah Himeka?' pikirku.

Aku dan gadis itu pun maju ke depan.

"Kenalkan diri kalian berdua" suruh sensei.

"_Watashinonamaeha_-" kataku dengan gadis itu bersamaan.

"Ah, kau duluan saja..." kata gadis itu lembut.

"Ba-baiklah..., _watashinonamaeha_ Hanazono Karin _desu_, umurku 14 tahun, haikei" kataku.

"Watashinonamaeha Kujo Himeka desu, umurku 14 tahun, aku saudara Kujo Kazune, haikei" kata gadis bernama Himeka itu.

"Baiklah, kembali ke tempat duduk kalian" suruh sensei.

Aku dan Himeka mengangguk, lalu kami kembali ke tempat duduk kami masing-masing. Setelah itu, pelajaran pun dimulai. Pelajaran pertama adalah IPA.

.

.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel telah berbunyi, pelajaran IPA pun diakhiri. Semua murid bersorak gembira.

'Akhirnya pelajaran IPA usai juga..., aku bisa menggambar sepuasku dong!' pikirku.

Aku pun membawa kertas dan pensilku. Aku pergi meninggalkan kelas.

'Kira-kira dimana ya tempat yang bagus untuk di gambar?' batinku sambil mencari-cari.

Setelah mencari-cari, aku pun menemukan sebuah tempat yang indah. Taman! itulah tempat yang bagus untuk ku gambar. Terutama taman sekolah ini memiliki bunga yang warnanya bervariasi.

"Indah sekali...! bisa di jadikan tempat yang bagus untuk menggambar!" pujiku.

"Sama sepertimu, bidadari" kata seseorang.

Aku kaget, aku langsung menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata kuning seperti kucing.

"Si-Siapa kau?" tanyaku.

GUBRAKK!

Pemuda itu langsung terjatuh. Memang siapa sih? kok SKSD?

"Ka-kau tidak tau siapa aku?" tanya pemuda itu kembali berdiri.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

GUBRAKK!

Pemuda itu terjatuh lagi. Sungguh memakan waktuku.

'Ini memakan waktuku, aku cari tempat yang lain saja' pikirku.

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang masih berpose jatuh seperti itu. Di jalan, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna mata berbeda. Sebelah kirinya berwarna sapphire seperti Kazune, di sebelah kanannya berwarna violet.

'Unik sekali...' pikirku.

Aku berjalan melewati pemuda itu, hatiku berdebar-debar saat melewatinya. Untung lelaki itu tidak mema-

"Hanazono-san!" panggil pemuda itu.

"Y-Ya?" tanyaku.

Aku sama sekali tidak berbalik menghadapnya. Aku sedang tidak enak saja melihat matanya yang berbeda itu.

"Kau Hanazono-san kan? perkenalkan namaku Nishikiori Micchiru, haikei" kata pemuda bernama Micchi.

"Gomen'nasai, Micchi-kun, aku terburu-buru" kataku langsung berlari.

Micchi hanya menatapku yang terus berlari. Aku tak menghiraukannya. Tapi, karena terus berlari, aku tertabrak seseorang lagi.

BRUKK!

Kertas dan pensilku jatuh. Aku dan orang itu juga terjatuh.

"Aduh...! kau lagi, kau lagi!" bentak orang yang ku tabrak itu.

Aku mengenali suara bentakan itu. Itu suara Kazune!

"Ka-Kazune-kun? apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! mengapa kau berlari-lari tanpa melihat jalan?" tanya balik Kazune.

"Gomen'nasai, aku..."

"Hanazono!" panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Aku menoleh ke arah belakang, ada kerbau #Ups! ada Micchi dan 1 pemuda itu lagi! mereka mengejarku.

"Itu penyebab aku berlari tanpa melihat jalan, mungkin kau kenal mereka, tolong cegah mereka untuk mengejarku!" pintaku.

Aku kembali melanjutkan pelarianku untuk menghindar dari Micchi dan 1 pemuda lagi, semoga Kazune mau menolongku.

**Kazune Pov**

'Huhh...! mengapa aku yang harus mengalami semua ini? tapi..., kelihatannya Karin manis juga' pikirku.

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku sadar apa yang tadi telah ku pikirkan.

"A-apa yang ku pikirkan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Setelah itu, datanglah 2 sosok pemuda yang ku kenal, Micchi dan Jin. Mereka datang menuju ke arahku.

"Kazune! apa kau melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat muda yang di ikat 2?" tanya Jin.

Aku ingat Karin meminta pertolonganku tadi. Lebih baik ku tolong saja.

"Ti-Tidak" jawabku.

"Yahh..., baiklah Kazune, arigato" kata Micchi dan Jin.

Setelah itu, Micchi dan Jin kembali mencari Karin. Ada apa dengan 2 sahabatku itu? sudah terhipnotis atau kerasukan?

'Aneh...' pikirku.

Aku pun pergi menuju ke dalam kelas.

**Karin Pov**

Aku terus berlari tanpa arah. Aku mencari lagi, suatu tempat untukku menggambar.

"Mengapa ada orang aneh sih?" tanyaku.

Seharusnya aku tak masuk ke sekolah ini. Tapi, kira-kira Kazune menolongku tidak ya? Semoga saja Kazune mau menolongku.

BRUKK!

Ini yang kedua kalinya aku menabrak seseorang lagi. Kertas dan pensilku pun jatuh lagi.

"Karin-chan" panggil orang itu dengan lembut.

Aku melihat ke arah orang itu. Ternyata Himeka! Tapi, kenapa Himeka bisa ada disini ya?

"Himeka-chan? kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanyaku.

"Ah, aku tidak apa-apa, jangan khawatir, tapi..." jawab Himeka sambil menunjuk ke arah kertasku yang jatuh.

Ternyata kertasku yang jatuh itu terkena becekan.

"Gomen'nasai, karena aku, kertasmu jadi basah..." kata Himeka menyesal.

"Eh? kau tidak perlu minta maaf, aku yang tidak lihat-lihat" kataku.

"Baiklah, Karin-chan, arigato, aku mau ke kelas, kau mau ikut?" tanya Himeka mengajakku.

Karena kertasku sudah basah terkena becekan, lebih baik aku ikut Himeka kembali ke kelas saja.

"Baiklah" jawabku.

Aku dan Himeka pun kembali ke kelas bersama-sama.

**-_-_-In Class-_-_-**

Di kelas, aku melihat Micchi dan pemuda berambut hitam yang tadi. Tak bisa di sangka aku sekelas dengan mereka berdua.

"Hanazono-san!" panggil Micchi.

Micchi dan pemuda yang 1 lagi menghampiriku.

"Hei, kau belum tau namaku ya? namaku Jin Kuga" kata pemuda yang 1 lagi.

"Ohh..., jadi kau artis yang terkenal itu" kataku.

"Katanya tadi tidak kenal" kata Jin.

"Karena kamu tidak mirip sama Jin Kuga" kataku.

Jin langsung membatu, kini para fansnya, Jins mengambil kesempatan untuk memotretnya walau pun dengan pose yang aneh.

"Karin-chan...!" panggil Himeka.

Aku menghampiri Himeka.

"Ya? ada apa, Himeka-chan?" tanyaku.

"Coba kau lihat ini, ada serangga" jawab Himeka.

"Uh? lalu?" tanyaku.

"Aku sangat suka serangga" jawab Himeka.

Kazune yang menghampiriku dan Himeka, terkejut melihat adanya serangga. Kazune pun ikut membatu seperti Jin.

"Hai, Kazune-chan" sapa Himeka.

Kazune tidak membalas sapaan Himeka, wajahnya memucat. Tapi, Himeka tetap tersenyum walau sapaan-nya tidak di balas.

Ketika Kazune membatu, Kazune-Z langsung mengerubungi Kazune. Ada yang motret-motret, ada yang megang-megang tangan pula.

"Himeka-chan, Kazune-kun kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Kazune-chan takut pada serangga, padahal serangga itu imut dan lucu" jawab Himeka.

"Ohh..., kasihan sekali ya, Kazune-kun" kataku.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel berbunyi, aku dan Himeka segera duduk di tempat duduk kami masing-masing. Kini muncul sensei di pelajaran inggris.

Kazune dan Jin masih membatu, ada apa dengan mereka? padahal sensei sudah datang.

"Baiklah, khusus murid baru, aku adalah sensei di pelajaran inggris, panggil saja aku sensei" kata sensei pengajar pelajaran inggris itu.

Sensei mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah meja Kazune dan Jin. Lalu tertuju ke arah 2 orang yang membatu itu.

"Waw...! siapa yang membuat patung ini? indah sekali" puji sensei.

"Yang membuat patung Kazune adalah Kujo Himeka!" kata seseorang.

Semua pandangan murid-murid tertuju ke arah Micchi. Kenapa dia berkata Himeka yang membuatnya? Padahal Kazune kan hanya mematung.

"Dan yang membuat patung Jin adalah Hanazono-san!" kata Micchi.

Aku terkejut ketika namaku atau margaku di sebut oleh Micchi.

"Apa itu benar, Karin? Himeka?" tanya sensei.

"E-eh? patung Jin bu-bukan aku yang buat! lagipula itu kan bukan patung!" jawabku.

"Iya, Karin-chan benar, itu kan Kazune-chan dan Jin-chan yang asli" jawab Himeka.

"Kenapa membatu seperti ini?" tanya sensei.

"Sudahlah, jangan di pedulikan, sensei, kalau begini terus, kapan kita belajar?" tanya Micchi.

"Hm..., baiklah. Buka buku pelajaran inggris kalian halaman 20" suruh sensei.

Murid-murid pun membuka bukunya. Tak ada 1 pun yang mempedulikan Kazune dan Jin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Chapter 1 selesai

Gimana, readers? chapternya bagaimana?

Untuk review sebelumnya di fanfic 'Help Host Twin Daughters' arigato

Please send your review


	2. Flashback On

Hari ini apa yang akan terjadi pada Karin ya? yuk, baca.

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov**

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel berbunyi pertanda belajar di sekolah usai untuk hari ini. Aku ingat kalau ada gambar yang harus aku buat, tapi karena Micchi dan Jin, aku jadi tidak bisa membuatnya.

Ting!

Tiba-tiba, muncul ide di kepalaku, aku bisa menggambar Kazune yang sedang membatu saat ini, pasti gambarnya akan terlihat bagus dan lucu.

Aku langsung mengambil kertas baru dan pensilku. Untung kelas sedang sepi. Hanya ada aku, Himeka, Kazune dan Jin. Aku mulai menggambar posisi Kazune. Dia terlihat lucu saat takut kepada serangga, aku jadi ingin memotretnya.

"Karin-chan, kau sedang apa? kita pulang, yuk" ajak Himeka.

"aku mau menggambar Kazune-kun dulu" kataku.

Himeka langsung menghampiriku, dia melihat gambar yang sedang ku buat.

"wah...! gambarmu mirip sekali, bagus pula!" puji Himeka.

"ah..., tidak terlalu, kok" kataku.

Aku melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarku, selesai menggambar, aku memasukkan kertas itu ke dalam tasku.

"Himeka-chan, ayo sadarkan Kazune-kun dan Jin-kun" ajakku.

Himeka mengangguk, ia langsung menghampiri Jin.

'Aku kira mau sama Kazune' pikirku.

Aku menghampiri Kazune, lalu...

"Glitik, glitik, glitik...!" kataku sambil menggelitiki Kazune.

Kazune langsung sadar dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"hahaha! he- hahaha! su- hahahaha! dah!" kata Kazune terbata-bata.

Aku pun berhenti menggelitiki Kazune. Kazune mengambil napasnya.

"Iih...! apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Kazune.

"hei! masih beruntung kau tidak di marahi atau di bawa oleh sensei karena Micchi-kun!" kataku.

**Normal Pov**

Akhirnya, Kazune pun sadar karena siksaan Karin yang membuatnya tertawa.

"kenapa kelas sepi begini? kenapa tas semua murid sudah tidak ada lagi?" tanya Kazune.

"kau sudah mematung selama 2 jam, selamat ya!" jawab Karin.

Kazune teringat ketika mau menghampiri Himeka dan Karin, dia melihat serangga.

"oh, jadi begitu, terus mana Himeka?" tanya Kazune.

Karin mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Himeka yang tengah menyadarkan Jin.

"Himeka!" panggil Kazune sambil berlari ke arah Himeka.

'aduh...! Kazune ceroboh sekali sampai lupa tasnya' pikir Karin sambil mengambill tas Kazune.

"ah..., Kazune-chan sudah sadar ya" kata Himeka.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan lelaki aneh ini?" tanya Kazune.

"aku hanya menyadarkannya saja" jawab Himeka.

"Kazune-kun!" panggil Karin.

"kenapa, gadis aneh?" tanya Kazune dingin.

"aku bukan gadis aneh!" kata Karin marah.

"terus ada apa?" tanya Kazune lagi.

"kau lupa tasmu! memang kau mau pulang tanpa tas, lalu balik ke sekolah lagi?" tanya Karin.

"tentu saja tidak! ya kamu tidak usah pakai marah-marah juga kan" kata Kazune sambil mengambil tasnya dari tangan Karin. Kini Karin dan Kazune bertengkar.

"sudahlah, Kazune-chan, kan Karin-chan bermaksud baik" lerai Himeka.

Namun, leraian Himeka percuma, Karin dan Kazune tetap saja bertengkar. Himeka kemudian menaruh seekor laba-laba kecil di atas kepala Jin.

Untungnya Kazune tidak melihat laba-laba itu. Akhirnya, setelah laba-laba itu berjalan di atas kepala Jin, artis terkenal itu pun sadar.

"WAAA!" teriak Jin kaget.

Karin dan Kazune yang sedang asik adu mulut pun melihat Jin.

"HAHAHAHA!" Karin dan Kazune tertawa.

Jin yang tersinggung di tertawakan Kazune (Karin nggak?) langsung mengambil laba-laba itu, lalu ia lempar ke arah Kazune.

DUPP!

Laba-laba itu langsung menempel di wajah Kazune.

BRUKK!

"Yahh..., Kazune-kun pakai pingsan segala" kata Karin sambil mengambil laba-laba itu dan membuangnya.

"makanya! jangan tertawakan artis sehebat ini, dong!" kata Jin sombong.

Jin mengambil tasnya.

"princess, kita pulang bersama yuk" ajak Jin.

"ah, kau pulang duluan saja dan jangan panggil aku princess" kata Karin.

Jin pun pergi meninggalkan Karin, Himeka dan Kazune di kelas.

"sudah hampir sore, apa Himeka-chan tidak mau pulang?" tanya Karin.

**Karin Pov**

"sudah hampir sore, apa Himeka-chan tidak mau pulang?" tanyaku.

"mau, tapi Kazune-chan pingsan" jawab Himeka.

"Um..., kita papah bersama saja" usulku.

"apa tidak merepotkan Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka.

"tidak, ayo kita papah Kazune ke rumahmu" ajakku.

Himeka mengangguk, aku dan Himeka mengangkat Kazune, kami pun memapahnya sampai rumah Himeka dan Kazune.

"Karin-chan, arigato sudah mau membantuku" kata Himeka.

"ah, tidak apa-apa, jangan sungkan" kataku.

"kalau begitu, aku dan Kazune-chan masuk dulu ya" kata Himeka.

"baiklah, aku juga harus pulang, sayonara, Himeka-chan!" kataku sambil pergi meninggalkan rumah Himeka.

"sayonara, Karin-chan!" balas Himeka.

Aku mengangguk, aku pun pulang ke rumah.

**-_-_-Tomorrrow-_-_-**

Aku berlari-lari menuju sekolah. Hari ini, tiba-tiba aku bangun kesiangan.

'aduh...! kenapa tiba-tiba aku bisa terlambat bangun sih? padahal kemarin aku sudah bisa bangun pagi-pagi, apa karena kejadian tadi malam?' pikirku.

Aku langsung teringat akan kejadian kemarin.

**Flashback On**

Ketika malam, aku sedang mengirim pesan ke Himeka. Sebelumnya, aku sudah meminta emailnya, kok.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Himeka_KJ_

_Subject: Pertanyaan_

_Oyasumi, Himeka-chan. Bagaimana keadaan Kazune-kun sekarang?_

Send This Message

Aku menekan tombol mengirim. Tak lama, pesan dari Himeka pun datang.

_From: Himeka_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re; Pertanyaan_

_Sudah membaik, kok. Kan Kazune-kun hanya pingsan, memang kenapa? kangen ya? XD_

Reply To This Message

Aku terkejut membaca kata-kata terakhir Himeka. Segera ku balas pesannya.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Himeka_KJ_

_Subject: re; re; Pertanyaan_

_Kau salah paham, kan tadi aku cuma tanya keadaan Kazune-kun doang_

Send This Message

Sebuah pesan datang lagi di layar ponselku.

_From: Himeka_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re; re; re; Pertanyaan_

_Ohh..., gomennasai. Karin-chan, kau tau tidak selama Kazune-chan pingsan, dia terus mengigau namamu, lho! ^^_

Reply To This Message

Aku lebih terkejut di banding pesan sebelumnya. Pipiku pun mulai memerah. Aku segera membalasnya.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Himeka_KJ_

_Subject: re; re; re; re; Pertanyaan_

_Sudah dulu ya, Himeka-chan. Aku mau tidur, kalau tidak tidur sekarang, bisa-bisa aku kesiangan lagi. Oyasumi, Himeka-chan._

Send This Message

Aku pun mengakhiri kegiatan mengirim pesan ke Himeka. Aku langsung menyelimuti diriku.

'Apakah benar kata-kata Himeka-chan? tapi, kok jantungku bisa berdebar seperti ini ya?' pikirku.

**Flashback Off**

Kemarin, selama waktu tidur, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Aku tak bisa tidur karena pesan Himeka! Memikirkan apa benar yang di katakan Himeka di pesan atau tidak. Ah, lupakan, sekarang harus fokus ke pelajaran.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Tepat saat aku masuk kelas, bel telah berbunyi. Aku langsung duduk di tempat dudukku.

"_Ohayogozaimasu_, Karin-chan" sapa Himeka.

"_Yoku ohayogozaimasu_, Himeka-chan" balasku.

"Karin-chan, kenapa kau baru datang sekarang?" tanya Himeka.

"aku bangun kesiangan" jawabku.

"kok bisa? karena mikirin pesanku kemarin ya?" tanya Himeka menggodaku.

Mukaku langsung memerah mengingat kejadian tadi malam.

"N-nggak, kok! aku hanya tidak enak badan saja!" jawabku.

"masa?" tanya Himeka tidak percaya.

"hei! bisakah kalian diam? aku lagi belajar, nih!" bentak Kazune.

"yehh..., siapa suruh belajar di dalam kelas, bukannya di perpustakaan" kataku.

Setelah itu, sensei pun datang.

"keluarkan buku matematika kalian!" suruh sensei.

Aku dan semua murid di kelas pun mengeluarkan buku matematika, untung tadi tidak terlambat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Konichiwa, readers!

Author CML kembali lagi!

Dono-wa? Please, send your review!


	3. Bid

Akhirnya chapter 3 bisa di bikin juga. Arigato yang sudah mereview.

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov**

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

'Bel sudah berbunyi, saatnya bawa kertas dan pensil, nih' pikirku.

Tiba-tiba, Himeka menghampiriku.

"Karin-chan, mau ke kantin bersama?" tanya Himeka mengajak.

"Gomen, Himeka-chan. Aku mau menggambar dulu" jawabku menolak.

"Ohh..., ya sudah, aku pergi bersama Kazune-chan. Sayonara, Karin-chan" kata Himeka.

Aku mengangguk, aku pun pergi ke tempat yang sepi. Untung saja di taman sedang sepi, tidak seperti kemarin ada Jin.

Aku pun menggambar taman sekolah dengan segenap hati, sebenarnya aku lebih suka menggambar komik, tapi menggambar pemandangan lumayan juga. Aku merasa di belakang ada seseorang. Aku yakin itu pasti Jin atau Micchi, atau mungkin mereka berdua.

"Micchi-kun, Jin-kun, tolong jangan-" kata-kataku terputus ketika menoleh ke belakang.

Ternyata bukan Jin atau Micchi, tapi...

"Ka-Kazune-kun!" kataku.

"ternyata kau menyadarinya ya" kata Kazune.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? tadi bukannya kau pergi ke kantin bersama Himeka-chan?" tanyaku.

Kazune duduk di sebelahku, wajahku sedikit memerah.

"aku sedang ingin sendiri" jawab Kazune.

"sendiri? a-apa aku mengganggu? kalau iya, aku akan cari tempat lain" kataku sambil berdiri.

Kazune langsung memegang tanganku. Lagi-lagi wajahku _blushing_.

"tidak perlu, aku ingin melihatmu menggambar" kata Kazune.

Lantas wajahku sudah melebihi warna kepiting rebus. Aku kembali duduk di sebelahnya, aku kembali menyelesaikan gambarku. Kazune hanya terdiam melihat tanganku yang lincah saat sedang menggambar.

"selesai..." kataku.

"mana? coba aku lihat" kata Kazune langsung mengambil gambarku.

"mirip juga" kata Kazune.

"hei, Kazune-kun, apa kau tidak lapar?" tanyaku.

"tidak, memang kenapa? kau lapar?" tanya balik Kazune.

"bu-bukan begitu! lagipula, aku sudah makan dari rumah. Hanya saja aku belum pernah melihatmu makan, jadi bertanya seperti itu kepadamu" jawabku.

"aku juga sudah makan dari rumah" kata Kazune.

Suasana hening sejenak, sampai ada seseorang yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Hanazono-san!" panggil Micchi sambil memelukku.

"apa yang kau lakukan Micchi-kun?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja melindungimu disini dari _Kori no oji_" jawab Micchi.

Kazune terlihat sedikit tersinggung, mungkin dia merasa dirinya yang di bilang Micchi. Kazune langsung berdiri.

"Karin, aku pergi dulu" pamit Kazune.

"eh? _nazedesu ka_?" tanyaku.

"kan sudah aku bilang aku ingin sendiri" jawab Kazune.

Kazune mengembalikan kertas gambarku, aku mengambilnya. Setelah itu, Kazune pergi meninggalkanku dan Micchi.

"Hanazono-san! sepulang sekolah, kita kencan, yuk!" ajak Micchi.

Ntah mengapa, aku merasa sedikit kesal atas perlakuan Micchi yang membuat Kazune pergi.

"Micchi...!" kataku sambil berdiri.

"Hm? bagaimana?" tanya Micchi.

"jangan pernah dekati aku lagi!" kataku sambil mendorong Micchi membuatnya terjatuh.

Aku pun pergi dari tempat itu.

'Mengapa? mengapa perasaanku jadi seperti ini? mengapa tiba-tiba aku mendorong Micchi? padahal dia sama sekali tidak bersalah, ah! aku terbawa emosi!' pikirku.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel berbunyi, sudah saatnya masuk. Aku merasa tidak enak bila melihat wajah Micchi. Hatiku di penuhi rasa bersalah. Ketika masuk ke dalam kelas, aku menundukkan kepalaku. Aku duduk di tempat dudukku. Sensei pun datang.

"semua, hari ini ada sensei baru yang akan mengajar di pelajaran biologi" kata sensei.

Lalu, datanglah seseorang yang tinggi.

"Konichiwa, aku sensei baru di pelajaran biologi, haikei" kata sensei itu.

Setelah sensei baru itu memperkenalkan diri, pelajaran biologi pun dimulai.

.

.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel berbunyi lagi, pertanda sudah di perbolehkan pulang. Tapi, walau begitu, aku tetap saja belum membereskan buku-bukuku sampai kelas begitu sepi. Hanya ada aku, Himeka dan Kazune di kelas.

"Karin-chan, kenapa kamu belum membereskan buku-bukumu?" tanya Himeka.

Aku tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Himeka. Seharusnya aku bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalah ini sedikit demi sedikit.

"_kimyona josei_" ledek Kazune.

Aku hanya menyeringai di bilang seperti itu.

'bagaimana perasaan Micchi saat ini ya? dia pasti kesal saat ini, padahal kan aku murid baru' pikirku.

Aku berusaha untuk semangat. Aku berdiri.

"tidak apa-apa! aku harus semangat!" kataku sambil membereskan bukuku.

"Karin-chan..." kata Himeka.

"benar-benar kimyona josei" kata Kazune.

"Kazune-sama! Himeka-sama!" panggil seorang gadis dari luar kelas.

"Kazusa-chan" kata Himeka.

'siapa lagi Kazusa?' pikirku.

Setelah itu, datanglah seorang gadis berambut pirang seperti Kazune, matanya juga berwarna biru sapphire. Rambut dan poninya panjang, di bagian belakang rambutnya ada hiasan telinga kelinci.

'sangat mirip dengan Kazune' pikirku lagi.

"Kazusa-chan, kenalkan, ini temanku, Karin-chan" kata Himeka.

"Konichiwa, aku Kujo Kazusa, aku kembaran Kazune-sama dan Himeka-sama, haikei" kata gadis bernama Kazusa itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Hanazono Karin, haikei" kataku sambil membalas uluran tangannya.

"Oi, kalau kalian terus berbasa-basi, kapan kita pulang?" tanya Kazune.

"Kazune-chan, sabarlah" kata Himeka.

'Mereka kembar, tapi kenapa Himeka tidak mirip seperti mereka?' pikirku.

"baiklah, Himeka-chan, Kazune-kun, Kazusa-chan, aku pulang dulu ya, _subete no sayonara_" pamitku.

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

**Normal Pov**

Karin pulang ke rumahnya, hari ini dia pertemuan dengan seseorang. Di rumah, Karin berdandan hingga wajahnya menjadi cantik (Karin: jadi, kalau aku ga dandan, jelek ya? -siapin bogem-). Selesai berdandan, Karin langsung pergi menuju suatu cafe. Ketika sampai di cafe, Karin menghampiri seorang bapak.

"_Kyoka_" kata Karin.

"Ohh..., Karin, ternyata kau sudah datang" kata bapak itu.

"Iya, jadi ada apa ya pak?" tanya Karin.

"Jadi begini, namaku Christano Moro Karin, apakah kau suka menggambar?" tanya bapak bernama Moro.

"sangat suka" jawab Karin.

"kalau begitu, boleh bapak minta tolong?" tanya bapak Moro.

Karin sedikit bingung, lalu datanglah seorang pelayan membawakan 2 gelas jus.

"aku akan menolong bapak sebisaku, memang ada apa?" tanya balik Karin.

"Bisakah kau menggambar taman umum di kota ini?" tanya bapak Moro.

Karin tersentak kaget, bagaimana tidak? itu karena taman umum kota ini letaknya sungguh jauh.

"ta-tapi..., tempatnya sangat jauh..." kata Karin.

"aku mohon, hanya kaulah harapanku, itu karena gambarmu bagus" kata bapak Moro memohon.

"e-eh...? ba-baiklah, akan ku coba" kata Karin.

"benarkah? arigato, Karin, gambarmu pasti akan ku bayar" kata bapak Moro.

Karin sedikit ragu dengan kata-kata bapak Moro. Namun, Karin sudah terpaksa menerimanya.

"kalau begitu, kapan aku bisa memberikan gambarnya?" tanya Karin.

"minggu depan, di tempat ini" jawab bapak Moro.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu" pamit Karin.

Ketika Karin hendak pergi, dia melupakan sesuatu. Karin kembali dan meminum segelas jus yang tadi di bawakan seorang pelayan. Bapak Moro hanya terdiam melihat Karin meneguk jus itu. Selesai Karin meminumnya, Karin pun pergi meninggalkan bapak Moro yang masih terdiam.

"Ohh... tidak, padahal jus itu untuk istriku" kata bapak Moro.

Bapak Moro pun mengeluarkan air mata yang sangat indah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Chapter 3 selesai

Apa yang akan terjadi pada Karin di chapter selanjutnya?

Review ya


	4. Poetry Waking

Konichiwa, dokusha! kembali lagi bersama CML! silahkan baca chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov**

Aku berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu, dari pada pulang ke rumah hanya membuatku bosan saja. Tanpa sengaja, aku menabrak seseorang.

BRUKK!

"aduh...!" kataku saat terjatuh.

"Hanazono-san!" panggil orang itu.

Aku mengenali suara itu. Aku segera melihatnya.

"Mi-Micchi-kun!" kataku.

Micchi berdiri, setelah itu, dia mengajakku duduk di sebuah kursi dekat air mancur.

"apa kabarmu, Hanazono-san?" tanya Micchi.

Pertanyaan Micchi membuatku mengingat kejadian yang tadi, aku merasa bersalah lagi.

"aku... baik-baik saja, Micchi-kun" jawabku.

Micchi tersenyum menatapku. Aku sedikit malu.

"apa kau marah kepadaku?" tanyaku.

"tentu saja tidak, mengapa aku harus marah padamu?" tanya balik Micchi.

"karena menurutku, perlakuanku tadi di sekolah sungguh keterlaluan" jawabku.

"tidak juga" kata Micchi.

"padahal... aku ini kan murid baru" kataku.

"menurutku, Hanazono itu orang yang ceria, manis, baik dan pantang menyerah" kata Micchi.

Kata-kata Micchi membuatku tersipu malu, untung Micchi tidak menyadarinya.

"Micchi-kun"

"hm?"

"kau mau menemaniku tidak?"

"kemana?"

"ke taman umum kota ini"

"wahh...! taman itu kan jauh sekali, apa yang ingin Hanazono lakukan disana?" tanya Micchi.

"aku mau menggambar, tapi, kalau kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa" jawabku.

"kapan?" tanya Micchi.

"hari minggu" jawabku.

"hm..., bagaimana ya...? baiklah aku ikut!" kata Micchi.

"benarkah, Micchi-kun? arigato!" kataku.

"_doyo ni_, Hanazono-san" kata Micchi.

"baiklah, kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, sampai jumpa hari minggu!" pamitku.

Aku pun pulang meninggalkan Micchi.

**-_-_-Tomorrow-_-_-**

Ketika jam 6 pagi, aku segera pergi menuju sekolah. Hari ini, aku tidak akan terlambat lagi. Ketika sampai di sekolah, aku bertemu dengan Kazusa.

"_Ohayogozaimasu_, Kazusa-chan" kataku.

"eh? wah..., _yoku ohayogozaimasu_, Karin-sama" balas Kazusa.

"Kazusa-chan dan Himeka-chan berbeda sekali ya dengan Kazune-kun" kataku.

"Lho? apa yang berbeda?" tanya Kazusa.

"sifat kalian, menurutku, Kazune-kun itu dingin, tapi kalau Himeka-chan dan Kazusa-chan itu manis dan lembut" jawabku.

"ohh..., itu karena Kazune-sama hanya sedang..." kata Kazusa.

"sedang apa?" tanyaku.

"sedang... sedang mengidamankan! iya, sedang mengidamankan!" jawab Kazusa.

"hah? mengidamankan? mengidamankan apa?" tanyaku.

"kalau soal itu, aku juga tidak tau, tanya saja pada Kazune-sama" jawab Kazusa.

"_daijobu_, arigato, Kazusa-chan" kataku.

Kazusa hanya mengangguk, aku pun pergi ke kelas. Di kelas masih sepi, hanya ada aku saja di kelas.

"apakah aku kepagian? tapi, kalau Kazusa-chan sudah datang, seharusnya Himeka-chan dan Kazune-kun kan juga sudah datang" kataku.

Aku meletakkan tasku, kemudian, aku keluar menemui Kazusa lagi.

"Kazusa-chan!" panggilku.

"eh? kok Karin-sama kesini lagi?" tanya Kazusa.

"begini, kok Kazune-kun dan Himeka-chan belum datang?" tanya balikku.

"itu karena mereka masih ngantuk, tadi aku sudah membangunkan mereka, tapi mereka tetap tidak mau bangun, lagi pula aku juga yang kepagian " jawab Kazusa.

"Ohh..." kataku hanya ber-oh saja mendengar jawaban Kazusa.

"kenapa memangnya? kangen ya sama Kazune-sama?" tanya Kazusa mulai menggoda.

'NANIDA YO! kok godaan-nya Kazusa bisa mirip kayak pesan dari Himeka?' pikirku.

"ka-kata siapa! aku tidak kangen kok!" jawabku.

"Ohh..., daijobu. Oh iya, Karin-sama, email kamu apa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Karin_HZ" jawabku.

"kamu sudah tau emailku?" tanya Kazusa sambil mencatat emailku di ponselnya.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"nih, Kazusa_KJ" kata Kazusa memperlihatkan emailnya.

Aku langsung mencatat email Kazusa di ponselku.

"Karin-sama, kamu sudah tau email Kazune-sama?" tanya Kazusa.

"belum, kok bicaranya jadi Kazune-kun?" tanya balikku.

"_It does not matter_, kamu mau minta tidak?" tanya Kazusa.

Aku merenung sejenak, tiba-tiba, muncul ide di otakku.

"ah...! oke, oke, tapi, kamu jangan kasih tau emailku ke Kazune-kun ya" kataku.

"Lho? memang kenapa?" tanya Kazusa.

"ada sesuatu yang akan ku lakukan, pokoknya kamu dan Himeka-chan jangan kasih tau emailku ke Kazune-kun ya" kataku.

Kazusa mengangguk, kemudian dia memberikan email Kazune kepadaku. Aku pun sukses mendapat emailnya, setelah itu, aku kembali ke kelas.

"Hihihi..., lihat saja kau, Kazune-kun" kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

**Kazune Pov**

TRITING...! TRITING...!

Ketika aku sedang tidur, tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Aku terpaksa harus bangun, padahal aku sedang bermimpi mimpi yang sangat indah (lho?). Tanpa lihat jam, aku langsung mengambil ponselku. Ku lihat terdapat sebuah pesan email.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: Mezame Uta _(Puisi Bangun Tidur)

_Saat ada matahari_

_Langit pun mulai terang_

_Ayam berkokok di desa_

_Jam weker berbunyi di kota_

_Karena sudah pagi_

_MENGAPA KAMU TIDAK MAU BANGUN DAN MANDI, LALU BESIAP KE SEKOLAH?_

Reply This Message

Aku tersentak kaget mengenai pesan ini.

'puisinya indah, tapi siapa yang mengirim? di akhir kata malah mengagetkanku saja' pikirku.

Aku segera melihat ke arah jam. Sudah jam setengah 7 di jam dindingku.

"HAH! sudah jam setengah 7!" kataku.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidur dan langsung mandi. Sehabis mandi, aku pun memakai seragam. Setelah itu, aku keluar kamar dan menuju dapur, tak lupa untuk mengambil ponselku.

"ohayogozaimasu, Himeka!" kataku.

"yoku ohayogozaimasu, Kazune-chan" balas Himeka.

Aku mengambil roti dan langsung memakannya. Setelah itu, aku cepat-cepat pakai sepatu.

"Kazune-chan, tak perlu buru-buru seperti itu" kata Himeka yang sedang pakai sepatu juga.

"tidak bisa, sekarang sudah jam setengah 7, bahkan lebih" kataku.

Selesai pakai sepatu, aku dan Himeka segera menuju sekolah.

"mengapa Kazusa tak mau membangunkan sih?" tanyaku.

Aku langsung mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

**Flashback On**

_"KAZUNE-SAMA! AYO BANGUN!" teriak Kazusa sambil menarik selimutku._

_Aku hanya bisa kesal dengan perbuatan kembaranku ini. Lagipula, sekarang masih jam setengah 6 pagi. Kazusa terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah._

_"Ayo bangun, Kazune-sama!" kata Kazusa._

_Aku langsung menutup telingaku dengan bantalku._

_"Huh! pokoknya kalau Kazune-sama dan Himeka-sama terlambat, jangan salahkan aku, lho!" pesan Kazusa._

_BRAKK!_

_Kazusa membanting pintu saat sudah keluar dari kamarku. Aku pun tertidur lagi di kasurku yang nyaman._

**Flashback Off**

Ketika sudah sampai di sekolah, aku dan Himeka berlari-lari menuju kelas. Walau beratus-ratus fansku menyapaku, aku tetap tidak menyahut. Ketika di kelas, tampak Karin yang sedang tertawa sambil memegang ponselnya.

'apa dia yang mengirim puisi itu? tapi dia kan tidak tau emailku, ah, tidak mungkin dia yang mengirim!' pikirku.

"ohayogozaimasu, Karin-chan" sapa Himeka.

"ah! Himeka-chan sudah datang ya! _yokoso_!" balas Karin.

Karin langsung memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong seragamnya.

"Himeka-chan!" panggil Karin.

"ada apa, Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka.

"nanti istirahat, aku mau bicara denganmu" jawab Karin.

'Aneh sekali para perempuan itu' pikirku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Chapter 4 selesai, dono-wa?

_Anata wa rebyu o soshin_ ^^


	5. Advised In Class

Kon'nichiwa, readers! apa kabar kalian semua, readers? author harap baik-baik saja. Author berterima kasih atas semua review yang readers kirim, oke, kita lanjut ke chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Kazune Pov**

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel berbunyi, aku pun duduk di tempat dudukku. Sensei sudah datang, pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Kimia. Di saat sensei sedang menerapkan, ponselku berbunyi.

TRITING...! TRITING...!

Beruntung anak-anak di kelas sedang bercanda, jadi aku bisa memeriksa ponselku. Ternyata ada sebuah pesan email.

'Jangan-jangan orang yang tadi pagi mengirimiku pesan' pikirku.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: Bosan_

_Kon'nichiwa, bosankah kamu mendengar apa yang di terangkan sensei?_

Reply To This Message

Aku kaget, ini pasti pesan dari orang yang mengirimiku pesan puisi tadi. Aku pun membalas pesannya.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Unknown_

_Subject: re; Bosan_

_Siapa kamu? mengapa kau berani mengirim saat sensei menerapkan pelajaran? jangan-jangan kamu salah 1 Kazune-Z itu ya?_

Send This Message

Aku mengirim pesan itu ke orang misterius itu. Aku juga segera memilih profil diam agar saat pesan masuk tidak berbunyi lagi. Setelah itu, datang 1 pesan lagi.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: re; re; Bosan_

_Yehh...! aku malah benci yang namanya Kazune-Z. Oh iya, puisi tadi pagi yang ku kirim bagus tidak?_

Reply To This Message

'Jadi bukan Kazune-Z yang gila itu ya?' pikirku.

Aku membalas lagi pesannya.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Unknown_

_Subject: re; re; re; Bosan_

_Puisimu indah, bagus dan menarik. Tapi, bisa tidak kamu kasih tau email kamu?_

Send This Message

Setelah ku kirim pesan itu, muncul lagi 1 pesan di layar ponselku.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: re; re; re; re; Bosan_

_Ohh..., gomennasai. Kalau soal itu, aku belum bisa memberitahu-mu, maaf ya...!_

Reply To This Message

Aku sedikit kecewa dengan pesan ini. Baru pertama kali ini ada yang bisa membuatku kecewa. Aku mengetik lagi pesan di ponselku.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Unknown_

_Subject: re; re; re; re; re; Bosan_

_Iya. Tapi, kamu ini perempuan atau laki-laki?_

Send This Message

Tak lama, muncul lagi pesan di ponselku.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject:_ _re; re; re; re; re; re; Bosan_

_Perempuan. Kamu itu lelaki yang paling di kagumi di sekolah Seiei Gakuen kan? Keren banget, padahal bukan artis_

Reply To This Message

Ntah mengapa, perasaanku sungguh bahagia membaca pesan ini.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Ketika bel berbunyi, aku langsung tersentak kaget. Mengapa? Karena ini adalah yang pertama kalinya aku tidak memerhatikan sensei yang menerapkan pelajaran. Tiba-tiba, muncul lagi 1 pesan dari gadis misterius itu.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: Istirahat_

_Kazune, kenapa kamu matikan ponselmu? aku jadi harus merubah subjectnya. Oh iya, karena sudah istirahat, aku mau pergi dulu. Jadi, untuk sementara pesanmu tidak akan ku balas, sayonara! ^^_

Reply To This Message

'Istirahat ya? kalau begitu, kan aku bisa bertemu dengannya' pikirku.

Aku segera membalas lagi.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Unknown_

_Subject: re; Istirahat_

_Gomennasai. Eh iya, karena sekarang istirahat, kamu bisa bertemu denganku?_

Send This Message

Aku pun mengirim pesan lagi ke gadis misterius itu.

"Kazune-chan...!" panggil Himeka.

Aku menengok ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Himeka?" tanyaku.

"Kita ke kantin bersama, yuk" ajak Himeka.

"Himeka, kan aku sudah makan di rumah" balasku.

"Tapi, Kazune-chan, kamu kan hanya makan roti" kata Himeka.

"Jangan khawatir, Himeka. Aku akan baik-baik saja" kataku.

"Baiklah, aku ajak Kazusa-chan saja. Sayonara, Kazune-chan" kata Himeka.

Himeka pun pergi keluar kelas. Kemudian, aku melihat ke arah kiriku. Karin sudah tidak ada lagi.

'Pasti ke taman lagi' pikirku.

**Karin Pov**

Aku pergi menuju taman, tapi bukan untuk menggambar. Readers, masih ingat kalau aku akan mengerjai Kazune? Jadi, saatnya untuk mengirim pesan lagi padanya. Ketika ku buka ponselku, ternyata Kazune sudah membalas pesanku yang tadi. Aku segera membalas pesannya.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: re; re; Istirahat_

_Emm..., gomennasai. Kita tidak bisa bertemu sekarang, itu karena takdir belum bisa mempertemukan kita berdua._

Send This Message

Setelah pesanku terkirim, muncul lagi sebuah pesan dilayar ponselku.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re; re; re; Istirahat_

_Padahal aku ingin bertemu denganmu, tapi tidak apa-apalah_

Reply To This Message

"HAHAHA!"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak membaca pesan ini, Kazune sungguh orang yang muda di tipu. Setelah puas-puasan tertawa, pandanganu tertuju ke depan. Terlihatlah Kazune yang akan datang kesini.

'Kazune mau datang kesini, gawat!' pikirku.

Aku segera memasukkan ponselku ke dalam kantong seragamku. Untungnya tidak dilihat oleh Kazune.

"Karin!" panggil Kazune.

"E-eh? iya? ada apa, Kazune-kun?" tanyaku.

"Ih! bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel kun?" tanya Kazune kesal.

"Tidak boleh ya?" tanya balikku.

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK!" jawab Kazune berteriak.

Aku segera menutup telingaku dari teriakan Kazune yang keras itu. Oh, telingaku, malang sekali nasib kau. Setelah gema teriakan Kazune berhenti, aku melepaskan tanganku dari telingaku.

"Kalau tidak Kazune-kun..., Kazune-neechan?" tanyaku.

"Maksudku panggil aku Kazune tanpa embel-embel apapun!" jawab Kazune.

"Ohh... baiklah, Kazune-ku- maksudnya Kazune-neecha- maksudnya Kazune!" kataku.

"Huh!" kata Kazune sambil duduk di sebelahku.

'Kalau Kazune duduk disini, aku tidak bisa balas pesan Kazune' pikirku.

"Tumben tidak bawa kertas dan pensil, kenapa?" tanya Kazune.

"It doesn't matter, aku hanya tidak mau menggambar saja" jawabku.

"Ohh..." Kata Kazune hanya ber-oh ria sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

'Lho? padahal tidak ada pesan' pikirku.

"Yahh..., pesannya belum di balas" kata Kazune.

"Eh? pesan? pesan dari siapa?" tanyaku berpura-pura tidak tau.

"Seseorang" jawab Kazune.

"Siapa?" tanyaku.

"Ntahlah, tidak ada namanya" jawab Kazune.

"Boleh aku lihat?" tanyaku.

"Baiklah" jawab Kazune sambil memperlihatkan pesan di ponselnya itu.

Aku kembali membaca pesan-pesanku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat pesan-pesanku kepada Kazune.

"kenapa tertawa?" tanya Kazune.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kok" jawabku.

"Karin"

"Hn?"

"emailmu apa?"

'-GLEGARR! *bunyi petir*- gawat! Kazune menanyakan emailku, aku harus berbohong!' pikirku.

"E-eh..., a-aku..., aku tidak punya email" jawabku berbohong.

"Belum punya? mau aku buatkan?" tanya Kazune menawar.

"Eh, tidak usah, Kazune. Aku tidak memerlukannya, tolong jangan buatkan ya" kataku memohon.

"Ya sudah, itu terserahmu saja. Tapi..., kau cepat juga ya untuk terbiasa memanggilku tanpa embel-embel kun" kata Kazune.

"Huh?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Kon'nichiwa, all readers!

Author senang para readers mau review, arigato untuk reviewnya ^^


	6. BTC

Kon'nichiwa, readers! author balik lagi ke fanfic ini. Arigato untuk banyak readers yang mereview. Author senang sekali~!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov**

"Ya sudah, itu terserahmu saja. Tapi..., kau cepat juga ya untuk terbiasa memanggilku tanpa embel-embel kun" kata Kazune.

"Huh?"

"Kau cepat sekali bisa memanggilku tanpa embel-embel kun" kata Kazune.

"Eh...? ah, ya sudah, Kazune. Aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu, sayonara" kataku.

"Daijobu, sayonara" balas Kazune.

Aku pun segera kembali menuju kelas. Di kelas, aku membuka ponselku. Aku hendak mengirim pesan email saat itu, tapi Micchi dan Jin datang.

"Kon'nichiwa, Karin" kata Jin.

"Kon'nichiwa, Hanazono-san~!" kata Micchi langsung memelukku.

"_Harode mo ari_, Micchi-kun, Jin-kun" balasku.

"Hanazono, emailmu apa?" tanya Micchi.

"Aku akan memberitau kalian, tapi kalian jangan kasih tau Kazune, ya" kataku.

"Lho? Kenapa kamu panggil Kazune tanpa embel-embel kun?" tanya Jin.

"Katanya dia tidak suka, jadi dia menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggilnya dengan embel-embel kun" jawabku.

"Ohh..., ya sudah, apa emailmu?" tanya Jin.

"Tapi, kalian harus janji, jangan memberitau emailku ke Kazune, ya" kataku.

"Baiklah, Hanazono-san" kata Micchi.

Aku pun memberitau emailku kepada Micchi dan Jin, mereka juga memberitau email mereka.

"Nah, ini emailku" kata Micchi sambil memperlihatkan emailnya.

"Kalau ini emailku" kata Jin juga memperlihatkan emailnya.

"Eh? Serius nih, Jin?" tanyaku.

"Serius apa?" tanya balik Jin.

"Serius kamu kasih emailmu ke aku?" tanyaku.

"Em... tentu, kenapa tidak?" tanya balik Jin.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kamu kan tau apa jabatanmu" jawabku.

Jin mengerti maksud perkataanku.

"Untuk Karin tidak apa-apalah, tapi jangan di sebar ya" kata Jin.

Aku mengangguk, aku segera mencatat email mereka berdua sebelum bel berbunyi.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel telah berbunyi, pas sekali. Selamat ya, bel, kau panjang umur. Micchi dan Jin segera duduk ke tempat duduk mereka. Tiba-tiba, Himeka menghampiriku.

"Karin-chan, apa kau tau dimana Kazune-chan?" tanya Himeka.

"Ah, dia ada di taman" jawabku.

"Tapi, kenapa sekarang dia belum kembali ya?" tanya Himeka.

"Ntahlah" jawabku.

Kazune sama sekali belum kembali ke kelas, padahal bel sudah berbunyi.

'Apa dia menunggu pesanku di taman?' pikirku.

Aku segera membuka emailku, lalu ku kirim pesan ke Kazune.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: BTC_ (Back To Class)

_Hai, Kazune! Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas? Nguntung-nguntung sensei belum datang!_

Send This Message

Aku menekan tombol kirim. Setelah itu, ku dapatkan balasan pesan dari Kazune.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re; BTC_

_Oh, iya! Arigato sudah mengingatkanku, sayonara!_

Reply To This Message

Aku lega karena akhirnya Kazune mau kembali ke kelas. Tak lama, Kazune datang dan segera duduk di tempat duduknya.

"Kazune-chan, kenapa kau terlambat datang ke kelas?" tanya Himeka.

"Gomen, Himeka. Aku sedang berteduh tadi di taman" jawab Kazune.

Sensei pun akhirnya datang.

"Baiklah, semua, keluarkan buku gambar kalian" suruh sensei.

"Hah? buku gambar?" tanyaku.

"Ya, kalian di tugaskan untuk menggambar denah sekolah" jawab sensei.

"APAA!" teriak seluruh murid di kelas tidak percaya.

Mengingat bahwa sekolah ini sangat luas, aku menjadi lemas.

"Tugas kelompok" sambung sensei.

"Huhh..."

Semua murid lega karena perkataan sensei itu.

"1 Kelompok, 5 orang" kata sensei.

Setelah sensei mengatakan itu, Himeka menghampiriku.

"Karin-chan, ayo kita sekelompok" ajak Himeka.

Aku mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, kurang 3 orang" kataku.

"Hei! Kau melupakanku ya!" kata Kazune.

"Eh...? Jadi Kazune ikut juga" kataku.

"Hanazono-san!" panggil Micchi sambil memelukku lagi.

"Micchi, lepaskan aku!" kataku.

"Karin! kita sekelompok, yuk!" ajak Jin.

"Sama Himeka dan Kazune juga" kataku.

"WHAT! KAZUNE JUGA?" tanya Jin.

Aku mengangguk, Jin langsung berguling-guling di lantai sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang indah.

"Wahh...! Kalau begitu pasti akan jadi asik!" kata Micchi.

Aku segera mengambil buku gambarku.

"Karin-chan, gambarmu kan bagus, kau saja ya yang gambar" kata Himeka.

"Daijobu" kataku.

Aku, Himeka, Jin, Micchi dan Kazune pun keluar kelas.

"Sekarang kita harus tau keberadaan laboratorium, taman, ruang olahraga dan ruangan lainnya" kata Jin.

"Karena Karin dan Himeka murid baru beberapa hari yang lalu, pasti tidak tau seluruh tempat yang ada di sekolah ini" kata Kazune.

Aku dan Himeka mengangguk. Ternyata Kazune bisa meramal juga, ya.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Jin.

"Karin, aku akan memberitaumu letak-letak tempat di sekolah ini, jadi kau ikuti intruksiku, ya" kata Kazune.

"Daijobu" balasku.

Kazune bertugas memberitahu dimana letak tempat-tempat yang ada di sekolah ini. Aku hanya menggambar dan mengikuti intruksinya saja. Sedangkan, Himeka, Micchi dan Jin tidak di beri tugas apa-apa. Mereka hanya enak-enak ngobrol di sebuah kursi.

Karena berisik, aku dan Kazune pun pindah tempat duduk. Kalau orang luar sekolah sih, sudah mengira aku dan Kazune berpacaran. Itu karena di tempat aku menggambar itu sepi.

"Nah, ini yang terakhir. Perpustakaan ada disini" kata Kazune menunjukkan letak dimana aku harus menggambar perpustakaan.

Perpustakaan adalah tempat terakhir yang harus ku gambar. Setelah itu, akhirnya pun menggambar perpustakaan selesai.

"Huhh..., melelahkan sekali" keluhku.

Keringat bercucuran di mukaku dan muka Kazune. Aku hendak merogoh sapu tanganku di kantong seragamku, tapi hasilnya nihil. Sapu tanganku hilang ntah kemana. Akhirnya, aku pun berpura-pura tidak gerah saja. Tapi, Kazune sudah terlanjur mengetahui apa yang ku rasakan saat ini.

Kazune yang sedang melap wajahnya menggunakan sapu tangan berwarna biru, merogoh 1 sapu tangan lagi yang berwarna merah dari kantong celananya.

'Apakah dia gila? menggunakan 2 sapu tangan itu boros' pikirku.

"_Nee_, pakai ini" kata Kazune sambil memberikan sapu tangannya itu padaku.

"Eh? maksudmu?" tanyaku berpura-pura.

"Jangan berbohong lagi, aku tau menggambar denah sekolah yang memiliki beribu-ribu tempat ini (?) pasti membuatmu lelah. Apalagi di tempat seperti ini, tak ada pohon yang bisa melindungi kita dari sinar matahari" jawab Kazune.

Mukaku bersemu merah mendengar jawaban Kazune. Aku pun mengambil sapu tangan merah itu.

"Sebenarnya Nishikiori, Himeka dan Kuga itu dimana sih?" tanya Kazune kesal.

"Tuh, disana. Dari tadi mereka ngobrol-ngobrol terus" jawabku sambil menunjuk dimana Himeka, Micchi dan Jin duduk bersama.

"Cih! curang banget sih, mereka! Padahal kita sudah mengerjakan tugas ini sampai keringat bercucuran, tapi mereka malah enak-enakan. Sudahlah! hapus nama mereka saja!" bentak Kazune.

"Lho? kok begitu? mereka kan sekelompok dengan kita" kataku.

"Kau lihat saja apa yang mereka lakukan sejak tadi, mereka hanya tertawa, bercanda dan ngobrol!" kata Kazune.

"Mungkin mereka tadi ingin menghampiri kita, tapi mereka takut kalau mereka mengganggu kita. Karena itu kau yang sabar saja..." kataku berusaha menenangkan Kazune.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Kembali lagi bersama author, readers~!

Gimana cerita chapter ini?

Send your review ^^


	7. Forgive Them

Kon'nichiwa, readers (Mengapa sapaannya begini melulu ya?)! Arigato sudah review chapter 6, sekarang chapter 7 mau mulai~! XD

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Himeka Pov**

Sejak Karin dan Kazune mulai menggambar, aku, Micchi dan Jin mulai asik bercerita di sebuah kursi yang ada di bawah pohon. Lalu, pandanganku tertuju ke arah Kazune yang tampaknya marah.

"Eh? Micchi-kun, Jin-kun. Lihat raut wajah Kazune" kataku.

"Oh, owh..."

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?" tanya Jin.

"Ntahlah. Mungkin tugas mereka sudah selesai, ayo hampiri mereka" ajakku.

Aku, Micchi dan Jin memberanikan diri menghampiri Kazune.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kazune-chan..." sapaku.

"Mengapa kalian malah asik-asik mengobrol? Kami saja mengerjakan hal ini sampai mengeluarkan keringat, kami lelah! Tapi, kalian malah asik berteduh di bawah pohon!" bentak Kazune.

Aku tersentak kaget, Kazune baru pertama kali ini membentakku seperti itu. Aku tau ini salahku, tapi...

"Kazune, sabarlah! Apa kau tidak ingat Himeka adalah saudaramu?" tanya Karin berusaha menenangkan Kazune.

"Huhh...! Kalau bukan karena Karin, aku tak mungkin mengampuni kalian semua!" kata Kazune sambil pergi meninggalkan kami ber-4.

"Kazune!" panggil Micchi dan Jin.

Namun, panggilan Micchi dan Jin tidak ada gunanya. Kazune sama sekali tidak menghiraukan mereka.

**Karin Pov**

Aku merasa sedikit terkejut ketika Kazune marah. Terutama bentakkannya yang tertuju kepada Himeka juga. Pasti Himeka merasa sangat menyesal sekarang. Aku mendekati Himeka.

"Himeka..., kamu bersabarlah. Kazune hanya terbawa emosi saja, tenanglah" kataku menenangkan Himeka.

"Karin-chan..., gomennasai!" kata Himeka sambil memelukku.

Aku juga memeluk Himeka, kini Himeka menangis.

"Sebelumnya..., hiks... Kazune-chan tidak pernah marah besar hiks... seperti tadi kepadaku. Tapi... hiks... baru kali ini aku melihat Kazune-chan... hiks... marah besar padaku" kata Himeka.

Aku mengelus rambut Himeka.

"Kau tak usah khawatir. Aku yakin, Kazune hanya sedang emosi. Pasti nanti dia akan minta maaf padamu" kataku.

"Apa itu benar, Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Himeka pun berhenti menangis.

"Karin, gomennasai. Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah" kata Jin.

"Wah, baru pertama kali artis minta maaf sama orang biasa" kata Micchi.

Pandanganku tertuju ke arah Jin dan Micchi.

"Ah..., Hanazono juga jangan marah ya, gomennasai" kata Micchi.

"Jangan minta maaf kepadaku. Yang marah adalah Kazune, kalian minta maaf padanyalah" usulku.

Micchi dan Jin mengangguk.

"Himeka, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ajakku.

Himeka menatapku penuh kebingungan.

"Himeka, kenapa kau tampak kebingungan seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Karin-chan, kamu sudah tidak memanggil nama orang dengan embel-embel 'Kun' atau 'Chan'?" tanya balik Himeka.

"Ini..., ini karena Kazune" jawabku.

"Memang Kazune-chan berbuat apa padamu?" tanya Himeka.

"Hanya menyuruhku untuk tidak memanggil namanya dengan embel-embel 'Kun' atau 'Chan' saja" jawabku.

"Ohh..."

"Sudah, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ajakku.

Aku, Micchi, Jin dan Himeka pun kembali ke kelas. Tidak lupa juga membawa tugas denah itu. Di kelas tampak Kazune sedang memainkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba, terdapat sebuah ide di otakku.

"Um..., Himeka, Jin, Micchi, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu. Gomennasai, aku tidak bisa menemani kalian" kataku.

"_It doesn't matter_, Hanazono" kata Micchi.

"Sini, aku yang bawa gambarnya" kata Himeka.

Aku menyerahkan gambar itu ke Himeka. Setelah itu, aku langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Tujuanku ke arah taman. Karena waktu tugas tinggal 13 menit lagi, jadi sensei pasti belum datang ke kelas. Di taman, aku langsung membuka ponselku. Lalu ku kirim pesan email kepada Kazune.

**Kazune Pov**

Emosiku memuncak bila mengingat kejadian tadi. Sejak tadi, emosiku belum turun-turun juga. Ku lihat Himeka, Jin dan Micchi kemari.

"Kazune-chan..." panggil Himeka.

"Kujo-san" panggil Micchi.

"Kazune" panggil Jin.

Aku menengok ke arah mereka ber-3 dengan muka yang masih saja di hiasi penuh amarah.

"_Watashitachi wa ayamaru_!" ucap mereka serempak.

"Gomennasai, Kazune-chan. Aku sangat menyesal karena tadi..." kata Himeka.

"Aku juga, aku sudah sadar tingkah lakuku salah. Gomennasai, Kujo-san" kata Micchi.

"Aku juga, padahal aku ini artis, tapi tidak bisa membuat contoh yang baik. Gomennasai, Kazune" kata Jin.

Ketika mereka minta maaf kepadaku, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar. Aku mengambil ponselku, terlihat sebuah pesan email di layar kaca ponselku.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: Maafkan Mereka_

_Kazune, aku tau kamu pasti marah besar. Tapi, setidaknya kamu harus memaafkan mereka. Terutama Himeka, dia pasti sudah sangat menyesal._

Reply To This Message

Pesan ini membuat amarahku sedikit mereda.

"Daijobu, _watashi wa anata o yurusu_. Tapi, jangan di ulangi lagi ya" kataku.

"Kujo-san memaafkan kita, yeyy!" teriak Micchi lebay.

"Ahh...! diam! berisik tau!" bentakku.

Micchi pun menghentikan teriakan lebaynya itu. Aku kembali melihat ponselku. Lalu, dengan cepat ku balas pesan dari orang misterius itu.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Unknown_

_Subject: re; Maafkan Mereka_

_Aku sudah memaafkan mereka. Arigato sudah mau menenangkanku, kau hampir sama seperti Karin_

Send This Message

Aku merasa sedikit senang. Orang ini selalu bisa membuatku tenang, walaupun aku tak dapat bertemu dengannya. Setelah itu, pesan muncul lagi di layar ponselku. Dengan cepat, ku buka pesannya.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: re; re; Maafkan Mereka_

_Karin? siapa itu Karin?_

Reply To This Message

Aku hanya tertawa kecil membaca pesannya. Pandanganku tertuju ke arah meja Karin.

'Karin tidak ada, kenapa dia selalu menghilang ya?' pikirku.

Kemudian, aku kembali membalas pesannya.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Unknown_

_Subject: re; re; re; Maafkan Mereka_

_Hanya teman. Oh iya, namamu siapa?_

Send This Message

Aku mengirim pesan itu. Semoga dia bisa memberitahu namanya. Setelah itu, muncul 1 pesan lagi.

_From: Unknown_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: re; re; re; re; Maafkan Mereka_

_Gomennasai, aku belum bisa kasih tau kamu. Suatu saat, aku akan beritau kamu, deh._

Reply To This Message

'Hahh..., lagi-lagi tidak bisa beritau' pikirku.

Aku tak membalas pesan itu. Bukan karena marah atau pun kecewa, aku merasa ingin curhat. Kalau sama Himeka pasti di goda, apalagi Kazusa. Kalau Karin sih lumayan, tapi dia sedang tidak ada.

'Aku cari di taman saja kali ya' pikirku.

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dan mencari Karin di taman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Kon'nichiwa, readers!

Dono-wa?

Please send your review


	8. I Have A New Friend

Ohayogozaimasu, Kon'nichiwa, Yoiichinichiwo dan Oyasumi, readers! Gimana chapter 7? Pendek atau panjang? gomennasai bila tidak memuaskan. Arigatogozaimasu untuk reviewers.

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Kazune Pov**

Aku pun pergi meninggalkan kelas dan mencari Karin di taman. Dan ternyata benar tebakanku, Karin memang ada di taman. Aku segera menghampirinya, Karin terlihat kaget ketika aku menghampirinya.

"Ka-Kazune!" kata Karin kaget.

"Kenapa kau selalu kesini?" tanyaku.

"Karena... karena ini tempat yang sepi" jawab Karin.

"Kau sudah mulai betah?" tanyaku lagi.

"Mungkin iya" jawab Karin.

"Sebentar lagi waktu pulang, lho!" kataku.

Karin mengangguk, ia lalu berdiri. Kami pun kembali ke kelas bersama.

**Karin Pov**

Aku dan Kazune kembali ke kelas bersama. Ketika berjalan di lorong, ku lihat raut muka para Kazune-Z yang tampak cemburu.

"Karin-chan...!" panggil Himeka.

"Kon'nichiwa, Himeka" sapaku.

Kazune pergi meninggalkanku dan Himeka.

"Karin-chan, Kazune-chan sudah memaafkanku!" kata Himeka riang.

"Ohh... _I yakkai harai_, Himeka" kataku.

"Karin-chan" panggil Himeka lagi.

"Huh? ada apa, Himeka?" tanyaku.

"Apa hari minggu kau ada waktu luang?" tanya balik Himeka.

Aku ingat kalau hari minggu, aku dan Micchi akan pergi ke taman umum kota ini. Aku harus menggambar taman itu.

"Gomennasai, Himeka. Aku ada urusan" jawabku.

"Ohh..., _sore wa mondaide wa arimasen_. Aku bisa mengajak Kazusa-chan, Kazune-chan dan Miyon-chan" kata Himeka.

"Miyon? siapa itu Miyon?" tanyaku.

"Dia teman dekat Kazusa-chan, sekelas pula" jawab Himeka.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"Himeka, bel sudah berbunyi. Sebentar lagi, pasti sensei datang. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" ajakku.

"_Hai_, ayo" kata Himeka.

Aku dan Himeka segera duduk di tempat dudukku. Tepat saat itu, murid-murid pun datang bersama sensei.

"Daijobu, kumpulkan gambar denah kalian disini" kata sensei.

Himeka maju ke depan dan mengumpulkan gambar denah kelompok kami. Setelah itu, aku membereskan buku-bukuku. Kelas langsung saja sepi.

'Kalau soal pulang, murid-murid kelas ini cepat sekali ya' pikirku.

Saat itu, Kazusa datang bersama seorang gadis berambut tosca yang di gerai.

"Himeka-sama! Kazune-sama!" panggil Kazusa.

"Ah, Kazusa-chan" balas Himeka.

Gadis berambut tosca itu datang ke arahku.

"Kon'nichiwa, aku belum pernah melihatmu. _Anata no namae wa daredesu ka_?" tanya gadis itu.

"_Watashinonamaeha_ Hanazono Karin_desu_, haikei" jawabku.

"Oh, watashi no namae I Miyon, _aisatsu mo_" kata gadis bernama Miyon itu.

"Oh ya, Karin-sama, apa kau mau-"

"Aku sudah memberitau Karin-chan, tapi katanya dia ada urusan" cela Himeka.

"Lho? tumben Karin-sama ada urusan. Ada apa, nih? jangan-jangan mau kencan sama Kazune-sama ya?" tanya Kazusa mulai menggodaku.

Wajahku memerah, padahal bukan itu.

"Bu-bukan! tapi, ada urusan penting" jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, tanya sama Kazune-chan, ada urusan atau tidak di hari minggu" usul Himeka.

"Aku tidak suka" kata Kazune.

"Ciye...! benar-benar ada yang mau kencan!" goda Miyon.

"Eh? sudah ya, teman-teman. Aku mau pulang dulu, sayonara" kataku.

Mereka hanya melambaikan tangan mereka, kecuali Kazune. Aku hanya tersenyum.

**-_-_-At home-_-_-**

Di rumah, aku cepat-cepat ganti baju, lalu makan. Sehabis makan, aku segera menuju kamarku. Ku ambil ponselku dan ku buka. Aku mengetik pesan email kepada Kazune.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: Kabar_

_Kon'nichiwa. Apa kabarmu?_

Send This Message

Aku mengirim pesan itu kepadanya. Lalu, di balas lagi olehnya.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re; Kabar_

_Baik. Oh iya, aku harus memanggilmu apa?_

Reply To This Message

Aku membalas pesan itu, aku akan memberi nama asal-asalan padanya.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: re; re; Kabar_

_Um..., panggil saja aku... panggil aku Suzuka saja_

Send This Message

Aku menekan tombol tengah untuk mengirim. Tak lama, pesan dari Kazune muncul lagi.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re; re; re; Kabar_

_Daijobu, berarti namamu Suzuka ya? nama yang cantik_

Reply To This Message

Wajahku bersemu merah, Kazune mengira namaku adalah Suzuka. Aku pun membalas pesannya lagi.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: re; re; re; re; Kabar_

_Namaku bukan Suzuka. Kan aku hanya minta kamu manggil aku Suzuka saja_

Send This Message

Jantungku mulai berdebar, apa ya yang akan di balas Kazune? aku jadi penasaran. Akhirnya, muncul lagi 1 pesan dari Kazune.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re; re; re; re; re; Kabar_

_Ohh..., aku kira nama asli. Tapi, kamu sekolah dimana?_

Reply To This Messagae

Aku pun membalas lagi pesannya.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject:_ _re; re; re; re; re; re; Kabar_

_Di sekolah yang sama sepertimu. Akademi Sakura Gaoka_

Send This Message

Aku mengirim pesan itu. Sebenarnya, apa Kazune sudah tertarik dengan hal ini? Tapi, di sekolah dia masih saja dingin.

'Ah! aku manfaatkan kesempatan ini saja!' pikirku.

Lalu, muncul sebuah pesan dari Kazune.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject:_ re; _re; re; re; re; re; re; Kabar_

_Hah! sama sekolahnya! aku harap bisa bertemu denganmu_

Reply To This Message

Nah, saatnya beraksi di pesan email! Aku segera membalas pesan Kazune lagi.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject:_ _re;_ _re; re; re; re; re; re; Kabar_

_Eh iya, kami itu katanya dingin di sekolah, bisakah kamu bersikap sedikit baik terhadap orang-orang di sekitarmu? Walau hanya sehari_

Send This Message

'Aku harap Kazune mau melakukannya' pikirku.

Lalu, datang balasan dari Kazune.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re;_ _re;_ _re; re; re; re; re; re; Kabar_

_Um..., baiklah. Akan ku coba! aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu!_

Reply To This Message

Aku tertawa geli membaca pesannya. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantikan hari esok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Gimana? Panjang atau pendek? atau sedang?

Di buat pendek supaya chapter berikutnya adalah keesokan harinya

Jadi, readers jangan marah ya karena chapter ini pendek ^^

Please send your review :D


	9. What Happened To Kazune?

Kon'nichiwa, subete! Chapter 9 mengenai keesokan harinya. Apakah readers dapat membayangkan Kazune di chapter ini?

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Kazune Pov**

Hari ini, aku harus mencoba menjadi baik di sekolah.

'Aku tidak boleh dingin kepada orang di sekitarku, aku harus menjadi orang baik' pikirku.

Setelah itu, aku segera menuju dapur. Di dapur sudah ada Himeka dan Kazusa.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Kazune-chan!" sapa Himeka.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Kazune-sama!" sapa Kazusa.

"Yoku ohayogozaimasu, Himeka-chan, Kazusa-sama!" balasku dengan senyuman.

"HAHHH!"

Himeka dan Kazusa kaget dengan apa yang ku katakan.

"Ka-Kazune-chan!" panggil Himeka.

"Hn? ada apa, Himeka-chan?" tanyaku.

"Kazune-sama! apa kau sakit?" tanya Kazusa sambil memegangi keningku dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bagaimana, Kazusa-chan? Kazune-chan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Himeka.

"Suhu tubuhnya tidak panas" jawab Kazusa.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke sekolah sekarang. Nanti terlambat, lho!" kataku mengingatkan.

"Tapi, Kazune-sama, sekarang kan baru jam 6 lewat 10 menit!" kata Kazusa.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian seharusnya mencontohi Karin-chan. Bangun pagi dan tidak terlambat" kataku.

"Karin-sama pernah terlambat kan?" tanya Kazusa.

"Hanya 1 kali" jawabku.

Aku langsung menarik Himeka dan Kazusa untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Q-chan, kami pergi dulu ya!" pamitku.

Setelah berpamitan, kami pun pergi ke sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah, aku melepaskan tangan Himeka dan Kazusa.

"Aduh, Kazune-sama, sakit tau!" keluh Kazusa.

"Aku merasa tanganku mau putus" kata Himeka.

'Apa aku terlalu bersemangat?' pikirku.

"Himeka-chan! Kazusa-chan! Kazune-kun!" panggil seseorang.

Aku, Himeka dan Kazusa menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata Karin dan Miyon, di depan mereka aku harus bersikap baik.

"Ohayogozaimasu, _anata no subete_!" sapa Miyon.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Himeka, Kazune dan Kazusa" sapa Karin.

Belum aku membalas sapaan Karin, Himeka langsung mendekati Karin.

**Karin Pov**

Aku menyapa Kazune, Kazusa dan Himeka yang sudah sampai di sekolah lebih dulu. Lalu, Himeka langsung mendekatiku dengan raut muka yang bingung.

"Karin-chan, ada yang aneh dengan Kazune-chan. Ntah mengapa, sifat Kazune-chan yang dingin berubah drastis menjadi ceria" bisik Himeka.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengar bisikan Himeka, ternyata Kazune benar-benar melakukannya.

"Tapi, bukankah kau ingin Kazune yang seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Iya, sih... Tapi, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Kazune-chan. Bisa saja dia berubah seperti itu karena tersambat petir, atau karena bertemu hantu, atau karena dia di ancam, atau karena dia adalah hantu...~!" kata Himeka.

"Ah... sudahlah, kamu ini berpikir apa, ayo kita ke kelas" ajakku.

Himeka hanya menanggapiku dengan anggukan. Kami pun pergi ke kelas.

'Akting Kazune memang hebat' pikirku.

Ketika sampai di kelas, ternyata kelas masih sepi. Saat itu, Kazune-Z pun berdatangan dengan maksud ingin bertemu Kazune.

"KUJO-KUN!" teriak Kazune-Z.

"E-eh? Ka-Kazune-Z-chan?"

'Andai kelas ini sudah ramai, semua murid pasti akan merasa Kazune keserupan' pikirku.

Aku melihat mata Kazune-Z yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bentuk hati setelah mendengar kata-kata Kazune.

"KYAA! Kujo-kun memang _eien ni hansamu_!" kata Kazune-Z.

"Iya, Kujo-kun memang hebat!" puji salah 1 Kazune-Z.

"Hehehe..., arigato, Kazune-Z-chan" kata Kazune.

"KYAA! KUJO-KUN KEREN!" teriak Kazune-Z lagi.

"Karin-chan, kira-kira ada apa ya dengan Kazune-chan?" tanya Himeka.

"Aku senang Kazune bisa seperti ini" kataku tanpa menyadari kalau Himeka ada di sampingku sekarang.

"Eh? Kamu kenapa, Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka lagi.

Aku menengok ke arah kanan, ternyata ada Himeka.

"Hi-Himeka!" kataku kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Karin-chan? kau sedang mengidamankan Kazune-chan ya~!" goda Himeka.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak, kok! aku tidak sedang mengidamankannya!" kataku.

"Apa kamu tau? selama Kazune-chan tertidur, dia terus mengigau namamu dan 1 nama lagi. Um... kalau tidak salah sih namanya... Suzuka-chan!" kata Himeka.

"Hah? Kazune mengigau namaku dan Suzuka?" tanyaku tidak percaya.

Himeka mengangguk, aku menjadi sedikit bingung.

"Kamu tau dari mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku pernah mengintip Kazune-chan saat malam. Saat itu aku ingin ke kamar mandi dan aku melewati kamar Kazune-chan, jadi aku intip saja, deh" jawab Himeka.

'Apa karena pesan itu? tapi, untuk apa ya Kazune mengigau namaku juga?' pikirku.

"Jangan-jangan..., Kazune-chan menyukaimu dan Suzuka-chan!" kata Himeka.

"HAH!"

"Wah..., Kazune-chan tidak bisa di biarkan begitu saja, Kazune-chan harus pilih salah 1!" kata Himeka.

"Apa maksudmu, Himeka?" tanya Micchi yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Eh? Micchi-kun?"

Kazune mendatangi kami setelah berhasil mengusir Kazune-Z walau dengan kelembutan.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Nishikiori-kun" sapa Kazune kepada Micchi.

"Wah, wah, kelihatannya ada yang berbeda dari Kujo-kun" kata Micchi.

"Ucapkan saja selamat kepada Kazune" kataku.

"Selamat ya, Kujo-kun" kata Micchi.

Ku lihat Kazune yang tersenyum. Tapi, dari sorot matanya yang berwarna sapphire itu menandakan ia malas melakukan itu semua.

'Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Tapi, aku hanya ingin melihat Kazune yang sekali-sekali baik kepada orang lain' pikirku.

Aku sedikit menyesal, tanpa disadari Kazune memandangiku.

"Karin-chan, kamu kenapa?" tanya Kazune sambil tersenyum.

Ntah mengapa, aku merasa tidak nyaman melihat Kazune yang tersenyum seperti itu.

'Mungkin... aku harus jujur padanya' pikirku.

"Kazune, ada yang ingin ku bicarakan. Bisa kita bicara di tempat yang biasa kita 'datangi'?" tanyaku.

"Um..., daijobu, Karin-chan" jawab Kazune.

Author: Readers, tau kan tempat yang biasa di datangi Karin dan Kazune? Sekaligus menjadi tempat pertama kali Karin bertemu Jin.

**-_-_-In The Park-_-_-**

Sesampainya di taman, aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk jujur kepada Kazune.

"Kazune, apa kau suka melakukan hal ini?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Apa maksudmu, Karin-chan?" tanya balik Kazune.

"Aku tau, kau sebenarnya tidak suka melakukan hal ini. Tapi, kau terpaksa melakukannya kan?" tanyaku.

"Dari mana kau tau kalau aku sengaja melakukan hal ini?" tanya balik Kazune.

"Karena yang mengirimimu pesan itu adalah..."

"Hah? kau tau siapa yang mengirimiku pesan itu? siapa? beritahu aku" kata Kazune.

"Orang itu adalah... aku..." jawabku.

Akhirnya aku mengakui hal itu kepadanya, walau aku sebenarnya sedikit malu. Aku tau aku bersalah karena telah menipunya.

"Kau? apa kau yang mengirimku puisi saat pesan pertama kali itu? apa kau yang menenangkanku waktu itu? apa saat sensei menerangkan, kau juga yang mengirimiku pesan?" tanya Kazune bertubi-tubi.

"Nee! bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu? jawabannya adalah ya, ya, ya dan ya!" jawabku.

Kini terdapat sedikit perasaan takut di hatiku. Aku takut kalau Kazune akan marah. Kemudian, aku melihat muka Kazune.

"Gomennasai..." kataku.

PLUKK!

Tiba-tiba, Kazune memelukku. Pipiku memerah saat dipeluknya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal itu kepadaku?" tanya Kazune.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin melihat kau tersenyum, aku belum pernah melihat senyuman terukir di wajahmu, karena itu..."

"Karena apa?" tanya Kazune lagi.

"Karena itu, aku mengerjaimu menggunakan pesan email!" jawabku.

**Normal Pov**

Saat itu, Karin dan Kazune sedang berada di taman. Tanpa disadari Karin dan Kazune, Himeka, Micchi, Kazusa dan Miyon mengikuti mereka. Mereka pun juga menguping pembicaraan Karin dan Kazune.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Chapter 9 selesai

Nah, apa readers bisa membayangkan Kazune di chapter ini?

Send your answer through the review :)


	10. I Have A New Friend Again

Kon'nichiwa, readers & reviewers! datang lagi ke chapter 10! di chapter ini ada kejadian apa lagi ya?

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Kazusa Pov**

Aku dan teman-teman menguping pembicaraan Karin dan Kazune, itu karena kami penasaran. Tapi, yang lebih terkejut adalah aku. Sekarang aku tau mengapa waktu itu Karin mau meminta email Kazune, itu karena ia ingin melihat Kazune tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman pun mengembang di wajahku.

"Aku senang" kataku.

"Eh? maksudmu apa?" tanya Miyon.

"Aku senang karena Karin-sama berhasil membuat Kazune-sama tersenyum" jawabku.

Miyon, Himeka dan Micchi langsung memandang wajah Kazune. Walau tertutupi oleh poninya, kami masih bisa melihat sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Kazune.

"Baru pertama kali aku melihat senyuman Kazune-chan yang indah itu" kata Himeka terharu.

"Kujo-kun memang hebat ya" puji Micchi.

"Eh? lho? ku kira kau cemburu" kataku.

"Cemburu? cemburu karena apa?" tanya Micchi.

"Bukannya kau mengejar Karin-sama?" tanya balikku.

"Hahaha..., aku hanya sandiwara saja" jawab Micchi.

"Wah...! Micchi mau mempermainkan hati Karin-chan ya!" kata Miyon.

"E-eh...? bukan begitu maksudku!" jawab Micchi.

Setelah itu, kami melihat Kazune yang melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kazune..." panggil Karin.

"Aku sama sekali tidak kesal, justru aku suka" kata Kazune.

"Eh? apa kau bilang? suka?" tanya Karin.

"Aku suka puisimu. Lewat pesan emailmu, kau menenangkanku, kau juga menyemangatiku" kata Kazune.

Pipi Karin memerah, bagaimana tidak? senyuman Kazune yang sudah tidak tertutupi oleh poninya lagi, membuat wajahnya semakin tampan.

"Arigato, Karin" kata Kazune.

"Do-doyo ni, Kazune" balas Karin.

"Ku rasa kita harus ke kelas duluan" kata Micchi.

"kalau begitu, ayo!" ajakku.

Kami pun segera kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Karin dan Kazune yang masih di taman.

**Karin Pov**

Hatiku terasa berdebar-debar. Walau Kazune sudah melepaskan pelukannya, aku masih merasa kehangatannya. Aku merasa seperti di peluk ibu, walau pun sekarang ibuku sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh.

"Karin" panggil Kazune.

"Hn?"

"Hari minggu kau ada waktu luang?" tanya Kazune.

"Pertanyaan yang sama seperti Himeka" kataku.

"Ohh..., tapi apa benar kau memang ada urusan?" tanya Kazune lagi.

"Iya, aku harus menggambar taman umum di kota ini" jawabku.

"Jauh sekali, apa kau akan pergi sendirian?" tanya Kazune.

Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak pergi sendiri, kok. Nanti Micchi akan menemaniku" jawabku.

**Micchi Pov**

Aku dan Himeka ada di kelas, semakin lama kelas semakin ramai.

"Micchi-kun!" panggil Himeka.

"Ada apa, Himeka?" tanyaku.

"Hari minggu kamu mau ikut tidak?" tanya Himeka.

"Hah? ikut kemana?" tanya Micchi.

"Ke taman ria!" jawab Himeka.

"Eh? bukannya taman ria dekat dengan taman umum di kota ini ya?" tanyaku.

Himeka mengangguk. Berarti, aku dan Karin sama saja pergi ke tempat yang sama dengan Himeka. Tapi, aku dan Karin tidak akan masuk ke dalam taman ria.

"Himeka, aku juga mau ke sana hari minggu" kataku.

"Kalau begitu kebetulan sekali ya" kata Himeka.

"Tapi, aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam taman ria" kataku.

"Eh? kenapa?" tanya Himeka.

"Aku harus menemani Karin menggambar taman umum di kota ini" jawabku.

"Hah? Karin menggambar taman itu untuk apa?" tanya Himeka.

"Katanya dia mengikuti lomba menggambar dan tesnya adalah menggambar taman kota" jawabku.

"Ohh... begitu" kata Himeka.

"Andai aku bisa ikut dengan kalian..." kataku.

"Hm... aha! aku punya ide! kau tenang saja, Micchi. Aku jamin, kau bisa ikut bermain ke taman ria!" kata Himeka.

"Benarkah? bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"Sudahlah, serahkan saja padaku!" kata Himeka.

**-_-_-5 Hours later-_-_-**

**Karin Pov**

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Akhirnya waktu pulang tiba juga.

"Sudah waktunya pulang, Karin-chan" kata Himeka.

Aku mengangguk. Setelah itu, pandanganku tertuju ke arah Kazune. Kazune langsung saja tersenyum menatapku, pipiku bersemu merah.

'Mengapa hatiku berdebar begini ya? rasanya ada suatu perasaan aneh' pikirku.

"Himeka-sama!" panggil seseorang.

"Ah..., Kazusa-chan" kata Himeka.

Ada Kazusa, Miyon dan seorang anak lelaki yang tidak ku kenal masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Ahh..., pas sekali ada Karin-chan!" kata Miyon.

"Eh? memang ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Karin-chan, kau pasti belum tau lelaki ini ya?" tanya balik Miyon.

Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

"Watashinonamaeha Sakurai Yuki desu, aku berada di kelas 9-4" kata lelaki bernama Yuki itu.

"Oh, watashinonamaeha Hanazono Karin desu, haikei" balasku.

"Karin-chan, jangan mengira dia ini anak baru ya. Dia ini teman lamaku" kata Miyon.

"Justru Karin-sama yang murid baru" kata Kazusa.

Kami tertawa bersama, kecuali Kazune.

"Hanazono-san!" panggil Micchi sambil memelukku.

"Lepaskan, Micchi..." kataku.

Micchi pun melepaskan pelukannya. Saat itu, Jin juga datang kemari.

"Kon'nichiwa, Jin" sapaku.

"Harode mo ari, Karin" balas Jin.

"Oh iya, nanti hari minggu, kita mau pergi ke taman ria. Apa Micchi-kun dan Jin-kun mau ikut?" tanya Miyon mengajak.

"Kelihatannya sih menyenangkan, tapi aku takut" kata Jin.

"Takut apa, Jin?" tanya Yuki.

"Siapa kau? baru pertama kali aku melihat kau disini" kata Jin.

"Aku Sakurai Yuki dari kelas 9-4" kata Yuki.

"Ohh... begini, aku takut nanti fansku pada menghampiriku. Nanti kalau aku di suruh perform bagaimana? kan aku tidak bisa ikut main dengan kalian" kata Jin.

"Jangan khawatirlah, Jin. Profesional, dong" sindir Micchi.

"Jadi, apa kalian berdua mau ikut?" tanya Miyon.

Setelah itu, Jin menghampiriku. Ia memegang tanganku dan berlutut layaknya seorang pangeran mau melamar tuan putri.

"Asalkan princess ikut, aku pasti akan ikut~" kata Jin.

"E-eh?"

Ku lihat wajah Kazune yang tampaknya cemburu dengan tingkah laku Jin yang konyol itu.

"Jin, lepaskan tanganku" kataku.

Jin pun melepaskan tanganku, dia berdiri.

"Apa Karin-sama mau ikut juga?" tanya Kazusa.

"Aku akan ke taman umum di kota, tapi aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam taman ria" jawabku.

"Lho? memang kenapa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Aku ada urusan" jawabku.

"Karin-chan, aku tau, kau mau menggambar kan?" tanya Himeka.

Aku sedikit kaget, dari mana Himeka tau? apa tau dari Micchi?

"Untuk apa menggambar jauh-jauh? hanya merepotkan saja" kata Kazune.

"Kujo-kun, apa kau tidak tau kalau Hanazono-san akan mengikuti lomba menggambar?" tanya Micchi.

"Aku tau!" jawab Kazune.

"Hah? tugasnya berat sekali" kata Miyon.

"Hehehe..., inilah yang namanya penyaluran bakat. Hahaha..." kataku.

"Uwahh...! princess Karin pasti bisa!" dukung Jin.

"Arigato, Jin. Tapi, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan princess terus!" kataku.

"Pasti menggambar taman umum kota ini sangat sulit" kata Kazusa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Bagaimana cerita chapter ini, readers?

Semoga chapter ini seru

Tunggulah chapter 11 ya

Please, send your review


	11. About Micchi

Kon'nichiwa, readers! Gomennasai karena membuat readers menunggu lama, ini karena ada suatu insiden yang tidak terlalu berat. Ah, ngapain author bicara tentang itu ya? lebih baik kita lanjut!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov  
**

"Pasti menggambar taman umum kota ini sangat sulit" kata Kazusa.

"Buktinya saja tes pertama adalah menggambar taman umum kota ini" kata Himeka.

"Tapi kalau soal menggambar, Karin pasti bisa" kata Kazune.

Wajahku memerah mendengar kata-kata Kazune. Mengapa dia tiba-tiba mendukungku ya? walaupun dengan wajah dingin seperti itu.

"Lho? Kazune-kun sudah kembali seperti semula?" tanya Miyon.

"Itu hanya sandiwara" jawab Kazune.

"Yahh..., padahal kami memang mengharapkan Kazune-kun yang seperti itu" kata Miyon.

"Tolong jangan panggil namaku dengan embel-embel Kun!" kata Kazune.

"Iya, iya" kata Miyon.

"Jadi, apa Karin-sama akan sendiri di taman? apa Karin-sama tidak mau masuk taman ria?" tanya Kazusa.

"Tidak, kan ada Micchi" jawabku.

"Tunggu dulu, Karin-chan" kata Himeka.

"Eh? ada apa, Himeka?" tanyaku.

"Um... bagaimana ya? Um... nanti saja, deh" kata Himeka.

Aku sedikit heran dengan tingkah laku Himeka yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tanpa di sadari, karena banyak mengobrol, aku dan teman-teman jadi pulang jam 2 siang. Yang paling kasihan adalah Kazune, dia sampai tertidur karena tidak mau mengikuti kami mengobrol.

"_Subete no jaa ne_!" ucap kami semua serempak.

Setelah itu, kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**-_-_-At Home-_-_-**

Ketika sampai di rumah, ponselku tiba-tiba bergetar. Aku melihat terdapat 1 pesan email dari Himeka. Aku pun membukanya dan membacanya.

_From: Himeka_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subjec: Tentang Micchi-kun  
_

_Kon'nichiwa, Karin-chan. Karin-chan, soal yang tadi ingin kubilang itu tentang Micchi-kun. Begini, soal ke taman itu, sepertinya Micchi-kun tidak akan menemanimu menggambar. Tadi, saat aku mengajaknya, Micchi-kun bilang kalau ia ingin ikut juga, tapi tidak bisa karena harus menemanimu menggambar_

Reply To This Message

Aku sedikit tersentak dengan pesan ini, aku tidak mungkin tidak mengizinkan Micchi untuk ikut ke taman ria. Tapi, masalahnya siapa yang akan menemaniku? aku tau hal ini sedikit egois, tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaniku. Aku pun membalas pesan Himeka.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Himeka_KJ_

_Subject: re; Tentang Micchi-kun_

_Aku tau, aku pun tidak akan melarang Micchi untuk ikut bersama kalian. Tapi masalahnya, siapa yang akan menemaniku menggambar?_

Send This Message

Aku mengirim pesan itu ke Himeka. Dan datanglah sebuah balasan pesan dari Himeka.

_From: Himeka_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re; re; Tentang Micchi-kun_

_Sebenarnya, aku sudah mempersiapkan orang yang akan menemanimu, Karin ^^_

Reply To This Message

Aku kaget, siapa orang yang di maksud Himeka itu? Aku pun bertanya lewat pesan.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Himeka_KJ_

_Subject: re; re; re; Tentang Micchi-kun_

_Hah? siapa orang itu, Himeka?_

Send This Message

Aku mengirim pesan itu, kemudian datang 1 pesan lagi.

_From: Himeka_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re; re; re; re; Tentang Micchi-kun_

_Tentu saja saudaraku_

Reply To This Message

'Saudara? siapa ya? Kazune atau Kazusa? ah, aku jadi bingung' pikirku.

Aku pun membalas lagi.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Himeka_KJ_

_Subject: re; re; re; re; re; Tentang Micchi-kun_

_Himeka, orang yang kau bilang akan menemaniku siapa? Kazune atau Kazusa?_

Send This Message

Aku menekan tombol kirim. Dan datang lagi 1 pesan yang pastinya dari Himeka.

_From: Himeka_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject:_ _re; re; re; re; re; re; Tentang Micchi-kun_

_Hehehe, dia adalah... KAZUNE-CHAN!_

Reply To This Message

Aku kaget membaca pesan ini, lebih kaget dari pesan sebelumnya. Aku segera membalas pesan Himeka lagi.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Himeka_KJ_

_Subject: re;_ _re; re; re; re; re; re; Tentang Micchi-kun_

_Apa benar Kazune mau? dia kan tidak suka menunggu  
_

Send This Message_  
_

Aku mengirimi pesan itu ke Himeka. Lalu, sebuah pesan muncul di layar ponselku. Aku membuka pesan itu.

_From: Himeka_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re; re; re; re; re; re; re; re; Tentang Micchi-kun_

_Jangan khawatir, serahkan saja padaku! kamu anggap saja kamu kencan dengan Kazune nanti ya. Sudah dulu ya, masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan, jaa ne!_

Reply To This Message

Aku terdiam sebentar. Lalu...

"APAA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Kembali lagi bersama pembuat cerita!

Bagaimana cerita chapter 11 ini?

Kependekkan ya?

Gomennasai, ini di karenakan di chapter selanjutnya adalah keesokan harinya

Sekali lagi, author minta maaf!

Send your review ^^ -Ah, kecepatan melulu-


	12. Interrogation

_Ohayo, kon'nichiwa, konbanwa to oyasumi_, author kembali menulis chapter 12. Arigatogozaimasu untuk reviewers dan readers. Silahkan baca!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov**

Pagi telah tiba, aku segera bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah. Aku merasa lesu hari ini.

'Apa yang akan Himeka katakan ya hari ini? aku jadi ketakutan' pikirku.

Ketika sampai di sekolah, aku segera menuju ke kelas. Saat sudah sampai di kelas, tampak Himeka, Kazusa dan Miyon yang sepertinya akan menginterogasi Kazune.

'Kok firasatku jadi buruk ya?' pikirku.

Saat itu, di kelas hanya ada Himeka, Kazusa, Miyon, Micchi, Jin, Kazune dan Yuki. Aku segera menuju tempat dudukku, lalu ku letakkan tasku di bangku.

'Kok Kazusa, Miyon dan Yuki tiba-tiba ada di kelas ini ya? bahkan firasatku sudah buruk' pikirku.

"Nee, lepaskan!" kata Kazune tiba-tiba.

"Huh?"

Aku melihat Kazune yang di tangkap oleh Himeka, Kazusa dan Miyon. Lalu, mereka membawa Kazune ke ruangan lain. Beruntung para Kazune-Z belum datang. Jadi Himeka, Kazusa dan Miyon mendapatkan kesempatan untuk membawa Kazune ke ruangan lain.

**Normal Pov**

Kazune sudah di bawa oleh Himeka, Kazusa dan Miyon yang akan menginterogasinya. Karin pun tidak menyadari bahwa akan ada yang menangkapnya juga.

"Gomennasai, Karin" kata seseorang di belakangnya.

BUKK!

Karin berhasil di buat pingsan oleh 3 lelaki yang ada di belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Micchi, Jin dan Yuki. Setelah itu, Karin di bawa ke ruangan yang sama dengan Kazune. Dan ternyata ruangan itu adalah gudang sekolah. Untung saja Kazune-Z, Jins dan Micchirian juga belum datang ke sekolah, kalau tidak mungkin saja ada 5 korban yang terkena serangan fans Kazune, Jin dan Micchi.

Ketika sudah di gudang, Himeka, Kazusa, Miyon, Micchi, Jin dan Yuki mengikat Kazune dan Karin. Lalu, mereka berpose ala preman yang siap menginterogasi seseorang.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Karin-chan" sapa Miyon dengan nada licik.

Tidak hanya nada licik yang Miyon berikan, tetapi senyuman liciknya pun juga di berikan kepada Karin.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan kepadaku dan Kazune?" tanya Karin.

"Tidak ada, kami hanya akan menginterogasi kalian berdua" jawab Kazusa.

Lampu gudang pun dinyalakan, kini semuanya terlihat jelas.

"Apa yang kalian semua lakukan, bodoh?! mengapa kalian membawaku dan Karin ke gudang sekolah ini?!" tanya Kazune dengan nada marah.

"Kazune-sama, gomennasai" kata Kazusa.

"Sebenarnya kalian akan berbuat apa?" tanya Karin.

"Hanazono-san! jangan khawatir, kami hanya mau menginterogasi kalian saja, kok" jawab Micchi.

"I-interogasi?" tanya Kazune.

"Di mulai dari Kazune saja" saran Jin.

Kazune tampak memunculkan wajah kecut, namun tersirat sedikit rasa takut di wajahnya. Aneh, baru pertama kali ini Karin melihat wajah Kazune yang seperti itu.

"Kazune-sama, kamu suka makanan apa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kau sendiri kan sudah tau!" jawab Kazune.

"Eh iya, ya. Hehehe... gomen" kata Kazusa.

"Jadi, makanan kesukaannya adalah telur dadar buatan Q-chan, ya" kata Himeka.

"Giliran Karin-chan!" seru Miyon.

"Eh?"

"Karin-chan, makanan yang paling kamu sukai itu apa?" tanya Miyon.

"Makanan kesukaanku itu... es krim belut!" jawab Karin riang.

"Karin-chan, minuman yang kamu sukai itu apa?" tanya Miyon.

Tepat saat itu, Jin juga memberi pertanyaan yang sama kepada Kazune.

"Aku hanya suka teh di musim panas!" jawab Karin dan Kazune bersamaan.

"_Sugoi_...! Karin-chan dan Kazune-chan memang pasangan yang serasi ya" goda Himeka.

Muka Karin dan Kazune bersemu merah.

"Eh? maksudmu apa?" tanya Karin.

"Kazune-sama, kalau misalnya Karin-sama pergi ke suatu tempat, tapi dia sendiri, apa kau mau menemaninya?" tanya Kazusa dengan senyuman licik.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" jawab Kazune yang tidak sadar akan jawabannya.

"E-eh? Kazune...?"

"Ups! ma-maksudku bukan dalam arti yang lain! ta-tapi..., tapi dalam arti sebagai sahabat!" kata Kazune gugup.

"_Really_?" tanya Micchi menggunakan bahasa inggris.

"Benarkah, Kazune-kun?" tanya Miyon.

"Apa itu benar, Kazune?" tanya Yuki.

"IYA, IYA DAN IYA!" jawab Kazune dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Ohh..., ya sudah, lepasin saja mereka. Interogasi sudah selesai!" kata Kazusa dengan mantap.

Himeka, Miyon, Micchi dan Yuki pun melepaskan tali yang mengikat Karin dan Kazune. Selesai melepaskan tali itu, Himeka, Kazusa, Miyon, Micchi, Jin dan Yuki keluar dari gudang begitu saja. Itu karena Kazusa dan yang lain sudah tau kalau Kazune pasti akan marah. Dan perkiraan para penyekap itu benar.

"KAZUSAAA!" teriak Kazune sehingga teriakannya dapat di dengar di luar angkasa (lho?).

Karin hanya bisa menutup telinganya saja, teriakan Kazune lebih keras di banding suara orang yang menggunakan mikrofon atau toa.

"Kazune..." panggil Karin.

"Huh?" Kazune berbalik menghadap Karin.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi itu benar?" tanya Karin.

"Apa?" tanya balik Kazune.

"Soal arti menemaniku itu..." jawab Karin.

"Mungkin... iya..., mungkin juga tidak, Karin!" jawab Kazune langsung pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih berada di dalam gudang.

Karin hanya terdiam melihat Kazune yang sudah berlalu.

"Mungkin... aku... menyukaimu... Kazune..." kata Karin sendiri di gudang.

**Karin Pov**

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"Akhirnya istirahat juga" kataku lega.

"Karin-chan...!" panggil Himeka.

"Ada apa, Himeka?" tanyaku.

"Apa kau mau ke kantin bersamaku, Kazusa-chan, Miyon-chan, Micchi-kun, Jin-kun dan Yuki-kun?" tanya Himeka.

"Tidak, Himeka" jawabku menolak dengan halus.

"Kenapa? apa kau kesal dengan perbuatan kami tadi pagi?" tanya Himeka.

Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu, apa kau akan ke taman dan menggambar lagi?" tanya Himeka.

"Aku sedang tidak nafsu" jawabku.

"HANAZONO-SAN!" panggil Micchi langsung memelukku.

"Kon'nichiwa, Micchi" sapaku sambil melepaskan pelukan Micchi.

"Hanazono, gomen tidak bisa menemanimu menggambar" kata Micchi.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tau kau juga butuh liburan" kataku.

"Wahh...! Arigato, Hanazono-san!" kata Micchi sambil memelukku lagi.

"Iya, iya... tapi lepasin, dong" kataku.

Micchi pun melepaskan pelukannya. Aku pun meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke tempat yang biasa aku kunjungi.

"_Watashi wa hontoni kono gakko ga sukidesu_" ucapku.

Di sini sepi, hening dan menyejukkan. Suasana inilah yang membuatku tertarik untuk ke sini setiap hari. Kemudian, aku mengambil ponselku, lalu aku membuka emailku. Aku berniat mengirim pesan ke seseorang, readers jangan kira orang itu adalah Kazune, ya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Kon'nichiwa, readers!

Chapter 12 gimana?

Seru atau gimana?

Anata no rebyu o okutte, hai! ^^


	13. Riyu

Halo, readers! Author sudah updating chapter 13, arigatogozaimasu untuk yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Oke, kita lanjut ke chapter 13!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov  
**

Di sini sepi, hening dan menyejukkan. Suasana inilah yang membuatku tertarik untuk ke sini setiap hari. Kemudian, aku mengambil ponselku, lalu aku membuka emailku. Aku berniat mengirim pesan ke seseorang, readers jangan kira orang itu adalah Kazune, ya.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Rika_KS_

_Subject: Kabar_

_Kon'nichiwa, Rika. Apa kabarmu? aku baik-baik saja_

Send This Message

Aku mengirim pesan itu kepada saudaraku, Karasuma Rika. Dulunya marga ibunya adalah Hanazono, tapi setelah menikah, ibunya pun berubah marga menjadi Karasuma. Selain Rika, aku memiliki saudara yang lain. Seperti Kirio-nii, Kirika-nee, Rika dan Kiro (sengaja ^^). Oh iya, Rika dan Kiro itu kembar, tapi aku masih bisa membedakannya.

"Oi! Karin!" panggil seseorang.

"Eh? Kazune? ada apa kau kemari?" tanyaku.

"Aku hanya ingin bersamamu saja..." jawab Kazune sambil duduk di sebalahku.

"Kok, rasanya akhir-akhir ini kau suka kemari?" tanyaku.

"Aku juga tidak tau, mungkin kebetulan" jawab Kazune.

Aku kembali memandangi ponselku. Terdapat 1 pesan email.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Kazune.

"Dari saudaraku, Karasuma Rika" jawabku.

Aku membuka pesan itu.

_From: Rika_KS_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re; Kabar_

_Aku baik-baik saja. Oh iya, sekarang kau bersekolah dimana?_

Reply To This Message

Aku membaca pesan itu, Kazune pun juga ikut membacanya. Setelah itu, aku membalasnya.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Rika_KS_

_Subject: re; re; Kabar_

_Seiei Gakuen. Ah, sudah dulu ya, Rika. Aku mau bicara dengan seseorang, jaa ne_

Send This Message

"Kau punya berapa saudara?" tanya Kazune.

"4, tapi bukan saudara kandung" jawabku.

"Aku hanya punya 2 dan mereka saudara kandungku sendiri" kata Kazune.

"Himeka dan Kazusa kan?" tanyaku.

"Iya" jawab Kazune singkat.

Aku dan Kazune terdiam sejenak. Kemudian, Kazune memecahkan keheningan.

"Karin, apa orang tuamu masih hidup?" tanya Kazune.

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Kazune. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu kepadaku?

"Tidak, mereka sudah tiada" jawabku.

"Gomennasai" kata Kazune.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana denganmu, Kazune?" tanyaku.

"Sama sepertimu" jawab Kazune.

"Orang tuaku meninggal ketika umurku masih 4 tahun" kataku.

"Kalau aku 6 tahun" kata Kazune.

"Kita memiliki nasib yang sama, yaitu kehilangan kedua orang tua kita" kataku.

Kazune menggenggam tanganku secara tiba-tiba.

"Iya, kau benar. Oh iya, sekarang kau tinggal dengan siapa?" tanya Kazune.

"Um... sendiri" jawabku.

"Kok sendiri? dari mana kau mendapat makanan? apa kau bekerja paruh waktu?" tanya Kazune bertubi-tubi.

"Sebenarnya aku tinggal bersama bibiku, tapi dia selalu sibuk demi aku. Pulang selalu larut malam, pergi selalu lebih pagi dari pada waktuku bangun, aku jadi jarang melihat wajah bibi" jawabku.

"Ohh..., kalau mau..."

"Eh?"

"Tinggal saja bersamaku!" kata Kazune dengan keras.

"HUAHH...?!"

"Aku tau, pasti selama bibimu pergi, kau selalu kesepian kan?" tebak Kazune.

Aku hanya mengangguk, dari mana dia tau?

"Karena itu tinggallah bersamaku, Himeka dan Kazusa. Kau pasti tidak akan kesepian lagi" kata Kazune.

"Ba-bagaimana ya?" tanyaku kebingungan.

Aku bingung, mengapa tiba-tiba Kazune mengajakku tinggal di rumahnya ya? apa aku harus menerimanya? atau menolaknya? kalau aku menerimanya, aku tidak akan kesepian lagi. Tapi, aku akan merasa bersalah kepada bibi yang sudah merawatku sejak umurku masih 4 tahun.

"Jawaban pertanyaanmu itu... ku pikirkan dulu, ya" kataku sambil pergi menuju kelas.

**-_-_-In Class-_-_-**

Aku bingung terhadap sikap Kazune yang aneh hari ini.

'Kalau di depan Himeka dan Kazusa, dia dingin kepadaku. Tapi, kalau hanya berdua... dia lembut juga..., ya... sedikit membentak, sih' pikirku.

Ada yang telah merasuki jiwa Kazune kali ya? harus panggil rumah sakit jiwa, nih.

"Karin-chan" panggil Himeka.

"Ah... Himeka, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Karin-chan, nanti kalau kamu ke taman umum kota, sama Kazune-chan saja, ya" kata Himeka.

"Iya, Himeka. Hm... mungkin kalau aku sudah selesai menggambar, aku akan masuk taman ria juga" kataku.

"_Sore wa i na_, Karin-chan" kata Himeka.

"_Hai_, Himeka" kataku.

"Tapi, Kazune-chan dimana ya?" tanya Himeka.

"Sepertinya masih di taman, aku kirim pesan dulu, deh" kataku.

Aku mengeluarkan ponselku. Lalu, aku mengirimi pesan email ke Kazune.

_From: Karin_HZ_

_To: Kazune_KJ_

_Subject: BTC_

_Nee, Kazune! kembalilah ke dalam kelas!_

Send This Message

Aku menekan tombol tengah untuk mengirim, pesan itu pun terkirim. Setelah itu, muncul pesan dari Kazune.

_From: Kazune_KJ_

_To: Karin_HZ_

_Subject: re; BTC_

_Daijobu, aku akan kembali_

Reply To This Message

Membaca pesan itu membuatku tidak berniat untuk membalas pesannya lagi. Dan dalam waktu beberapa menit, Kazune telah tiba di kelas. Kazune tiba-tiba langsung memanggilku.

"Karin!" panggil Kazune.

"Uh? ada apa, Kazune?" tanyaku.

"Apa sih emailmu?" tanya balik Kazune.

"Nih" jawabku sambil memperlihatkan emailku ke Kazune.

Himeka langsung menghampiriku dan Kazune.

"Kazune-chan, apa kau sudah melihat lokermu?" tanya Himeka.

"Belum, memang ada apa?" tanya balik Kazune.

"Sepertinya lokermu penuh dengan..."

* * *

"APA YANG TERJADI!" teriak Kazune setelah di kuburi banyak surat dari lokernya.

"Wah, wah, itu pasti surat dari Kazune-Z" kata Micchi.

"Kenapa nasibku harus seperti ini...?" tanya Kazune lemas.

"KUJO-KUN!" teriak Kazune-Z.

"Mereka baru saja datang" kata Kazusa.

"Kazune..." kataku.

"Karin... selamatkan aku..." kata Kazune melemas.

Sayangnya sudah terlambat bagi Karin untuk membantu Kazune keluar dari tumpukan surat itu. Karena setelah Kazune di kuburi dengan surat-suratnya, ia tak dapat keluar (lho? surat dapat mengalahkan Kazune?). Kazune yang masih di kuburi banyak surat langsung di serbu oleh Kazune-Z.

Kasihan sekali nasib Kazune. Setelah beberapa saat, Kazune-Z pun puas menyerbu Kazune. Aku, Micchi, Himeka dan Kazusa menyingkirkan semua surat itu dari tubuh Kazune. Kazune pingsan dengan mata yang berputar-putar.

"Sebaiknya kita bawa Kazune ke ruang UKS saja" saran Kazusa.

Aku, Himeka dan Micchi mengangguk, kami pun membawa Kazune ke ruang UKS.

* * *

"Kazune hanya pingsan, tapi untuk sekarang aku tak bisa menjaganya. Apa dari kalian ada yang mau menjaga Kazune?" tanya dokter UKS.

Micchi, Himeka dan Kazusa langsung saja menatapku.

"Um... aku kan masih belum sepintar Kujo-kun, jadi aku harus ikut belajar, dong" alasan Micchi.

Micchi pun keluar dari ruang UKS meninggalkanku, Himeka dan Kazusa.

"Aku nanti ada tugas kelompok dengan Miyon-sama dan Yuki-sama, gomen ya" alasan Kazusa ikut keluar dari ruang UKS.

Kini tinggal aku dan Himeka, aku yakin Himeka akan beralasan juga.

"Karin-chan, kau kan gadis yang di sukai Kazune-chan, dia pasti akan sangat senang kalau kau menemaninya. Jangan khawatir, aku akan bilang kepada sensei, kalau kau menemani Kazune-chan yang pingsan" kata Himeka.

"E-eh? tapi, Himeka-"

Himeka langsung saja keluar dari ruang UKS. Terpaksa aku harus menemani Kazune. Jadi sekarang, tinggal aku dan Kazune di ruangan UKS ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

_Hoho_ _wa_, readers?

Chapter ini panjang atau pendek?

Gomen bila ada kesalahan di setiap kata

Review ya!


	14. Miyon & Yuki Did Not Participate

Back to chapter 14~ Kon'nichiwa, subete! Apa kabar readers sekarang? baik-baik saja kan? Ah, sudah deh basa-basinya. Silahkan baca~ jangan lupa review ya ^^

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov  
**

Kini aku hanya berdua dengan Kazune. Sepi dan hening, itulah suasana sekarang.

"Karin..." panggil Kazune.

"Eh? Kazune? kau sudah sadar? kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke kelas" ajakku langsung berdiri.

Tapi Kazune memegang tanganku dengan maksud mencegahku kembali ke kelas. Walau dengan maksud seperti itu, pipiku tetap saja akan memerah.

"Jangan sekarang" cegah Kazune.

Aku berbalik menghadap Kazune yang masih di tempat tidur.

"Karin, bisa kau memberiku puisimu lagi?" tanya Kazune.

DEG! Ntah mengapa, hatiku ini merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Ada perasaan senang, malu dan... mungkin... cinta. Eit...! jangan berpikir seperti itu, Karin!

"Ba-baiklah, ta-tapi hanya 1 kali saja, ya" ucapku.

Kazune tersenyum dan mengangguk. Hal itu bisa membuatku tersipu malu.

"**Kini telah ku sadari**

**Betapa banyak hal di dunia ini**

**Aku ingin menjelajahi dunia ini**

**Mencari banyak hal yang belum ku ketahui**

**Mencari banyak hal yang belum ku kenali**

**Andai ada yang menyemangati**

**Aku pasti semangat**

**Andai ada yang mendukung**

**Aku pasti akan berusaha**

**Walau banyak tantangan di sekitar**

**Hal itu tak akan pernah membuatku bergoyah**

**Aku akan terus berjuang**

**Hingga akhir dari perjuanganku**

**Membawa hasil yang memuaskan...**"

Aku pun selesai menyairkan puisi. Aku merasa sedikit aneh tentang puisiku itu. Mau bagaimana lagi? hal membuat puisi kan bukan keahlianku. Kan sudah pernah ku bilang bahwa cita-citaku bukan menjadi insinyur maupun penyair, tapi cita-citaku menjadi seorang ilmuwan. Ya... walaupun aku tidak terlalu mahir dalam hal ilmiah. Tapi, di dalam puisiku itu sudah ku jelaskan bahwa '**Walau banyak tantangan di sekitar, hal itu tidak akan pernah membuatku bergoyah**'. Jadi, initinya aku harus tetap berusaha hingga akhir perjuanganku membawa hasil yang memuaskan.

"Puisimu bagus sekali" puji Kazune.

Mukaku kembali memerah mendengar pujian Kazune. Aku bingung dengan perasaan yang sedang mengguncang hatiku sekarang. Perasaan itu tak bisa ku tebak, rasanya seperti coklat panas yang murni, di warnai dengan susu putih yang nikmat. Menjadi teka-teki untukku.

"Sudahlah! ayo cepat bangun, kita harus kembali ke kelas!" kataku menutupi rasa maluku.

"_Hai_!" balas Kazune.

Kazune beranjak dari tempat tidur. Setelah itu, kami berdua pun kembali ke kelas.

**-_-_-In Class-_-_-**

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Kazune mengetuk pintu kelas.

"Masuk!" suruh sensei dari dalam kelas.

Kazune pun membuka pintu, lalu kami berdua masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Oh, Kazune dan Karin ternyata sudah kembali ke kelas ya" kata sensei.

"Iya, sensei" balasku dan Kazune.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian" kata sensei.

Aku dan Kazune mengangguk, kami pun kembali ke tempat duduk kami masing-masing.

.

.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"Akhirnya bel berbunyi juga" kataku.

Waktu untuk pulang telah tiba. Aku membereskan peralatan sekolahku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Saat itu, Himeka menghampiriku.

"Karin-chan, besok hari minggu" kata Himeka.

"Iya, aku tau" kataku.

Kazune ikut menghampiriku.

"Karin, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Kazune tiba-tiba.

"Hah? jawaban? ada apa ini?" tanya Himeka.

"Ah..., tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa, kok" jawabku.

"Jangan-jangan..."

'Pasti Himeka akan menduga yang tidak-tidak' pikirku.

"Kalian jadian ya?!" sambung Himeka.

"NANI! APA ITU BENAR?!" tanya Kazusa yang sudah datang ke kelas.

"E-eh, ti-tidak, kok!" jawabku.

Mukaku memerah, untungnya saat itu kelas sedang sepi. Kalau ada Kazune-Z, aku pasti sudah berada di alam lain.

"Bagus... kalian sudah menduga yang tidak-tidak..." kata Kazune.

"KYAA~! Hanazono-san! selamat ya~!" kata Micchi sambil memelukku.

'Kebiasan buruk, mengapa Micchi seperti anak-anak?' pikirku.

"Tidak! aku tidak jadian dengan Kazune!" kataku.

"Aduh, padahal kami benar-benar percaya" kata Himeka.

"Makanya, lain kali jangan menduga-duga yang sembarangan" tegur Kazune.

"Hehehe..." Himeka hanya tertawa kecil menanggapinya.

Aku mendekati Kazune, lalu berbisik padanya.

"Gomen, Kazune... sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku akan merasa bersalah, jika aku meninggalkan bibiku sendirian" bisikku.

"_Watashi wa rikai shite_" balas Kazune.

Aku lega, aku bersyukur Kazune dapat mengerti. Tiba-tiba, aku memikirkan hari esok. Ya, besok hari minggu, aku akan pergi ke taman bersama Kazune. Lalu, saat itu, Miyon dan Yuki masuk ke dalam kelas.

"_Tomodachi to_!" panggil Yuki.

"Huh?"

"Ada apa, Miyon-sama? Yuki-sama?" tanya Kazusa.

"Begini, mengenai ke taman ria itu... aku tidak jadi ikut..." jawab Yuki.

"Hah? kenapa?" tanya Himeka.

"Aku juga, besok aku akan pergi ke rumah nenekku bersama keluargaku. Jadi tidak bisa ikut, gomen" kata Miyon.

"Kalau aku akan ke pantai bersama keluargaku, jadi tidak bisa ikut juga" kata Yuki.

"Ohh..., jadi kalian tidak akan ikut?" tanya Kazusa.

Miyon dan Yuki mengangguk. Raut muka mereka tampak merasa bersalah.

"_Gomen ne_, ya Kazusa" kata Yuki.

"Oh, ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa, kok" kata Kazusa.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu ya. Sayonara!" ucap Miyon.

Miyon dan Yuki pun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Nee, apa Jin akan ikut?" tanyaku.

"Benar juga, ia tak memberitau kita akan ikut atau tidak" kata Kazusa.

"Kalian mencariku?" tanya Jin yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang Kazusa.

"Uwah!" Lantas Kazusa kaget.

"Jin, sejak kapan kau ada di belakang Kazusa?" tanya Kazune.

"Sejak tadi" jawab Jin.

"Jin-kun, kau mau ikut ke taman ria, tidak?" tanya Himeka.

"Tentu saja mau~!" jawab Jin.

"Ya sudah, besok semuanya berkumpul di halte bus, ya!" kata Kazusa.

"DAIJOBU!" kataku, Micchi, Himeka dan Jin.

* * *

"Jaa ne, Karin-chan...!" kata Himeka sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Sayonara mo_...!" balasku sambil melambaikan tangan juga.

Kami pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu besok!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Chapter 14 selesai, nya~!

Dono-wa?

Gomen ne, puisinya sedikit aneh di chapter ini

Author kan juga tidak alih buat puisi, hehehe

Review, ya!


	15. Takoyaki & Somen Bowl

Kon'nichiwaaa (ah, authornya lebay ^^V), readers! _Asa, hiru, gogo, yugata_ yang membaca! siap baca chapter 15, readers? nah, kalau sudah siap, silahkan baca! arigatogozaimasu ya yang sudah review. Wouh..! XD

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov**

KRINGG...!

Aku terbangun karena alarm yang berisik membangunkanku. Terpaksa aku bangun, ya... lagipula mana mungkin aku terlambat hari ini. Kan aku harus menggambar taman umum di kota ini.

Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, setelah itu aku mandi. Lalu memakai pakaian yang tidak terlalu feminim. Aku memang tidak terlalu suka feminim, apalagi dengan kegiatan perempuan yang di bilang di majalah, yaitu _shopping_.

Aku pergi menuju dapur, lalu aku memakan sarapan yang sudah di sediakan bibiku. Selesai sarapan, aku segera pergi menuju halte bus, tentu aku tak lupa untuk mengunci pintu rumah.

* * *

Ketika di jalan, aku sudah bisa melihat Kazusa, Himeka, Micchi dan Jin sudah berada di halte bus. Tapi, tidak ada Kazune.

'Apa belum datang? aku yakin, Kazune pasti tidak mau ikut' pikirku.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Karin-sama!" sapa Kazusa.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Hanazono-san!" sapa Micchi sambil memelukku.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Karin" sapa Jin.

"Yoku ohayogozaimasu, Kazusa, Micchi dan Jin" balasku.

Micchi segera melepas pelukannya.

"Karin-chan, tunggulah Kazune-chan. Tadi dia terlambat bangun" kata Himeka.

"Jadi, Kazune ikut juga? bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"Begini..."

**-_-_-Flashback On-_-_-**

_Saat malam, Himeka menghampiri kamar Kazune._

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_"Masuk!" ucap Kazune dari dalam kamar._

_"Oyasumi, Kazune-chan" kata Himeka masuk ke dalam kamar Kazune._

_Terlihat Kazune yang sedang belajar.  
_

_"Eh? Himeka? kenapa malam-malam begini kau belum tidur?" tanya Kazune._

_"Begini, kau tau kan, besok Karin-chan akan ke taman untuk menggambar. Tapi tidak ada yang menemaninya karena Micchi-kun akan ikut ke taman ria juga. Jadi..."_

_"Jadi, kau memintaku untuk menemani Karin?" tanya Kazune._

_"Iya, kau mau kan?" tanya balik Himeka._

_"Hahh..., baiklah. Besok aku akan menemaninya" jawab Kazune._

_"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, oyasumi, Kazune-chan" kata Himeka sambil menutup pintu kamar Kazune._

**-_-_-Flashback Off-_-_-**

"Ohh... jadi begitu" ucapku setelah mendengarkan cerita Himeka.

"Iya, sepertinya Kazune-chan memang menyukaimu" goda Himeka.

"Himeka, jangan menggodaku terus!" tegurku.

**Kazune Pov**

Aku secepatnya berlari, tujuanku sekarang adalah halte bus.

"Semoga mereka belum pergi" ucapku.

Aku terlambat bangun karena kejadian semalam yang tidak bisa membuatku tidur.

**-_-_-Flashback On-_-_-**

_Saat malam, aku termenung di kursi belajarku. Aku berpikir semoga saja aku bisa menemani Karin besok._

_"Aku mohon, Himeka atau Kazusa datanglah mengajakku untuk menemani Karin...!" ucapku._

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

_Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kamarku. Aku langsung mengambil buku, pura-pura sedang belajar._

_"Masuk!" ucapku._

_Ternyata Himeka yang masuk. Dia datang bermaksud untuk mengajakku menemani Karin. Oh, pasti dewi Fortuna sedang memihakku. Tentu saja tawaran itu ku terima._

_"Baguslah. Kalau begitu, oyasumi, Kazune-chan" kata Himeka sambil menutup pintu kamarku._

_Wajahku yang tadinya dingin terhadap Himeka, berubah menjadi senang._

_"Yey~! besok aku bisa menemani Karin!" teriakku._

_Tanpa ku sadari, aku berteriak dengan keras. Aku segera menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku._

_"Ups! semoga saja Himeka atau Kazusa tidak mendengarnya" kataku._

_Dan hal itu membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak._

**-_-_-Flashback Off-_-_-**

Benar-benar memalukan, semalam pun aku sampai bermimpi tentang Karin.

"Aku... harus cepat... sampai di... halte bus..." ucapku sambil tetap berlari.

Ketika hampir sampai di halte bus, aku sudah bisa melihat teman-teman dan saudaraku.

"Ah, itu Kazune-sama!" kata Kazusa.

"Huh?" Karin berbalik melihatku.

Akhirnya, aku sampai di halte bus.

"_Anata daijobu_?" tanya Karin.

"_Ie, watashi wa daijobu janai_" jawabku.

"Makanya, semalam jangan berteriak, dong" tegur Kazusa.

Hah! gawat. Apa Kazusa mendengarnya? Oh, tidak...

"Hah? Kazune berteriak semalam?" tanya Karin.

"I-"

Ketika Kazusa hendak menjawab, aku langsung menginjak kakinya.

"Aw...! Ti-tidak kok, Karin-sama" jawab Kazusa.

Tak lama, bus pun datang kemari. Busnya masih sepi, aku yakin karena mungkin masih kepagian.

"Ayo masuk!" ajak Himeka.

Tapi, pengemudi bus itu melarang kami, ia menyuruh kami memasukkan uang dulu ke dalam sebuah kotak (miripin spongebob, dah ^^V). Aku mengeluarkan uang koin dari tasku. Lalu, kami 1 per 1 memasukkan uang koin itu ke dalam kotak.

Kemudian, kami segera mencari tempat duduk. Aku duduk bersama Karin, Himeka duduk bersama Kazusa (Author: curang banget, ya -langsung di tabok Kazusa-), sedangkan Micchi duduk bersama Jin. Selama perjalanan, aku dan teman-teman tertidur di bus.

**Normal Pov**

2 Jam telah berlalu, bus pun berhenti di sebuah halte. Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, Jin, Micchi dan Kazune pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Bus terlihat penuh penumpang.

"Pak, kita sudah sampai di dekat taman ria ya?" tanya Kazusa.

Bapak pengemudi itu mengangguk, Karin dan teman-temannya pun turun dari bus.

"Asik~! kita bisa bermain di taman ria~" kata Micchi lebay.

"Micchi! jangan seperti anak kecil, dong!" tegur Jin.

"Sudah, sudah. Ayo kita masuk ke dalam taman ria" lerai Himeka sekaligus mengajak Micchi, Jin dan Kazusa untuk masuk ke dalam taman ria.

"Karin-sama, Kazune-sama, kalian mau menggambar taman ini kan? kalau begitu, kami tinggal dulu ya. Jaa ne!" kata Kazusa.

"Selamat bersenang-senang" ucap Karin.

"Karin" panggil Kazune.

"Huh? ada apa, Kazune?" tanya Karin.

"Temani aku makan dulu, yuk. Aku lapar nih, dari rumah aku belum makan" kata Kazune.

"Daijobu, ayo kita makan!" ajak Karin.

Karin dan Kazune pun pergi menuju ke sebuah restoran. Di restoran, Karin dan Kazune mencari tempat duduk. Setelah mendapatkan tempat duduk, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kyoka, kalian berdua mau makan apa?" tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Um... aku makan... _Takoyaki_ sajalah..." jawab Karin.

"Yakin mau Takoyaki?" tanya Kazune.

"Iya, lagipula makanan lain itu kan mahal" jawab Karin sambil melihat menu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yang traktir" kata Kazune.

"Tidak, ah. Aku mau Takoyaki saja" kata Karin.

"Ya sudah, terserah kamulah. Kalau aku pesan... _Somen Bowl_ saja" kata Kazune.

"Silahkan tunggu" kata pelayan itu pergi meninggalkan Karin dan Kazune.

Karin dan Kazune menunggu pesanan mereka. Tak lama, pelayan yang tadi memesan makanan Karin dan Kazune membawakan pesanannya.

"Kazune, makanan apa yang kamu pesan itu?" tanya Karin.

"Kan sudah ku bilang tadi, ini Somen Bowl. Kenapa? mau coba?" tanya balik Kazune.

"Eh, tidak. Aku hanya belum pernah melihatnya saja" jawab Karin.

Karin dan Kazune pun memakan makanan mereka hingga habis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Kon'nichiwa, readers!

Gimana ceritanya? bagus tidak?

Makanan jepang yang bernama 'Takoyaki' dan 'Somen Bowl' itu beneran ada, lho!

Kalian bisa cari kok di google

Kalau kalian mencari 'Makanan-makanan jepang' di google gambar,

Readers bisa bertemu dengan Onigiri yang lucu! X3

Review ya, readers! X3


	16. At The Amusement Park Part 1

Halo, readers! sekarang chapter 16 sudah di update. Arigato untuk **Guest**, **Grace**-san, **Nana**-san dan **Ayu**-san yang sudah mereview, author jadi bersemangat! jangan lupa review chapter ini, ya :D

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Normal Pov  
**

Selesai makan, Karin dan Kazune pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan mereka. Sehabis membayar, mereka berdua keluar dari restoran itu. Kini mereka mencari tempat duduk agar Karin bisa menggambar taman ini.

"Karin, kau mau duduk dimana?" tanya Kazune.

"Di... ah, di sana saja!" jawab Karin sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kursi panjang di dekat air mancur.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita ke sana" ajak Kazune.

Karin mengangguk, mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi itu. Setelah itu, Karin mengeluarkan peralatan menggambarnya. Kazune hanya menunggu, ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan headseatnya, lalu mendengarkan musik.

**Himeka Pov**

Aku, Kazusa, Jin dan Micchi pertama-tama akan menaiki kereta halilintar. Jadi tidak sabar.

"Siap untuk naik?" tanya Micchi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kazusa.

Kami pun segera menaiki kereta halilintar itu. Aku duduk bersama Kazusa, sedangkan Jin duduk bersama Micchi.

"Semoga nyawaku tidak melayang untuk hal seperti ini" kata Jin memohon.

"Memang kau takut ya, Jin?" tanya Micchi.

"Enak saja! aku tidak takut, kok!" jawab Jin.

"Nee, nee, _kinishinaide_. Berhentilah bertengkar seperti anak kecil, sebentar lagi kereta halilintar ini mau jalan" lerai Kazusa.

Perlahan-lahan, penumpang mulai banyak hingga kereta halilintar itu menjadi penuh. Kereta halilintar itu pun segera berjalan.

1...

2...

3...

"AAA!"

**Karin Pov**

Aku masih dalam keadaan menggambar taman ini. Cukup susah juga, tapi aku harus berjuang agar gambarnya bagus. Sebenarnya aku tak mempermasalahkan bagus atau tidaknya gambarku, yang jelas aku sudah berusaha. Walau mungkin bapak Moro akan membatalkan pembeliannya karena gambarku tidak memuaskan untuknya, aku tetap tidak akan protes.

Justru dari pengalaman itu, aku bisa belajar untuk berusaha lebih keras lagi. Aku melihat Kazune yang duduk di sampingku. Ternyata dia tertidur sambil mendengar musik.

"Hahaha... Kazune, Kazune. Huhh... dasar tukang tidur" ucapku.

Aku melanjutkan kembali gambaranku.

**-_-_-1 Hour later-_-_-**

1 Jam telah berlalu, aku pun sudah selesai menggambar taman ini. Ku lihat sebuah jam yang ada di taman, sudah jam 11 siang.

"Kazune! Kazune! Kazune, bangun!" kataku sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kazune.

Tapi, Kazune sama sekali tidak mau bangun. Aku mengambil ponsel Kazune, lalu kunaikkan volumenya. Kazune membuka matanya.

"Aw...!" keluh Kazune.

Kazune melepaskan headseatnya. Ia langsung melihat volume media di ponselnya.

"Kayaknya tadi aku tidak menaikkan volumenya, deh" kata Kazune.

"Hahaha, Kazune, aku sudah selesai menggambar, nih" kataku.

"Ohh... ya sudah, ayo kita ke-"

"Taman ria!"

"Huhh... terserah" kata Kazune.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil, aku segera memasukkan peralatan gambar dan kertas gambarku ke dalam tas.

"Ayo!" ajakku sambil menarik tangan Kazune.

Aku dan Kazune membeli tiket masuk dulu agar bisa masuk ke dalam taman ria. Setelah sudah membeli, kami pun masuk ke dalam.

"Kira-kira, Himeka dan yang lainnya ada di mana ya?" tanyaku.

"Kita cari saja" usul Kazune.

Aku mengangguk, aku dan Kazune pun pergi mencari Himeka, Kazusa, Jin dan Micchi.

**Himeka Pov**

Sekarang, aku dan teman-teman akan memainkan permainan yang ke-4, yaitu mobil-mobilan! Yey~! aku sudah tak sabar.

"Himeka-sama, kira-kira Karin-sama dan Kazune-sama sudah selesai belum ya?" tanya Kazusa.

"Aku tidak tau, lebih baik kita main dulu!" jawabku berseru.

Aku merasa pikiranku sekarang adalah main, main dan MAIN! habis, taman ria ini punya banyak permainan yang belum pernah ku coba, sih. Aku, Kazusa, Jin dan Micchi pun masuk ke dalam area mobil-mobilan itu. Kali ini, aku duduk bersama Micchi, sedangkan Kazusa duduk bersama Jin. Itu karena berhubungan aku dan Kazusa tidak bisa menyetir mobil.

**Kazune Pov**

Aku dan Karin masih mencari keberadaan Himeka dan yang lainnya. Tiba-tiba, pandanganku tertuju ke 4 orang yang baru saja mau main mobil-mobilan.

"Karin! sepertinya itu Himeka dan yang lainnya!" kataku.

"Huh? di mana?" tanya Karin.

"Itu, di area mobil-mobilan itu" jawabku sambil menunjuk ke area mobil-mobilan.

"Hm..., iya! sepertinya mereka disana!" kata Karin.

"Ayo, kita ikuti mereka!" ajakku.

Kini giliranku yang menarik tangan Karin. Lalu, aku dan Karin masuk ke dalam area mobil itu. Aku dan Karin langsung menaiki sebuah mobil berwarna biru.

"Kazune, kau yang mengemudi?" tanya Karin.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya balikku.

"Apa kau pernah mengemudi?" tanya Karin.

"Belum" jawabku.

Aku tau maksud Karin bertanya seperti itu. Tapi, ini kan hanya permainan. Aku dan Karin segera mengejar mobil berwarna merah yang ada di depan kami. Di mobil itu, terdapat 2 gadis, yang 1 berambut indigo seperti Himeka dan yang 1 lagi berwarna blonde sepertiku. Aku sudah yakin itu adalah Himeka dan Kazusa.

"Himeka!" panggil Karin.

"Kazusa!" panggilku.

Sesaat, mobil yang ada di depan kami berhenti, berarti mungkin itu benar-benar Kazusa dan Himeka. Tidak hanya mobil depan yang berhenti, mobil di belakang pun juga ikut berhenti. Dan hal itu membuat bagian belakang mobil yang aku dan Karin naiki tertabrak dengan bagian depan mobil yang ada di belakang.

Namun, ketika penumpang mobil depan itu menoleh...

"Kalian siapa?" tanya gadis berambut blonde.

Ternyata mereka bukan Kazusa dan Himeka.

"Eh, gomen, aku kira-"

"Kami memang Himeka dan Kazusa" kata mereka berdua.

"Eh?!"

"Hiyuko Himeka dan Haruka Kazusa" kata gadis berambut indigo.

GUBRRAKK!

Ternyata mereka bukan bermarga Kujo. Aku mengira Himeka dan Kazusa melakukan operasi plastik (hah?!). Karena aku dan Karin salah orang, mobil di depan pun berjalan lagi.

"Ternyata bukan Himeka dan Kazusa, Karin" kataku.

"Iya" balas Karin.

"Nee, Karin-chan! Kazune-chan!" panggil seseorang.

Aku dan Karin menoleh ke belakang.

"Hah?! ternyata Himeka dan Micchi!" seru Karin.

"Wah, ternyata Karin-sama sudah selesai menggambar, ya" kata Kazusa yang datang dengan Jin menggunakan mobil berwarna hitam.

"Huhh..., Himeka, kenapa kau membiarkan kami salah orang?" tanyaku.

"Iya, tadi kami salah orang tau" kata Karin.

Himeka dan Micchi hanya tertawa kecil. Itu membuatku sedikit kesal.

"Kinishinaide, ayo kita main permainan yang lain" ajak Kazusa.

"Eh? kalian sudah selesai main mobil-mobilan?" tanya Karin.

Mereka mengangguk, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku, Karin, Himeka, Jin, Micchi dan Kazusa pun keluar dari area monil-mobilan itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Halo, readers!

Kembali bersama author yang aneh, super duper GaJe, dll

Gimana chapter ini, readers?

Ini chapter part 1

Selanjutnya adalah chapter part 2!

Review ya, readers~


	17. At The Amusement Park Part 2

Halo-hai, readers! author kembali ke chapter 17 dengan sehat! kita bisa mulai baca, deh! Oke, sebelumnya arigato buat reviewers yang sudah mereview. Nah, chapter 17 di mulai! XD

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Kazune Pov  
**

"Sekarang kita naik apa?" tanya Jin.

"Kita naik... ah! kita naik kapal terbang yang ada di sana saja!" jawab Karin sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kapal yang bergoyang-goyang.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan" ucap Himeka.

"Kelihatannya menyeramkan" ucap Jin tanpa ia sadari.

"Hahaha, ada artis hebat yang ketakutan ya?" sindir Kazusa.

"Uhh...! tidak, kok!" jawab Jin menutupi rasa malunya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang ayo kita naik kapal itu!" ajak Micchi.

Kami pun segera menaiki kapal itu. Menaiki kapal itu, tak ada 1 hal pun yang membuatku merasa takut. Kapal itu pun bergoyang dengan kencangnya.

.

.

Sehabis menaiki kapal yang bergoyang tadi, kami menaiki semua permainan, kecuali kincir angin dan komedi putar. Kini waktu menunjukkan jam 5 sore.

"Sepertinya melihat matahari terbenam melalui kincir raksasa akan terlihat romantis" ucap Kazusa.

"Eh? apa maksudmu, Kazusa?" tanya Karin.

"Ah, tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sudahlah, kita naik kincir raksasa itu saja!" ajak Kazusa.

"Sepertinya melihat matahari terbenam melalui kincir raksasa akan terlihat romantis" ucap Jin yang menyamakan perkataan Kazusa, Jin berpura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Kazusa sebelumnya.

"Ayo kita naik!" ajak Himeka langsung menarik tangan kami (lho? bagaimana bisa?).

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Himeka langsung memasukkan kami ke dalam ruangan kincir raksasa itu. Himeka menutup pintunya, kincir raksasa itu pun mulai berputar.

"Yahh..., Himeka, kenapa kau memasukkan kami semua ke 1 ruangan?" tanya Kazusa.

"Eh? memang kenapa?" tanya balik Himeka.

"Kalau 1 ruang untuk laki-laki dan perempuan pasti romantis" jawab Kazusa.

Tatapanku yang pertamanya adalah biasa, berubah menjadi tajam ke arah Kazusa.

"Kau menggoda aku dan Kazune lagi?" tanya Karin.

"Bukan, GR banget" jawab Kazusa.

"Ohh..., jadi kamu ingin mengalami momen-momen romantis? dengan siapa? dengan Jin?" tanyaku menggoda Kazusa.

Muka Kazusa dan Jin bersemu merah.

"E-enak saja! ti-tidak, kok! siapa yang mau!" kata Kazusa.

"Apa maksudmu, 1 perempuan dan 1 lelaki masuk ke dalam 1 ruangan?" tanya Himeka yang baru mengerti kata-kata Kazusa.

"Hahh..., iya, Himeka" jawab Kazusa.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke sebelah barat. Terlihat sebuah pemandangan yang indah.

"Lihat itu" kataku.

Semua melihat ke arah barat, tampak matahari akan tenggelam. Langit pun berubah warna menjadi oren keemas-emasan.

"Wah...! andai aku bawa kamera, akan ku foto pemandangan yang bagus ini!" seru Micchi.

"_Zettai-teki ni utsukushi fukei_" puji Jin.

"_Totemo utsukushi_" puji Kazusa.

"Eh, _matte_. Kita kan bawa ponsel, potret dengan ponsel saja" usul Karin.

"Bagus juga usulmu" ucap Kazusa.

Kami pun mengambil ponsel masing-masing. Setelah itu, terpotretlah pemandangan yang indah itu.

"Eh, kita foto bersama yuk!" ajak Micchi.

"Oke. Kamu dengan Himeka-sama, Karin-sama dengan Kazune-sama, Aku dengan Jin-sama" kata Kazusa mengatur.

"Lelaki sama lelaki juga, dong" kata Jin.

Aku paling benci sama yang namanya di foto, tapi karena ada Karin, aku mau, deh. Kemudian, aku duduk bersama Karin, kami berpose lucu. Himeka dan Micchi juga, bahkan Jin dan Kazusa yang paling lucu. Aku dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Sekarang, aku, Micchi dan Jin yang di foto. Kazusa, Himeka dan Karin memotret kami. Lalu, giliran Karin dan gadis lainnya yang di potret. Rasanya, aku tak mau melupakan hal seperti ini. Padahal tidak ada perpisahan, tapi di jadikan kenangan menyenangkan juga.

Sehabis berfoto, pada saat ruangan kincir raksaasa di bawah, kami pun turun.

"Sekarang kita pulang, yuk! sudah malam, nih" ajak Karin.

"Iya!" balas Himeka, Micchi, Jin dan Kazusa.

Kami keluar dari taman ria, lalu pergi menuju halte bus.

"Karin-chan, hari ini menyenangkan ya" kata Himeka.

"Iya, padahal bukan perpisahan, tapi kalau di jadikan kenangan, menyenangkan juga!" ucap Karin.

Aku kembali merenungkan ucapan Karin barusan.

'Kok pikiranku dengan ucapan Karin bisa sama ya? hah...! jangan-jangan... kami memang sehati!' pikirku.

Bus telah datang saat itu, aku dan yang lain pun naik. Sampai jam 8 malam, kami baru sampai di kompleks perumahan kami.

"Jaa ne, Karin-chan!" kata Himeka.

"Jaa ne, Karin-sama!" kata Kazusa.

"Iya, _jaa ne yoku_!" balas Karin.

**Karin Pov**

Aku telah sampai di rumahku, untungnya aku selalu sendirian di rumah ini. Aku segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sehabis mandi, aku mencari makanan di kulkas.

"Ada sedikit makanan" kataku.

Aku mengambil beberapa bahan makanan, aku segera memasak sesuatu. Selesai memasak, aku membawa masakanku ke ruang tamu. Aku menyalakan TV, lalu memakan masakanku sendiri. Tiba-tiba, terdapat suatu berita di TV.

"Konbanwa, _shicho-sha_. Hari ini, kita melihat ada Jin dan teman-temannya yang bertamasya ke taman ria. Mari kita lihat apa yang di lakukannya" ajak wartawan di TV.

Lalu, terlihatlah Jin, Kazusa, Micchi, Himeka, Kazune dan aku di taman ria.

BRUSSHH (Kuas?)!

Aku menyemburkan minumanku ke sebuah vas bunga. Aku terbelalak kaget ketika melihat diriku ada di sana, bahkan ada fotoku bersama Kazune, Jin bersama Kazusa dan Himeka bersama Micchi.

'Apa nasibku besok dengan Kazune-Z? semoga mereka tidak menonton berita ini' pikirku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Hai, readers!

Gomen karena membuat readers lama menunggu ^^

Chapter ini pendek, ya

Semoga chapter berikutnya bisa panjang

Review ya, readers! ^^


	18. Torture At The School Barn

Hai, readers! Gomennasai karena lama menunggu chapter 18. Arigatogozaimasu untuk reviewers yang termasuk readers juga ^^ Chapter 18 is UPDATED!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov  
**

Aku sedikit demi sedikit berjalan perlahan menuju kelas. Aku berangkat lebih pagi, kira-kira sekarang baru jam 6 pagi (Karin: readers berani tidak?).

"Sekolah masih sepi" kataku.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Tentu saja di dalam kelas sangat sepi juga.

"Syukurlah..." ucapku.

"Hanazono-san!" panggil seseorang.

Terdengar suara yang mengerikan untukku dari belakang.

'Tidak mungkin mereka kan...' pikirku.

Aku menoleh ke belakang, terlihatlah Kazune-Z.

"O-ohayogozaimasu..." salamku.

"Tidak usah basa-basi lagi, Hanazono!" bentak Kazune-Z dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

"E-eh...? a-ada apa?" tanyaku pura-pura tidak tau.

"Cukup basa-basinya!" bentak Kazune-Z lagi.

Aku belum mengucapkan apa-apa saja sudah langsung di sekap. Dan lagi-lagi... aku di bawa ke GUDANG!

"Hanazono-san, kau sudah tau kan apa yang akan kami lakukan?" tanya salah 1 Kazune-Z.

Kazune-Z langsung mengeluarkan sebuah pemukul baseball.

"Kau pasti tau kan soal berita itu?" tanya salah 1 Kazune-Z.

Aku tegang melihat pemukul baseball yang di genggam Kazune-Z.

"A-apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan benda itu?" tanyaku ketakutan.

"Lagi-lagi basa-basi, tentu saja untuk memukulmu! ini hukuman karena kau berani mendekati Kujo-kun! malah pakai foto-foto segala!" jawab salah 1 Kazune-Z.

Mereka mendekatiku, aku langsung saja menutup mataku.

BUKK! BUKK! BUKK!

Sudah terdengar suara pukulan Kazune-Z. Tapi, ntah mengapa, aku sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan yang hebat. Aku membuka mataku.

"Ka-Kazune!"

Aku kaget ketika melihat Kazune melindungiku.

"Hah? Kujo-kun!"

Kazune-Z ikut kaget karena ternyata yang mereka pukuli adalah idola mereka sendiri, Kujo Kazune.

"Kazune..."

Kazune-Z langsung mendekati Kazune.

"Kujo-kun, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya salah Kazune-Z.

"Kujo-kun, kenapa kau melindungi gadis bodoh ini?" tanya salah 1 Kazune-Z yang lain.

Kazune langsung mendorong Kazune-Z ke dinding.

"Mulai sekarang, kalian tidak perlu menyebut diri kalian Kazune-Z lagi! apa kalian tidak tau, aku paling benci sama yang namanya KAZUNE-Z!" bentak Kazune.

"Kujo-kun..."

"Kalian itu egois! kalian hanya mementingkan diri kalian sendiri! apa bisa di sebut Kazune-Z?!" tanya Kazune.

"Kujo-kun! gomennasai!" ucap Kazune-Z.

"Huh! kalau kalian menyakiti Karin sekali lagi, kalian tak akan ku ampuni!" ancam Kazune.

Kazune-Z langsung ketakutan, mereka tampak akan menangis. Aku segera mendekati Kazune. Tampak sudah ada beberapa orang di depan pintu gudang. Kazusa, Himeka, Micchi dan Jin ada di depan pintu gudang.

"Kazune... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Aku... tidak... apa-apa..." jawab Kazune.

"Kazune-chan!" panggil Himeka.

"Kazune-sama!" panggil Kazusa.

Himeka dan Kazusa menghampiriku dan Kazune.

"Karin-chan, lebih baik kita bawa Kazune-chan ke ruang UKS" saran Himeka.

Aku mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Kazune-Z masih di dalam gudang. Micchi ternyata merekam Kazune-Z yang hampir saja mau memukulku tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Micchi dan Jin membawa Kazune ke ruang UKS.

* * *

Dokter UKS belum datang. Wajar saja, ini di karenakan kami yang datang terlalu pagi.

"Kazune-chan, kau pasti akan baik-baik saja kan...?" tanya Himeka.

"Gomen ne, ini semua karena aku. Kalau Kazune tidak melindungiku, dia tidak akan seperti ini" kataku.

"Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, Karin" kata Jin.

Aku menjadi merasa bersalah karena kejadian ini.

"Karin..." panggil Kazune.

"Hah? Kazune, kau sudah bangun?" tanyaku.

"Kazune-sama, kalau kau mau tidur, tidurlah" ucap Kazusa.

"Tidak perlu" kata Kazune.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Himeka.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah merekam perbuatan Kazune-Z itu. Pasti video yang ku rekam ini akan ku laporkan ke kepala sekolah" jawab Micchi.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan hal itu, Micchi. Nanti mereka bisa di keluarkan dari sekolah ini" cegah Kazune.

"Tapi, kelakuan mereka sudah keterlaluan!" kata Kazusa.

"Kita harus ambil tindakan" kata Micchi.

"_Tomodachi to_, sudahlah. Kita dengarkan kata-kata Kazune dulu" lerai Jin.

"Jin-kun benar. Ku rasa Kazune-chan melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kita juga bukan" kata Himeka.

Kazusa dan Micchi pun menenangkan diri mereka.

"Karin... kau harus... berhati-hati... terhadap... mereka..." pesan Kazune.

"Iya! Aku pasti akan hati-hati!" ucapku.

"Baguslah..." kata Kazune.

Aku, Kazusa, Jin dan Micchi keluar dari ruang UKS. Kini giliran Himeka yang menjaga Kazune.

"Semoga keadaan Kazune-sama baik-baik saja" mohon Kazusa.

"Jangan khawatir, Kazusa. Kazune pasti akan baik-baik saja" kata Jin.

**Normal Pov**

Karin, Kazusa, Jin dan Micchi masuk ke dalam kelas. Terlihatlah sensei di dalam kelas.

'Gawat, kan tidak boleh bawa kamera ke dalam kelas' pikir Micchi.

Sayangnya Micchi masih menggenggam kameranya.

"Ohayogozaimasu, Karin, Micchi, Kazusa, Jin" salam sensei.

"Yoku ohayogozaimasu, sensei" balas Karin, Kazusa, Jin dan Micchi.

"Micchi, kenapa kau menyembunyikan tanganmu?" tanya sensei.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, sensei. Aku hanya ingin menyembunyikan tanganku saja" jawab Micchi berbohong.

"Pasti ada sesuatu" kata sensei mulai curiga.

Sensei mendekati Micchi. Dia segera melihat ke belakang Micchi, sayangnya Micchi terlambat menghindar.

"Ohh...! Jadi selama belajar kau suka membawa kamera?!" tanya sensei.

"Gomen ne, sensei. Tapi, ini tidak seperti yang sensei kira" kata Micchi.

"Apa yang tidak seperti sensei kira? sudah terlihat jelas kau membawa kamera ke kelas ini" kata sensei.

"Di-di balik kamera ini, ada video tersembunyi" kata Micchi.

"Hah? Micchi! seharusnya kau jangan beritau sensei!" tegur Karin dengan bisikan.

"Memang ada video apa? coba sini sensei lihat" kata sensei sambil mengambil kamera milik Micchi.

Sensei mencari video yang di maksud. Setelah berhasil menemukan folder video, sensei menontonnya.

"Apa ini? apa yang di lakukan oleh Tokkuko, Chika, Miako dan Hikaru (Nama di samarkan)?" tanya sensei.

"Ohh... tidak. Pasti sensei sudah menontonnya" bisik Karin.

"Micchi, kau mendapatkan video ini dari mana?" tanya sensei.

"I-itu..."

"Jawab, Micchi!" bentak sensei.

"Penyiksaan itu di mulai dari gudang" jawab Micchi.

"Di mana mereka sekarang?" tanya sensei.

"Di sini, sensei" jawab seseorang.

Karin, Micchi, Kazusa dan Jin menoleh ke belakang. Kazune-Z datang kemari.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan? mengapa kalian mau menyiksa Hanazono Karin? malah jadi Kujo Kazune yang kena" tegur sensei.

"Gomen ne, sensei" ucap Kazune-Z.

"Kalian harus di beri hukuman" kata sensei.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Halo, readers! XD

Gomen ne, karena pembuatan chapter 18 lambat

Sekarang author di kasih waktu 1 jam untuk bermain internet

Jadi, semoga readers bisa mengerti

Review ya ^^


	19. Kazune's Fans Will Be Issued!

Nee, readers! apa kabarnya? author pasti akan baik-baik saja! gomen ne kalau pembuatan chapter 18 ternyata lamban. Silahkan baca chapter 18, readers!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Disclaimer This Chapter: Lagu milik Blink!  
**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Normal Pov  
**

"Kalian harus di beri hukuman" kata sensei.

"Ampun, sensei" ucap Kazune-Z.

Kini para Kazune-Z berlutut di depan sensei, Karin, Micchi, Kazusa dan Jin.

"Hanazono-san, gomennasai sudah menyakitimu" kata Kazune-Z.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, tapi... masalahnya Kazune" kata Karin.

"Kalian semua, ikut sensei ke ruang kantor" kata sensei.

Para Kazune-Z mengangguk, mereka pun berjalan mengikuti sensei ke ruang kantor.

"Micchi, bagaimana ini? kalau Kazune tau, dia pasti akan marah besar" kata Karin.

"Aku juga tidak tau harus bagaimana" kata Micchi.

"Um... tomodachi to, aku ke toilet dulu, ya" kata Jin.

"Aku mau menjenguk Kazune-sama dulu" kata Kazusa.

"Nee, Kazusa. Jangan beritau Kazune, lho!" kata Karin.

"_Hai_!" balas Kazusa.

**Kazune Pov**

Aku termenung di tempat tidur, aku masih memikirkan kejadian tadi.

'Bagaimana kalau Karin di sakiti lagi? tapi... kenapa aku jadi khawatir begini ya? apa aku suka padanya? ah, tidak mungkin' pikirku.

"Kazune-chan, minum obat ini" kata Himeka.

Aku mengambil obat dan segelas air. Aku meminumnya.

"Himeka" panggilku.

"Ada apa, Kazune-chan?" tanya Himeka.

"Apa kau sudah menyukai seseorang?" tanya balikku.

"Hah! a-apa yang kau tanyakan? mengapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Himeka.

"Sudah, jawab saja" kata Kazune.

Muka Himeka bersemu kemerahan sekarang.

"Aku... aku menyukai..."

"Hn?"

"Menyukai..."

"Siapa?"

"Menyukai..."

"Bisa kau cepat?!"

"Ah...! aku menyukai Micchi-kun!"

"Apa?! Himeka-sama menyukai Micchi-sama?!" kata seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang UKS.

"Kyaa! Kazusa-chan!" kata Himeka kaget.

"Jadi, kau menyukai Micchi-sama?" tanya Kazusa.

"I-iya... ku mohon Kazusa-chan..., jangan beritau Micchi-kun" mohon Himeka.

Kazusa hanya senyam-senyum kecil menanggapi Himeka, kemudian, pandangannya tertuju ke arahku.

"Kazune-sama, kau menyukai Karin-sama kan" tebak Kazusa.

Seketika itu, mukaku langsung memerah.

"A-apa-apaan kau, Kazusa?! seenaknya saja berbicara seperti itu!" kataku.

"Terus, kenapa mukamu memerah? lalu, kenapa kau mau menolong Karin-sama? kau pasti menyukainya kan?" tanya Kazusa bertubi-tubi.

"Mukaku memerah karena kau menanyakan hal yang konyol! aku menolong Karin karena dia sahabatku juga! dan aku tidak menyukai Karin!" jawabku.

"Kazusa-chan, kau sendiri menyukai siapa?" tanya Himeka.

"Tidak ada!" jawab Kazusa.

"Jangan bohong!" kataku.

"Memang tidak ada!" kata Kazusa.

Kazusa itu sangat sulit untuk di pahami, kalau dia berbohong pasti akan sulit di tebak raut mukanya.

"Ya sudah, aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu, ya. Jaa ne" ucap Kazusa.

Kazusa pun keluar dari ruang UKS meninggalkanku dan Himeka.

**Kazusa Pov**

Aku keluar dari ruang UKS. Ketika di luar, mukaku terasa memanas. Ini karena kejadian tadi, mengapa Himeka menanyakan hal seperti itu kepadaku?

"Kazusa!" panggil seseorang.

Aku menengok ke arah kiri, ternyata Jin yang memanggilku.

"Ji-Jin-sama!" kataku.

"Kon'nichiwa. Kazusa, kenapa mukamu memerah begitu? kamu demam ya?" tanya Jin.

"Ah, tidak! Tidak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Kazusa.

Aku jadi malu terhadap Jin. Ini gara-gara Himeka, sih.

"Jin-sama" panggilku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jin.

"Kau tau kan kalau Karin-sama sudah di sakiti oleh Kazune-Z, fans Kazune-sama. Dan Kazune-samalah yang melindungi Karin-sama" jawabku.

"Iya, lalu kenapa?" tanya Jin.

"Kalau fansmu juga menyiksaku, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya balikku ketakutan.

"Aku yang akan melindungimu" jawab Jin.

"Hah?"

"Aku akan melindungimu seperti Kazune" kata Jin.

"A-arigato..." ucapku.

"Doyo ni. Oh iya, sekarang keadaan Kazune bagaimana?" tanya Jin.

"Dia baik-baik saja" jawabku.

"Mungkin aku lebih baik berhenti jadi artis, daripada sahabat-sahabatku yang harus tersakiti" kata Jin.

'Jin-sama, aku tau perasaanmu. Kau memang lelaki yang baik' pikirku.

"Kazusa"

"Eh? iya? ada apa?"

"Siang ini kau ada waktu luang?"

"Ada. Memang kenapa?"

"Siang ini... temani aku, ya"

"Huh? kemana?"

"Rahasia"

"Huhh..., daijobu"

"Kalau begitu, aku tunggu di halte bus kemarin, ya"

"Oke!"

Jin langsung pergi meninggalkanku. Aku merasa jantungku ini berdebar-debar ketika ada di dekat Jin. Ada perasaankah aku kepada Jin?

(Author: MUSIKK! JRENGG...! JRENGG...! JRENGG...!).

"**Ada rasa tak wajar**

**Hingga kau menghampiriku,**

**Kau memberiku cinta**

**Dan membuatku bahagia**

**Sungguh berdebar jantungku**

**Bila kau ada dekatku... **(lagu Blink - Cinta pertama)"

**Karin Pov**

Aku bingung bagaimana nasib para Kazune-Z nanti. Semakin lama, kelas semakin ramai.

"Hanazono-san, kau sudah tau bagaimana kabar Kazune-Z itu?" tanya Micchi.

Tumben-tumbennya Micchi menghampiriku tanpa memelukku. Ya... itu memang tidak menggangguku, tapi aneh-aneh juga, bukan?

"Belum" jawabku.

"Kalau aku dengar-dengar sih, sepertinya mereka akan di keluarkan" kata Micchi.

"Hah! gawat!" kataku.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Micchi.

"Um... hanya ada 1 cara" jawabku.

"1 Cara? cara apa?" tanya Micchi.

"Kita harus menemui Kazune dulu" kataku.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" ajak Micchi.

Aku dan Micchi pun pergi keluar kelas menuju UKS.

BRAKK!

Aku dan Micchi membuka pintu dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat Himeka dan Kazune kaget.

"Kazune!" panggilku.

"Karin-chan, ada apa? mengapa terburu-buru?" tanya Himeka.

"Ini... soal... Kazune-Z!" jawabku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kazune.

"Sebenarnya, saat aku, Micchi, Kazusa dan Jin masuk kelas, sudah ada sensei. Tapi, Micchi masih menggenggam kameranya, akhirnya ketahuan" jawabku.

"Ohh... lalu, bagaimana tentang Kazune-Z?" tanya Kazune.

"Katanya, mereka akan di keluarkan!" jawab Micchi.

"Gawat, masalah tentang penyiksaan itu bisa tersebar ke luar sekolah" kata Kazune.

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Himeka.

"Um... begini, Kazune, kau harus memaafkan Kazune-Z di depan para guru!" jawabku.

"Kalau mereka masih mengejar kau, kau harus pura-pura berpacaran!" kata Himeka memberi ide dengan mantapnya.

"APAA?!"

"Himeka, rasanya tidak akan mungkin Kazune mau berpacaran" kata Micchi.

"Makanya, Kazune-chan, ubah sifatmu sekali lagi, dong!" kata Himeka.

"Tidak mau!" bantah Kazune.

"Sudah, sudah. Jadi, sepulang sekolah, kita ke ruang kantor bersama, ya" kata Karin.

"Lho? bukannya itu berarti Kazune-Z juga sudah pulang?" tanya Kazune.

"Tidak, mereka di hukum membersihkan lapangan sekolah. Jadi, saat mereka sudah selesai membersihkan lapangan sekolah, mereka akan langsung di panggil ke ruang kantor" jawab Micchi.

"Ohh..., ya sudah. Sepulang sekolah, kita ke ruang kantor" kata Kazune.

"Oke!" sahut Karin, Micchi dan Himeka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Kon'nichiwa, readers!

Kayaknya chapter 18 tidak ada humornya, ya

Gomen ne, readers, kalau tidak memuaskan!

Please send your review


	20. Best Friends Forever

Kon'nichiwa, readers! Gomen ne, author lama banget nge-update chapter 20. Kayaknya bentar lagi mau tamat, nih. Uwahh..., author jadi sedih udah mau tamat. Ya, kita mulai saja sekarang!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Karin Pov  
**

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel telah berbunyi, saatnya menuju ruang kantor.

"Kazune! Himeka!" panggilku saat melihat Kazune dan Himeka keluar dari ruang UKS.

"Karin-chan" balas Himeka.

"Nee! tunggu aku, dong...!" kata Kazusa yang menarik Jin sambil berlari ke arah sini.

"Kazusa, bukannya kau mau pergi bersama Jin, atau kalau boleh sebut sih kencan..." godaku.

Himeka dan Micchi tertawa, muka Kazusa dan Jin memerah.

"Da_—_Dari mana kalian tau?" tanya Jin.

"Himeka yang menguping" jawab Kazune.

"Hehehe" Himeka hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah. Itu nanti saja, aku ingin ikut kalian juga" jawab Kazusa.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang ayo kita pergi ke ruang kantor!" ajak Micchi.

Aku, Kazune, Himeka, Kazusa dan Jin mengangguk. Kami pun pergi menuju ruang kantor.

**Normal Pov**

Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Micchi, Kazusa dan Jin pergi menuju ruang kantor, atau setidaknya ruang para sensei. Ketika sampai di ruang kantor, terlihatlah Kazune-Z yang sedang di hukum.

"Pokoknya, mulai besok, aku tidak ingin melihat kalian ada di sekolah ini lagi!" ucap _motokin _(kepala sekolah).

Tanpa mengetuk pintu, Karin dan teman-temannya langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kantor.

"Tunggu!" cegat Kazune.

Semua sensei yang ada di ruang kantor kaget dengan kehadiran Karin dan yang lainnya.

"Ma_—_Maaf atas kelancangan Kazune, kon'nichiwa semua sensei dan motokin" kata Himeka.

"Ada apa, Kujo?" tanya motokin.

"Aku datang kesini dengan maksud ingin meminta agar motokin tidak mengeluarkan mereka dari sekolah ini" jawab Kazune.

"Nazedesu ka? apa kalian tidak tau kalau perilaku mereka bisa mencemarkan nama baik sekolah ini?!" tanya motokin.

"Kami tau, tapi kami yakin, kalau mereka di beri 1 kesempatan lagi, pasti mereka tidak akan mengulanginya lagi" jawab Micchi.

"_Sore wa hontodesuka_?" tanya motokin.

Kazune-Z langsung berlutut.

"Kami berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" kata Kazune-Z.

"Huhh... daijobu. Karena ini adalah permintaan Kujo sendiri, kalian aku maafkan. Tapi...! kalau sampai kalian mengulanginya lagi, aku tak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kalian!_ Rikai dekimasu ka_?" tanya motokin.

"_Rikai shite_!" jawab Kazune-Z.

Kazune-Z berdiri, lalu mereka menghampiri Karin.

"Hanazono-san, maafkan kami, ya. Kami janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi" kata salah 1 Kazune-Z.

"Iya, aku memaafkan kalian semua, kok. Jangan lupa minta maaf sama Kazune" kata Karin.

"Kujo-kun, maafkan kami, ya" kata Kazune-Z.

"Iya, lain kali jangan jadi egois, jadilah penggemar yang baik!" nasehat Kazune.

"Kyaa~! Kujo-kun keren! kami berjanji!" kata Kazune-Z.

Kazune-Z langsung keluar dengan tampang bahagia. Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Micchi, Kazusa dan Jin pun juga ikut keluar dari ruang kantor.

"Hahh... akhirnya masalah ini tuntas juga" kata Karin.

"Iya, lumayan berat menyelesaikan masalah ini" kata Micchi.

"Kalau begitu, kita ucapkan kata _best friends forever_, ya" kata Kazusa.

Kazusa meletakkan tangannya.

"Oke" balas Jin.

Kini tangan Jin berada di atas tangan Kazusa. Pipi Kazusa memanas.

"Daijobu! aku juga ikut!" seru Micchi.

Micchi menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Jin.

"Aku juga" kata Himeka.

"Aku juga mau!" seru Karin.

Himeka menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Micchi dan Karin menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Himeka.

"Kazune-sama, ayo ikut dong" ajak Kazusa.

"Aku tak mau" balas Kazune.

"Yahh... kalau begitu kita bukan teman baik, ya" kata Karin dengan sengaja.

Kazune yang mendengar kata-kata Karin pun mengalah.

"Iya deh, iya" kata Kazune.

Kazune pun menaruh tangannya di atas tangan Karin. Kazune dan Karin bisa merasakan tangan mereka berdua yang hangat.

"1..., 2..., 3!"

"BEST FRIENDS FOREVERR...!" kata Karin, Kazune, Micchi, Himeka, Kazusa dan Jin yang langsung mengangkat tangannya.

Tanpa di sadari, motokin dan beberapa sensei memerhatikan Karin dan yang lainnya. Bahkan ada salah 1 sensei yang memotretnya menggunakan kamera Micchi yang belum di kembalikan.

"Mereka ini memang kompak sekali, ya" kata salah 1 sensei.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita beri mereka sesuatu?" usul sensei lainnya.

"Berikan atas apa?" tanya motokin.

"Atas kebaikan mereka yang telah memaafkan Tokkuko, Chika, Miako dan Hikaru" jawab sensei.

"Benar juga, aku setuju" kata motokin.

Motokin dan para sensei pun kembali ke ruang kantor mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Kon'nichiwa, readers!

Gomen ne karena chapter 20 pendek

Semoga chapter berikut bisa sangat dan sangaatttttttttttt... panjang!

Review ya, readers! ^^


	21. Karin & Her Friends Are Rewarded

Halo, readers! XD Chang-san kembali menjadi author yang typo! XDDD Gimana chapter 20? chapter 21 tentang keesokan harinya, silahkan di baca~! Oh iya, kencan Kazusa-chan dan Jin-kun tidak di ceritakan, jadi mohon maaf ya, fans Kazusa-chan dan fans Jin-kun ^^ Silahkan di baca!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Normal Pov  
**

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel pertanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Seluruh murid berbahagia seperti menari-nari di taman.

"Himeka, kau suka tempat ini?" tanya Karin.

"Iya. Arigato sudah mengajakku, Karin-chan" jawab Himeka.

"Himeka-sama...! Karin-sama...!" panggil Kazusa.

"Ada apa, Kazusa?" tanya Karin.

"Motokin memanggil kita" jawab Kazusa.

"Hah? untuk apa?" tanya Himeka.

* * *

Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa pun pergi menuju ruang kantor lagi. Ketika sampai di ruang kantor, terlihat Kazune, Jin dan Micchi.

"Kazune, Micchi, Jin, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Karin.

"Lho? ternyata kalian di panggil juga" kata Kazune.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya sampai-sampai kita di panggil motokin?" tanya Kazusa.

* * *

"Jadi, karena kalian telah memaafkan Tokkuko, Chika, Miako dan Hikaru, aku sebagai motokin sekolah Seiei Gakuen ini kagum akan ketulusan kalian. Oleh karena itu, aku akan memberi kalian sebuah piagam penghargaan dan hadiah" kata motokin.

"Hah? hadiah?" tanya Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, Jin, Micchi dan Kazune bersamaan.

"Untuk Kujo Kazune" kata motokin.

Kazune maju dan menerima sebuah bungkusan dan sebuah piagam. Kazune sendiri bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Untuk Hanazono Karin" kata motokin.

Karin maju juga dan ia menerima hadiah dan piagam penghargaan yang di beri motokin.

"Untuk Kujo Himeka" kata motokin.

Himeka pun maju ke depan dan menerima piagam dan hadiahnya. Begitu juga dengan Kazusa, Jin dan Micchi.

"Aku berharap, seluruh murid di sini bisa meneladani perilaku kalian. Kalian jangan sombong hanya karena kalian mendapat penghargaan, jaga juga perilaku kalian, rikai dekimasu ka?" tanya motokin.

"Rikai shite!" jawab Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, Jin dan Micchi.

"Rikai shite..." jawab Kazune.

"_Hai_, kembalilah ke kelas" kata motokin.

Karin dan teman-temannya keluar dari ruang kantor.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini? mengapa motokin tiba-tiba memberi kita hadiah dan piagam penghargaan?" tanya Kazune.

"Apa ada yang berulang tahun?" tanya Jin.

"Kok kita bisa dapat penghargaan ya?" tanya Micchi.

"Woi! kalian bodoh atau apa, sih?! lihat lagi di atas, kata-kata motokin kalian!" seru author.

"Enak saja kami di bilang bodoh! _tokorode_, ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Jin.

"Hanya menghampiri kalian saja, kok" jawab author.

"Kembali buat cerita, author goblok!" kata Kazune langsung menendang sang author.

(Author: Oke, oke. Lanjut! XD).

"Nee, mungkin kita bisa melihat pemberitahuannya di mading" Karin.

"Benar juga, ayo!" ajak Kazune.

Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Micchi, Kazusa dan Jin pun pergi melihat mading. Ketika hampir dekat dengan mading, terlihatlah banyak sekumpulan siswa-siswi sekolah Seiei Gakuen.

"Wahh...! mereka ini kompak sekali, ya!" kata seorang siswi.

"Iya, aku jadi iri dan ingin sekali seperti mereka" kata siswi lainnya.

Dan tiba-tiba, terlihatlah Miyon dan Yuki di samping Karin dan teman-temannya.

"Hanazono-san! Kujo-kun! Kujo-chan! Kujo-sama! Nishikiori-san! Kuga-san! ayo ke sini!" ajak Miyon.

Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, Kazune, Jin dan Micchi menghampiri Miyon dan Yuki.

"Ada apa, Miyon-sama?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kalian sudah lihat mading?" tanya balik Miyon.

"Belum, memang ada apa?" tanya Karin.

"Kita harus berlindung dari serangan_—_"

"Nee! lihat itu! itu mereka!" teriak seorang siswa menunjuk ke arah Kazune dan yang lainnya.

"_—_Dari serangan fans baru kalian!" sambung Yuki langsung berlari.

Miyon pun mengikuti Yuki berlari. Karin merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi kepadanya dan teman-temannya.

"KYAA! Kujo-kun...!" teriak Kazune-Z.

"Tomodachi to, aku merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi kepada kita kalau kita tidak berlari...!" kata Karin langsung berlari.

Kazune, Micchi, Himeka, Jin dan Kazusa mengikuti Karin berlari. Seluruh siswa mengejar-ngejar mereka.

"Sebenarnya ada ap, sih?!" tanya Jin.

"Kuga-san! sebaiknya kau berhenti jadi artis!" saran Micchi.

"Walau artis aku tidak suka di kerumunin banyak orang!" seru Jin.

"Makanya berhenti jadi artis!" kata Micchi.

Karin, Kazune, Micchi, Himeka, Kazusa dan Jin berlari menuju loteng sekolah.

"Walau di loteng seperti ini, mereka tetap saja mengejar kita!" kata Karin.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Kazusa.

"Turun melalui tangga darurat atau kita akan mati disini!" jawab Kazune sekaligus menyarankan.

"APAA?!"

"Tak ada pilihan lain" kata Kazune.

Kazune, Karin, Himeka, Micchi, Jin dan Kazusa pun terpaksa turun melalui tangga darurat. Sekumpulan siswa-siswi Seiei Gakuen itu tidak dapat turun melalui tangga darurat karena pintu terbuka hanya untuk 6 orang.

* * *

"Huhh... akhirnya kita bisa bebas juga dari mereka" kata Karin.

"Aku lelah berlari terus" keluh Himeka.

"Kok mereka bisa tiba-tiba ngefans sama kita ya?" tanya Kazusa.

"Jawabannya ada di mading" jawab Jin.

"Bukankah di sekitar sini ada mading" kata Micchi.

"Benar juga, ayo kita cari!" ajak Kazune.

Kazune dan teman-temannya pun pergi melihat mading. Di mading, terlihat suatu berita '...Mereka sudah memaafkan Tokkuko, Chika, Miako dan Hikaru dengan tulus hati. Dan, kata terakhir untuk itu adalah best friends forever...'. Di berita itu juga terdapat foto Karin, Kazune, Micchi, Himeka, Kazusa dan Jin yang mengangkat tangan mereka.

"Kenapa bisa ada foto kita, nih?" tanya Jin.

"Apakah saat itu ada sensei yang memotret kita ya?" tanya Kazusa.

"Ya, sudah pasti. Micchi kan lupa mengambil kembali kameranya saat itu" jawab Karin.

"Oh iya! aku lupa!" kata Micchi.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih teliti, Micchi-sama" tegur Kazusa.

"Gomen'nasai" kata Micchi.

"Apa sebaiknya, kita robek saja berita ini?" tanya Jin.

"Tapi, kalau kita dapat hukuman, bagaimana?" tanya balik Himeka.

"Tunggu saja berita ini tidak laku lagi" saran Micchi.

"LAMAAA...!" teriak Karin, Kazune, Himeka, Kazusa dan Jin kepada Micchi.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel telah berbunyi, 1... 2... 3...

"Yeyy~!"

**-_-_-2 Hours Later-_-_-**

Bel berbunyi lagi, kini waktu pulang sudah di dapatkan oleh Karin dan teman-temannya.

"Karin-chan, hari ini kita kerjakan tugas bersama, yuk!" ajak Himeka.

"Daijobu, nanti jam 2 siang aku datang ke rumahmu, ya" kata Karin.

"Iya. Aku tunggu kamu di rumahku ya, jaa ne!" kata Himeka.

"Jaa ne yoku!" balas Karin.

Karin dan teman-temannya pun pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

**-_-_-2 Hours Later-_-_-**

Ting...! Tong...!

Karin menekan bel rumah kediaman Kujo. Pintu pun terbuka dan yang membukakannya adalah Kazune.

"Ka_—_Karin?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

****Kon'nichiwa, readers!

Readers, ada pengumuman, nih

Kayaknya akhir-akhir ini author tak terlalu bisa mengupdate cerita ini

Mengapa? karena bulan puasa sudah selesai, pulang sekolah jadi harus jam 3-4 sore

Gomen'nasai, readers

Readers review chapter ini ya ^^


	22. Last Time

Kon'nichiwa, readers! Gomen'nasai karena pembuatan chapter 22 yang SANGAAATTTT... lama! kan author sudah bilang kalau author akan jarang punya waktu karena pulang sekolah. Jadi, karena author selalu membuat readers menunggu lama, author akan buat chapter ini menjadi lebih panjang! Selain itu, chapter ini ada adegan yang spesial romantis! Nah, silahkan baca~!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Normal Pov  
**

"Ka_—_Karin?"

"Kon'nichiwa, Kazune" sapa Karin.

"Ko_—_Kon'nichiwa, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kazune.

"Aku mau belajar dengan Himeka. Kau tau kan sebentar lagi kita harus menghadapi ujian dan beberapa tes untuk masuk ke SMA Sakura Gaoka? Itulah sebabnya aku datang ke sini untuk belajar bersama Himeka. Hm... mungkin Kazusa juga" jawab Karin panjang lebar.

Tiba-tiba, raut muka Kazune berubah menjadi pucat, ia kelihatan sedih.

"Karin-chan, _yokoso_!" sambut Himeka.

"Arigato, Himeka" balas Karin.

"Silahkan masuk, Karin" kata Kazune mempersilahkan Karin untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Arigato, Kazune" kata Karin.

Karin pun masuk ke dalam rumah kediaman Kujo itu. Ia mulai terperangah ketika melihat rumah kediaman Kujo yang sangatlah megah.

"Nee, aku ikut belajar bersama kalian!" kata Kazusa.

"Daijobu, Kazusa-chan" kata Himeka.

"Kita belajar di ruang tamu saja, ya" usul Kazusa.

"Bagaimana, Karin-chan?" tanya Himeka.

"A_—_Ah... Itu terserah kalian sajalah..." jawab Karin.

Kazune yang melewati Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa segera pergi menuju dapur.

"Kazune-sama, mau ikut belajar bersama juga?" tanya Kazusa.

"Tidak" jawab Kazune singkat.

"Yahh..., Kazune, ikut saja ya! kau akan masuk ke SMA Sakura Gaoka juga kan?" tanya Karin.

Bukannya menjawab, Kazune malah mengacuhkan Karin, namun Kazune ke kamar mengambil buku pelajarannya, itu artinya ia juga ikut belajar dengan Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa. Mereka pun belajar bersama. Namun, terasa bukan belajar untuk Kazune karena ia harus membantu Karin, Himeka dan Kazusa yang kesusahan mencari cara atau rumus-rumus matematika.

"Jadi, kalau mau hitung perkalian dengan cepat, pakai cara ini saja" kata Kazune.

"Wah, ternyata ini ya cara mudah menghitung perkalian" kata Karin.

"Iya. Kau sudah mengerti kan?" tanya Kazune.

"Sudah. Arigato, Kazune" jawab Karin.

"Ciye, ciye...! belajar saja mesra apalagi kalau tidak belajar!" goda Kazusa.

"_Chotto_! ini serius tau!" Bentak Kazune.

Kari melihat ke arah jam. Sudah jam 5 sore.

"Tomodachi to, sudah jam 5 sore. Aku pulang dulu, ya" pamit Karin.

"Sayonara, Karin" kata Kazune.

"Sayonara, Karin-sama" kata Kazusa.

"Sayonara, Karin-chan" kata Himeka.

"Sayonara yoku!" balas Karin.

Karin pun segera pulang menuju rumahnya. Ia menjadi takut akan tes untuk kelulusan sekolahnya. Namun, Karin sudah belajar. Karin pun yakin ia siap dan bisa mengerjakan ujian yang lusa nanti akan di mulai.

Setelah ujian pun Karin masih harus belajar karena Karin juga harus menghadapi tes untuk masuk ke SMA Sakura Gaoka. Karin tidak sendiri masuk ke SMA itu, Himeka, Micchi, Kazusa dan Jin juga akan masuk ke sekolah itu. Namun, Karin masih bingung dengan Kazune. Ketika menyebutkan Kazune akan masuk SMA Sakura Gaoka, raut muka Kazune berubah menjadi pucat. Tapi, Karin tak terlalu mempedulikan hal itu.

**-_-_-Tomorrow-_-_-**

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Pelajaran di sekolah telah usai. Karin pun terbebas dari cegatan pembelajaran yang membuatnya frustasi dan kebingungan. Namun, Karin berpikir bahwa pembelajaran yang membuatnya frustasi dan kebingungan itu adalah untuk ujian, belum lagi, ia sangat tidak suka belajar sehingga pantas ia selalu bingung dalam menghadapi soal.

"Karin!" panggil Kazune.

"Huh? ada apa, Kazune?" tanya Karin.

"Karin, nanti malam kan ada pesta dansa. Aku tidak ada pasangan, jadi kau mau berdansa bersamaku?" tanya Kazune dengan muka yang memerah.

Muka Karin pun ikut memerah mendengar ajakan Kazune. Karin belum pernah berdansa, namun, ia merasa tidak enak jika menolak ajakan Kazune.

"Da_—_Daijobu... Ka_—_Kapan kita... berangkat?" tanya Karin gugup.

"Besok malam. Um... arigato" kata Kazune.

"Ha_—Hai_!" balas Karin.

"Karin-chan!" panggil Himeka.

"Karin-sama!" panggil Kazusa.

"Kon'nichiwa, Himeka, Kazusa" balas Karin.

"2 Hari lagi kita akan menghadapi ujian...~!" kata Himeka.

"I_—_Iya..." kata Karin.

"Karin-sama, nanti kau juga ikut pesta dansa?" tanya Kazusa.

Tepat saat Kazusa menanyakan hal itu, Kazune malah pergi meninggalkan Kazusa, Himeka dan Karin.

"Iya. Kalau kalian? apa kalian akan ikut?" tanya Karin.

"Tentu saja" jawab Himeka.

"Ohh... aku tebak pasangan kalian, ya. Pasangan Kazusa pasti Jin dan pasangan Himeka pasti Micchi, iya kan?" tebak Karin.

Muka Himeka dan Kazusa memerah, Karin menebak bahwa jawabannya pasti benar.

"Da_—_Dari mana kau tau...?" tanya Himeka.

"Tentu saja aku tau! Karin gitu, lho~!" jawab Karin.

"Kau sendiri, pasti dengan Kazune-sama kan...?" tebak Kazusa.

"E_—_Eh...? kau sendiri tau dari mana?" tanya Karin dengan muka yang memerah.

"Tentu saja aku tau! Kazusa gitu, lho~!" jawab Kazusa.

"Hanya aku yang tidak bilang seperti itu" kata Himeka.

"Kasihan deh, lo~!" kata Karin dan Kazusa bersamaan.

"Oh iya, Karin-chan, ada yang ingin ku beri tau kepadamu. Kemarin aku lupa menyampaikan suatu hal kepadamu" kata Himeka.

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya, setelah Kazune-chan lulus SMP ini, ia akan pindah ke Inggris" kata Himeka.

"A_—_Apa...?!"

"Otosan meminta Kazune-sama untuk pergi dan belajar di Inggris. Jadi, Kazune-sama mengajakmu berdansa pasti karena ia ingin mengucapkan perpisahan kepadamu" kata Kazusa.

Karin sedikit _shock_ mendengar kata-kata Kazusa dan Himeka. Namun, walaupun Karin _shock_, ia juga tidak boleh melarang Kazune untuk pergi dan belajar di Inggris. Karin akan merasa dirinya egois karena melarang Kazune.

"Ka_—_Karin-chan... ja_—_jangan _shock_ ya..." kata Himeka.

Karin menanggapi Himeka dengan mengangguk. Himeka dan Kazusa menjadi merasa bersalah karena telah memberitaukan hal itu kepada Karin. Tapi, jika rahasia itu di sembunyikan terlalu lama, bukankah suatu saat Karin akan mengetahuinya?

"Daijobu, Karin-chan, kami pulang dulu, ya. Sayonara!" kata Himeka.

"Sayonara, Karin-sama!" kata Kazusa.

"Sayonara yoku, Kazusa, Himeka..." balas Karin.

**-_-_-Tomorrow-_-_-**

Karin berjalan menuju ke sekolahnya dengan raut muka yang murung. Karin masih mengingat saat kemarin Himeka dan Kazusa berkata Kazune akan pindah ke Inggris. Ntah mengapa, Karin sangat tidak rela jika Kazune pergi.

Karin juga mengingat kalau hari ini, ia akan berdansa dengan Kazune di bawah terang bulan. Karin pun ikut merasa kalau hal berdansa itu adalah peristiwa terakhir Karin bersama Kazune.

Karin mengingat bagaimana kejadian pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Kazune. Segala pengalamannya bersama teman-temannya tak bisa ia lupakan. Pandangan Karin terus tertuju ke bawah sehingga ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

BRUAKK!

Karin pun terjatuh.

"A_—_Ah..."

"Ka_—_Karin!"

"Huh?"

Karin melihat ke arah seseorang di depannya, Kazune.

"Ka_—_Kazune!"

Karin kaget melihat pemuda yang ada di depannya itu.

"Tumben kau datang tidak terlalu pagi, ada apa?" tanya Kazune.

"A_—_Ah... tidak apa-apa..." jawab Karin.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Kazune.

"Tidak, aku sehat. Aku baik-baik saja, kok" jawab Karin.

"Um... atau... kau tidak mau pergi ke pesta dansa ya...?" tanya Kazune.

Karin tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang di keluarkan dari mulut Kazune. Dengan kedua tangannya, Karin langsung memegangi pipi Kazune.

"Itu tidak mungkin! aku tidak mungkin tidak menghabiskan waktu terakhir bersama sahabatku sendiri sebelum ia pergi ke Inggris!" jawab Karin tidak sadar dengan jawabannya.

"Ha_—_Hahh...? Ka_—_Karin..."

Karin langsung menutup mulutnya dan tersadar akan jawabannya, ia benar-benar tidak sadar dengan apa yang di jawabnya.

"Kau tau dari mana aku akan ke Inggris..?" tanya Kazune.

"A_—_Aku... aku tau... dari... Ka_—_Kazusa dan... Himeka..." jawab Karin.

Kazune hanya bisa menghela nafas, ia tau Kazusa dan Himeka pasti akan segera memberitau hal ini dengan cepat kepada Karin.

"Gomen'nasai, aku tidak memberitau hal ini sebelumnya. Memang benar, aku akan pergi ke Inggris. Karena itu... aku ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu hari ini. A_—_Apa kau mau...?" tanya Kazune.

Hampir saja Karin mengeluarkan air matanya, namun, ia menahannya. Rasanya tidak akan enak jika Karin menangis hanya karena kepergian Kazune. Yang jelas, hari ini Karin bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Kazune untuk yang ke terakhir kali.

"Baik, ayo kita ke sekolah. Nanti terlambat, lho!" ajak Kazune.

"_Hai_!"

* * *

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, Karin segera membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan tulisnya. Saat itu, Himeka, Jin dan Micchi datang menghampiri Karin.

"Karin-chan, tumben terburu-buru. Kau mau kencan dengan Kazune-chan ya?" tanya Himeka.

"E_—_Eh...? Ka_—_Kata siapa aku akan kencan... aku hanya ingin_—_"

"Karin!" panggil Kazune.

"Jangan berbohong lagi, Karin-chan" kata Himeka.

"Ta_—_Tapi bukan dalam arti kencan tau!" kata Karin dengan muka yang memerah.

"Wuahh...! Hanazono-san, selamat berkencan dengan Kujo-kun, ya~!" seru Micchi.

"Karin, ayo kita pergi!" ajak Kazune.

"E_—_Eh... ba_—_baik..." kata Karin gugup.

"Himeka, nanti kau pulang duluan bersama Kazusa, ya" pesan Kazune.

"Baik, saudaraku yang tampan~" goda Himeka.

"Hahahah...!" Micchi dan Jin tertawa.

Hal itu membuat Kazune merasa kesal. Karin yang mendengarnya pun tertawa kecil memikirkan nasib Kazune yang sepertinya selalu menjadi korban godaan.

* * *

"Karin, kau mau kemana?" tanya Kazune.

"Ntahlah. Sekarang kan siang, kita ke kedai es krim saja, yuk~!" ajak Karin.

"Kau suka es krim?" tanya Kazune.

"Iya!" jawab Karin bersemangat.

"Daijobu, ayo kita ke sana" ajak Kazune.

Karin mengangguk. Karin dan Kazune pun pergi menuju kedai es krim.

"Kyoka!" kata Karin dan Kazune sambil membuka pintu kedai es krim yang mereka datangi.

"Yokoso!" balas bapak penjual es krim.

"Pak, aku mau es krim coklatnya 1, ya" pesan Karin.

"Kalau aku vanila saja" pesan Kazune.

"Daijobu" kata bapak penjual es krim itu.

Kemudian, bapak penjual es krim itu membuat es krim yang di pesan oleh Karin dan Kazune.

"_Tanoshinde kudasai_" kata bapak pejual es krim itu.

"Arigatogozaimasu" kata Karin dan Kazune sambil memberikan uang sesuai harga es krimnya.

Karin dan Kazune keluar dari kedai es krim.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana?" tanya Kazune.

"Nee, kenapa kau terus bertanya kepadaku?" tanya balik Karin.

"Karena aku tak tau aku ingin kemana" jawab Kazune.

"_Hen'na_..." kata Karin.

"Gomen ne" balas Kazune.

"Kita keliling saja, deh. Sekaligus melihat-lihat" usul Karin.

"Daijobu" kata Kazune.

Karin dan Kazune pun pergi berkeliling. Karin dan Kazune terus diam selama di jalan, tak ada 1 pun pembicaraan di antara mereka. Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang yang berteriak.

"Kue mochi! kue mochi!" teriak orang itu.

"Karin, kita makan kue mochi, yuk!" ajak Kazune.

"Hah? mana?" tanya Karin.

"Itu, disana!" jawab Kazune.

"Oh, oke" kata Karin.

Karin dan Kazune menghampiri si penjual kue mochi.

"Kyoka" kata Karin dan Kazune.

"Yokoso" salam si penjual ramah.

"Karin, kau mau kue mochi yang mana?" tanya Kazune.

"Um... yang mana, ya?" tanya Karin.

"Aku mau yang isinya coklat saja, deh" kata Kazune.

"Hah? ada yang isinya coklat? kalau begitu, aku coklat juga!" kata Karin.

"Kau suka coklat ya?" tanya Kazune.

"Iya" jawab Karin.

Kemudian, si penjual membungkus 2 kue mochi.

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi sekali. Aku akan memberi diskon untuk kalian" kata si penjual.

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin.

Si penjual mengangguk. Karin dan Kazune saling memandang, kemudian pandangan mereka kembali ke si penjual kue mochi.

"Arigatogozaimasu" kata Karin dan Kazune.

"Doyo ni" balas si penjual.

Sehabis membeli kue mochi, Karin dan Kazune pergi berkeliling lagi. Tiba-tiba, Karin memandangi sepasang gantungan kelinci yang lucu di sebuah toko.

"_Kawaii_...!" kata Karin.

"Kau suka?" tanya Kazune.

"Iya. Aku kan suka kelinci" jawab Karin.

Sementara Karin masih memandangi sepasang gantungan boneka kelinci itu, Kazune menghampiri si penjual.

"Kyoka, apa sepasang gantungan itu masih kau jual?" tanya Kazune.

"Ah, iya. Apa anda mau membelinya?" tanya balik si penjual.

Kazune mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, si penjual itu memberi sepasang gantungan boneka kelinci di sebuah lemari yang penuh dengan gantungan boneka yang lucu dan imut. Kazune membayarnya.

"Arigatogozaimasu" kata si penjual.

"Doyo ni" balas Kazune.

Kazune menyimpan sepasang gantungan yang ia beli di kantong tasnya. Kemudian, Kazune menghampiri Karin. Karin menengok ke arah Kazune.

"Karin, aku punya sesuatu untukmu" kata Kazune.

"Huh? apa?" tanya Karin.

Kazune mengeluarkan 1 gantungan boneka kelinci berpita pink.

"Ini, untukmu" jawab Kazune.

"Hahh...! Ka_—_Kazune...? Kau mendapatkannya dari mana?" tanya Karin.

"Aku baru membelinya. Ambillah, sebagai kenangan" kata Kazune.

Pipi Karin memerah, ia mengambil 1 gantungan boneka kelinci itu.

"A_—_Arigato" kata Karin.

Kazune menanggapi Karin dengan tersenyum. Senyuman Kazune dapat membuat muka Karin memanas.

"Ayo, kita pergi" ajak Kazune.

Karin mengangguk. Karin dan Kazune pun pergi kembali berkeliling. Tak terasa, waktu sudah sore.

"Karin, kita ke jembatan yang ada di sana, yuk!" ajak Kazune.

"Huh?"

"Ayo!" ajak Kazune sambil menarik tangan Karin.

Karin dapat merasakan hangatnya tangan Kazune. Di jembatan yang mereka datangi, Karin dan Kazune menikmati indahnya pemandangan matahari terbenam.

"Indahnya..." kata Karin.

"Karin, aku kan sudah memberimu 1 gantungan boneka kelinci itu sebagai kenangan. Nah, kenangan darimu untukku apa?" tanya Kazune tiba-tiba.

"Hah? kenangan? apa ya...?" tanya Karin.

Secara tiba-tiba, Kazune menarik Karin ke pelukannya. Muka Karin sudah memerah seperti cabai.

"Karin..., aku..."

"Huh?"

"Aku menyukaimu..." ucap Kazune.

Karin terbelalak kaget mendengar ucapan Kazune.

"Ka_—_Kazune..."

"Jadilah milikku, selamanya..." kata Kazune.

"Huh..."

Kazune langsung mencium Karin dengan lembut. Karin kaget dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba itu, namun, ia menikmatinya. Tak lama, Kazune melepas ciumannya.

"Ka_—_Kazune..."

"Gomen ne" kata Kazune.

"A_—_Ah... aku..."

"Nanti malam, aku akan menjemputmu. Sayonara" kata Kazune pergi meninggalkan Karin.

"Kazune..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To Be Continued~**

Kon'nichiwa, readers!

Gimana? panjang tidak?

Ya... lumayan panjanglah, ya ^^

Gomen ne kalau chapter ini sedikit aneh

Oh iya, readers, mengenai lukisan yang ingin di sampaikan itu belum author tulis

Author kelupaan, jadi, maafkan author yang pelupa ini, ya ^^

Nah, readers, author memperkirakan mungkin chapter selanjutnya adalah tamatannya

Sedih juga ya...

Readers review ya!


	23. THE END

Halo, readers! arigatogozaimasu untuk **Shanti**-chan, **Nindya**-chan, **SoneDinda**-chan, **Kyuhyun Oppa**-chan, **Vina**-chan dan readers yang lain-lain yang sudah mereview chapter 22! Sayang sekali chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir. Semoga chapter ini tidak GaJe, ya, readers. Nah, silahkan baca!

**Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin & Kamichama Karin Chu punya Koge Donbo!**

**Char: Hanazono Karin, Kujo Kazune, Kujo Himeka, Kujo Kazusa, Nishikiori Micchiru, Jin Kuga, I Miyon, Sakurai Yuki**

**Pairing: Karin X Kazune, Himeka X Micchi, Kazusa X Jin**

**Good Reading & Good Review ^^**

**Normal Pov  
**

Waktu malam telah tiba, kini Karin tengah bersiap untuk pergi menuju pesta dansa. Karin tampak cantik mengenakan gaun pink yang roknya sampai selutut. Rambutnya di gerai dan di beri bando yang terhias bunga mawar pink di kepalanya. Tak lupa, Karin pun juga memakai sepatu pinknya. Karin memang menyukai warna biru, namun, ia terlihat lebih cantik jika memakai gaun pink.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Karin yakin yang mengetuknya adalah Kazune. Karin pun segera membukakan pintunya.

Klek!

Dugaan Karin benar, memang Kazune yang mengetuk pintunya. Tapi, ternyata Kazune tidak sendiri. Ia datang bersama 2 saudara dan 2 sahabatnya, sudah pasti 2 saudaranya adalah Himeka dan Kazusa dan 2 sahabatnya adalah Jin dan Micchi.

"Oyasumi, Karin-sama!" salam Kazusa.

"_Yoku oyasumi_, Kazusa" balas Karin.

Karin melihat Himeka dan Kazusa yang memakai gaun yang roknya juga selutut seperti Karin. Himeka memakai gaun berwarna hijau dan rambutnya di ikat 1. Sedangkan Kazusa, ia memakai gaun ungu terang dan rambutnya tetap di gerai. Karin memikirkan sepertinya Kazusa tidak akan pernah melepas hiasan telinga kelincinya walaupun Kazusa sedang tidur.

"Kita akan pergi bersama menaiki mobil Jin-kun, Karin-chan!" seru Himeka.

"Iya. Ayo kita pergi sekarang, nanti terlambat" kata Jin.

"_Ma_!" balas Micchi, Kazusa, Himeka dan Karin.

Karin, Kazune, Micchi, Himeka, Kazusa dan Jin menaiki mobil milik Jin untuk pergi menuju ke pesta dansa.

"Kazune, tentang pesta dansa itu..., apa ada yang mengundangmu?" tanya Karin.

"Hm... Ya, ada. Saudaraku..." jawab Kazune.

"Dan Himeka-chan!" sambung Himeka.

"Dan Kazusa-sama!" sambung Kazusa.

"Hahaha..." semua yang ada di mobil tertawa.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Micchi.

"Kau ini mau tau saja!" bentak Kazune.

"Aduh, _kori oji_ jangan galak, dong..." kata Micchi.

Sekali lagi, semua tertawa karena mendengar kata-kata Micchi.

"Tomodachi to, sebentar lagi kita sampai" kata Jin.

"_Majide_? _Okage de_..." kata Kazusa.

Tak lama, mobil Jin berhenti di suatu gedung yang sepertinya sangatlah megah dibandingkan rumah kediaman Kujo.

"_Watashitachiha,_ _kuru_!" seru Jin.

"Oke. Ayo keluar!" ajak Kazune.

Kazune, Karin, Micchi, Himeka dan Jin pun keluar dari mobil milik Jin. Kemudian, mereka memasuki gedung besar itu.

"Whoa... besar sekali..." kata Karin kagum.

"Hati-hati tersesat, lho!" kata Kazusa.

"Benar, di sini sangat luas" kata Himeka.

"Pasti keluarga Kujo itu sangat kaya, ya" kata Micchi.

"Berhenti bilang begitu, Nishikiori!" bentak Kazune.

"Ehehe... gomen'nasai, kori oji..." kata Micchi.

"Sudahlah, jangan bercanda lagi. Ayo kita kunjungi Himaru-chan!" ajak Himeka.

"Ohh... jadi yang mengundang kalian ada Himaru..." kata Karin.

"Kazune-nii! Himeka-nee! Kazusa-nee!" panggil seseorang.

Kazune, Himeka dan Kazusa merasa nama mereka di panggil oleh seseorang. Kazune, Himeka dan Kazusa pun menengok ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam, bermata ungu violet dengan tuxedo hitamnya berjalan menuju Kazune, Himeka dan Kazusa. Pemuda itu tidak sendiri, ia bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat karamel yang panjang dan mata ungu violet seperti pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Oyasumi, Himaru-chan" sapa Himeka.

"Oyasumi, Himaru-sama" sapa Kazusa.

"Yoku oyasumi, Himeka-nee, Kazusa-nee" balas pemuda bernama Himaru.

"Huhh... mau pamer kekasih baru lagi ya...?" tanya Kazune.

"Hehehe. Tidak apa-apalah, Kazune-nii. Lagipula, kelihatannya kau juga sudah memiliki kekasih" kata Himaru.

"Wuahh...! Himaru-sama juga tau, ya. Benar sekali! Kazune-sama memang memiliki keka_—_"

Sebelum Kazusa menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Kazune sudah menutup mulut Kazusa.

"Ahahaha...! sudahlah, Kazune-nii. Jujur saja" kata Himaru.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu kepadaku! kau sendiri mengapa terus ganti kekasih?!" tanya Kazune.

"Micchi, tidak ku sangka ternyata pemuda dari keluarga Kujo juga ada yang playboy, ya..." bisik Jin kepada Micchi.

"Iya. Kira-kira Himaru sudah ganti kekasih berapa kali, ya...?" tanya Micchi balas berbisik pada Jin.

"Habis... ternyata banyak yang menginginkan harta keluargaku bukan cintaku... Tapi..., sekarang aku sudah menemukan gadis pilihan terbaikku. Hahaha!" jawab Himaru.

"Maksudmu gadis yang ada di sebelahmu?" tanya Himeka.

"Himeka-nee benar sekali! dia ini orang China, lho~!" jawab Himaru.

"_Jieshao, wo de mingzi_ (bahasa China) Hikawa Hinaru. _Aete ureshi _(bahasa Jepang)" kata gadis bernama Hinaru itu.

"Hinaru-sama, kau beruntung punya kekasih seperti Himaru-sama" kata Kazusa.

"Iya, Kazusa-nee benar sekali" kata Hinaru.

"Lho? dari mana kau tau namaku?" tanya Kazusa.

"Kan tadi Himaru-kun memanggil Kazusa-nee, Himeka-nee dan Kazune-nii" jawab Hinaru.

"Ohh..."

"Hikawa-san ini orang China... tapi kok bisa berbahasa Jepang?" tanya Micchi.

"Tentu saja bisa, kan Himaru-kun mengajariku" jawab Hinaru.

"Hehehe. Aku ini sudah bertunangan dengan Hinaru, lho~" kata Himaru.

"NA_—_NANI?! Kalian sudah bertunangan?! Ta_—_tapi bukannya kalian masih SMP?!" tanya Kazusa kaget.

"Hehehe. Kalangan atas gitu, lho~!" jawab Himaru sombong.

"Ah...! sudahlah! kapan nih acaranya mulai?" tanya Kazune.

"Sabar, kori oji. Sebentar lagi juga mulai, kok" jawab Himaru.

Tak lama, terdengar suara alunan musik yang merdu. Musik merdu itu mengalihkan semua perhatian penghuni gedung itu.

"Tuh, sudah mulai. _Let's dance_!" ajak Himaru.

Karin dan teman-temannya pun berdansa mengikuti irama musik. Tanpa sepengetahuan Karin dan teman-temannya, sang author datang dan mengubah musiknya. Terdengarlah suara musik yang aneh.

"**Potong bebek angsa, masak di kuali. Nona minta dansa, dansa 4 kali. Sorong ke_—_**"

"Eh? kok jadi berubah nih musik?" tanya Himaru.

Author langsung kembali menuju tempat duduknya sebelum Kazune menendang author lagi. Musik pun berubah kembali menjadi merdu. Karin dan teman-temannya kembali berdansa. Beruntung Karin tidak menginjak kaki Kazune saat berdansa.

* * *

Ketika pesta dansa usai, mereka segera pulang menuju rumah mereka masing-masing.

**-_-_-Tomorrow-_-_-**

Keesokan harinya, Karin segera bersiap-siap menuju sekolahnya. Inilah hari ujian kelulusan untuk siswa-siswi Seiei Gakuen. Karin pun hari ini bangun jam 3 pagi untuk belajar (walau ulangan juga author tidak akan sanggup bangun jam 3, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau). Karin segera memakan sarapannya. Setelah itu, ia mengikat tali sepatunya. Selesai mengikat sepatu, Karin segera pergi menuju sekolahnya.

**-_-_-In The School-_-_-**

Di sekolah, Karin kembali belajar sembari menunggu teman-temannya yang belum datang di pagi itu. Karin membuka-buka bukunya. Ia sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan nilai ujian yang terbaik agar lulus. Semakin lama, semakin banyak murid-murid yang telah datang ke kelas. Sebelum Karin menghadapi ujian, ia berdoa terlebih dahulu.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Tepat saat bel berbunyi, sensei telah datang bersama beberapa pengawas yang akan memerhatikan gerak-gerik semua siswa selama ujian. Sungguh menyebalkan, duduknya saja sendiri.

"Daijobu. _Jido_, sekarang kalian akan menghadapi ujian terakhir kalian di sekolah ini. Sensei berharap kalian bisa mengerjakan seluruh soal yang ada. Selain itu, sensei membawa beberapa pengawas yang akan menjaga dan mengawasi kalian. Semua soal di ujian ini ada 100, gabungan dari semua pelajaran. Nah, sekarang sensei akan membagikan kertas ujian-ujian ini" kata sensei.

Sensei memberikan 1 lembar kertas ujian ke seluruh meja murid di kelas 9-5. Setelah semua di bagikan, murid-murid kelas 9-5 itu pun mulai mengerjakan.

**-_-_-3 Hours Later-_-_-**

3 Jam telah berlalu, Karin pun berhasil mengerjakan 100 soal yang cukup rumit untuknya.

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

Bel berbunyi, Karin pun segera memberikan kertas ujiannya kepada sensei. Sensei membawa semua kertas ujian itu

"Jido, ingat! besok adalah hari dimana kalian akan mengambil hasil ujian kalian. Jangan sampai ada yang tidak datang!" kata sensei.

Sensei pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Karin agak tegang menunggu hasil ujian besok. Karin segera keluar dari dalam sekolah.

"Huhh... syukurlah. Berakhirlah ujian yang melelahkan dan yang sangat rumit itu" kata Karin.

"Karin-chan!" panggil Himeka.

"Huh?"

Himeka menghampiri Karin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu soal tesnya?" tanya Himeka.

"Susah... untung aku tepat waktu" jawab Karin.

Tepat saat itu, Kazusa datang menghampiri Karin dan Himeka.

"Kon'nichiwa" sapa Kazusa.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kazusa" balas Karin.

"Tadi soalnya susah tidak?" tanya Kazusa.

"Lebih dari susah!" jawab Karin dan Himeka bersamaan.

"Karin-chan, setelah Kazune menerima hasil ujiannya, dia akan..."

"Pindah ke Inggris bukan?" tanya Karin.

Himeka mengangguk. Karin sedikit sedih mengingat kepergian Kazune nanti.

"Tak apa. Aku rela, kok. Yang penting, kepergian Kazune ke Inggris harus ada gunanya!" seru Karin bersemangat.

Kazusa dan Himeka tersenyum melihat Karin yang bersemangat.

"Daijobu. Kalau begitu, aku dan Himeka-sama pulang dulu, ya. Sayonara, Karin-sama!" kata Kazusa.

"Sayonara yoku!" balas Karin.

**-_-_-Tomorrow-_-_-**

Hari ini adalah hari pengumuman nilai ujian yang di kerjakan murid Seiei Gakuen kemarin. Karin sudah berada di kursi tempat duduknya.

"Daijobu, sensei akan memberi kalian nilai ujian kemarin. Apa semuanya masuk?" tanya sensei.

"Masuk, sensei!" jawab semua murid 9-5.

"Daijobu. Sensei akan bagikan sekarang" kata sensei.

Sensei membagikan hasil nilai ujian kemarin. Karin sangat bahagia ketika melihat nilai ujiannya dapat membuatnya lulus dari SMP Seiei Gakuen.

"HOREE! Aku lulus...!" teriak Karin penuh kebahagiaan.

Jin, Micchi, Himeka dan Kazune pun juga lulus. Tiba-tiba, muncul Kazusa dari luar kelas.

"Karin-sama, Himeka-sama, Kazune-sama, Jin-sama, Micchi-sama... Aku.. LULUS...!" teriak Kazusa.

"Syukurlah. Selanjutnya, kita bisa masuk ke SMA Sakura Gaoka" kata Himeka.

"Oh iya... kapan Kazune akan ke Inggris?" tanya Karin.

"Besok pagi, Karin" jawab Kazune.

"Ce_—_Cepat sekali" kata Karin kaget.

"Jangan khawatir. Setelah studi di Inggris, aku akan kembali ke sini, kok" kata Kazune.

Karin hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sangat tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kazune. Bahkan, ia tak mau waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Hanya Kazune yang di cintai Karin, tak ada pemuda lain.

**-_-_-Tomorrow-_-_-**

Pagi-pagi sekali, Karin, Himeka, Kazune, Kazusa, Jin dan Micchi sudah berada di bandara. Kini adalah saat-saat yang menyedihkan untuk Karin dan teman-temannya.

"Sayonara, Kazune!" kata Karin.

"Kazune-sama, hati-hati, ya!" pesan Kazusa.

"Sayonara, Kazune-chan!" kata Himeka.

"Kujo-kun, jaga kesehatanmu, ya!" kata Micchi.

"Jangan lupakan kami semua, lho!" kata Jin.

"Iya! Arigatogozaimasu, subete! sayonara...!" balas Kazune.

Pesawat yang sudah di naiki Kazune pun terbang ke langit.

"Sayonara... Kazune..."

**-_-_-4 Years Later-_-_-**

5 Tahun telah berlalu, kini Karin telah menjadi seorang ilmuwan yang hebat, walaupun ia masih berumur 19 tahun. Karin sudah di akui sebagai ilmuwan terkenal di Jepang dan ia sudah di beri penghargaan 9 kali. Kazusa dan Jin juga, kini mereka telah menjadi pasangan di dunia artis. Sedangkan Micchi dan Himeka, mereka sudah menikah.

Tetapi, Karin yang masih berumur 19 tahun, tetap belum memiliki pasangan. Karin menunggu kepulangan Kazune di Jepang. Di suatu hari, di tempat Karin bekerja, terdapat seorang ilmuwan baru. Walau Karin adalah ilmuwan terkenal di Jepang, tapi ia tetap memiliki _heddokochi _(ketua pembimbing)-nya dan teman-teman ilmuwan lainnya.

"Daijobu, para ilmuwan yang terhebat, kita mendapat ilmuwan baru di sini" kata _kaicho_ (ketua).

Karin tidak memerhatikan ketua yang membawa ilmuwan baru itu.

"_Shokai suru_, watashinonamaeha Kujo Kazune. Aku berasal dari Inggris" kata ilmuwan baru bernama Kazune itu.

'Tu_—_Tunggu dulu... Ku_—_Kujo... Kazune...?'

Karin langsung menatap ilmuwan baru itu. Matanya terbelalak kaget melihat ilmuwan baru di depannya.

"Mukanya... mirip sekali... Eh, bukan! tapi sama!" kata Karin.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yukiko, teman Karin.

"I_—_Iya..." jawab Karin.

Kazune mendekati Karin, lalu berbisik pada Karin.

"Lama tidak jumpa" bisik Kazune.

"Kazune..."

"Nanti malam, pergi ke taman di Seiei Gakuen itu, ya" kata Kazune.

Karin mengangguk walau sedikit bingung kenapa Kazune mengajaknya pergi ke taman sekolah nanti malam.

**-_-_-At Night-_-_-**

Saat malam, Karin memakai baju terusan berwarna biru laut yang sangat indah. Rambutnya pun di ikat 1 dengan pita berwarna biru langit malam. Ketika sekian dekat, Karin dapat melihat terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan 6 buah kursi.

"Karin!" panggil seseorang.

Karin mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya dan ia dapat mengenali suara itu.

"Himeka! lama tidak jumpa!" kata Karin sambil memeluk Himeka.

"Karin, hati-hati. Aku sedang mengandung" kata Himeka.

"Apa? kau sudah mengandung? cepat sekali" kata Karin.

"Oyasumi, Hanazono-san!" sapa Micchi.

Ketika Micchi datang, ia sudah tidak memeluk Karin lagi. Karin bersyukur karena akhirnya kutukan pelukan dari Micchi sudah hilang.

"Wow, kalian memang pasangan yang romantis~" puji Karin.

"Tentu saja. Lihatlah di belakangmu ada siapa" kata Micchi.

Karin menoleh ke belakangnya. Ada Kazusa dan Jin.

"Wah, wah, wah... Kalian sungguh pasangan yang romantis" goda Karin.

"Waduh, sekarang giliran Karin nih yang menggoda" kata Kazusa.

"Kalian semua sudah berubah, ya. Kazusa tidak memakai embel-embel 'sama' lagi, Himeka juga tidak memakai embel-embel 'chan' lagi" kata Karin.

"Tentu saja. Habis, aku dan Himeka merasa kami seperti anak kecil kalau memanggil nama orang menggunakan embel-embel" kata Kazusa.

"Tapi, kenapa kalian semua bisa di sini?" tanya Karin.

"Kami di suruh Kazune, Karin" jawab Kazusa.

"Iya. Kazune sudah kembali dan sekarang ia sudah menjadi ilmuwan" kata Himeka.

"Iya, aku tau. Kazune kan 1 tempat kerja denganku" kata Karin.

"Wah... benarkah itu? _so sweet_~" kata Himeka.

"Himeka, kau kan sedang mengandung. Ayo duduk di kursi sana, nanti kelelahan lagi" ajak Micchi.

Himeka mengangguk. Karin, Himeka, Kazusa, Micchi dan Jin pun duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat sebuah pohon. Secara tiba-tiba, terdapat lampu yang menyala di pohon.

"Waw, indah sekali" puji Jin.

Dalam sekejap, tempat itu menjadi terang. Tepat saat itu, terlihatlah Kazune yang datang membawa setangkai bunga mawar merah. Kazune duduk di kursi yang ada di tengah Karin dan Micchi.

"Arigatogozaimasu, sudah mau datang" kata Kazune.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kazune" sapa Jin.

"Kon'nichiwa, Jin. Himeka, gomen ne aku mengundangmu. Padahal kamu sedang mengandung" kata Kazune.

"Jangan khawatir, Kujo-kun. Kan ada Micchi!" kata Micchi.

"Karin" panggil Kazune.

"Huh? ada apa, Kazune?" tanya Karin.

"_You're My First Love and my princess. Would you want to marry me_?" tanya Kazune melamar Karin.

"Ciye...!" sorak Himeka, Kazusa, Micchi dan Jin.

Muka Karin memerah. Senyum menghiasi muka Karin.

"_Of course_... _my prince_" jawab Karin mengambil bunga mawar dari Kazune.

"Yeyy...! akhirnya Hanazono-san dan Kujo-kun bersatu juga!" sorak Micchi sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Selamat ya, Karin" kata Kazusa.

"Iya. Arigato" kata Karin.

* * *

Setelah beberapa bulan, Karin dan Kazune menjadi ilmuwan, mereka pun memutuskan untuk menikah. Dan 1 tahun setelah Karin dan Kazune menikah, mereka di karuniai seorang anak lelaki bernama Kujo Suzune.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~THE END~**

Akhirnya fanfic You're My First Love tamat juga, ya

Author berterima kasih karena selama ini banyak readers yang mau review fanfic ini

Readers, nanti ada 1 fanfic berchapter lagi, lho~!

Jangan lupa baca, ya :D

Nah, pertemuan kita di fanfic You're My First Love ini, kita tutup dulu, ya!

Nantikan di fanfic selanjutnya! XD

Please review this chapter :)


End file.
